


Ron's Revenge

by Gman85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Bashing, Cock Worship, Corruption, Dark Ron Weasley, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Farting, Humiliation, Jealous Ron Weasley, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pervy Ron, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Rituals, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, There will be nasty kinks here, Underage Sex, Urination, Useless Harry Potter, Watersports, Weak Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gman85/pseuds/Gman85
Summary: Ron Weasley was always a very greedy and spoiled boy despite his family’s finical troubles.  He has decided life isn’t right for him and things need to change.  While looking through their limited collection of books for answers, Ron finds the Weasley family has a grimoire and it is very likely they weren’t always “For the Light!”.  Thus, his plan begins to form.  It was time he got things back on track.  It was time he got back at Harry for being so useless with his fame and fortune.  He knew the perfect way to do it too.  It was time for Ron’s revenge.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Other(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 103





	1. Ron's Time Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is going to be way out there. Do not take it seriously. I don’t really hate Ron as a character in canon apart from how he acted during Fourth year and how he left Harry and Hermione alone in the woods during book seven. I’m still sure he only did that because he wanted mommy’s food, wanted a hot shower, and wanted his teddy bear. It was not the damn locket. 
> 
> I also don’t like his being with Hermione. I feel this fic is the only way that pairing could even actual happen and this fic is going to be freaking messed up! I think both of them should have happily been with someone else instead of each other. Rant over. 
> 
> One last thing. This fic is going to involve very nasty things and will be probably beyond hard core, but most likely poorly written. Chapters will most of the time be rather short compared to my usual. 
> 
> This fic will also be very different from The Rise of Hufflepuff. There won’t really be much story here. The tags are there for a reason and I will add to them as needed. Also… do realize that this does not really reflect my own thoughts about real world adult interactions. I also realize most of this is very wrong in many ways and not at all realistic, but hey… Magic. 
> 
> I do not condone a great many of the things that will take place here. When it comes to smut fiction, I feel pretty much anything goes, even if I don’t really like it myself. It is pure fantasy and stuff that should only happen in Hentai/Porn fic world. 
> 
> Hopefully this will serve as a good warning for people. Now, to the story. 

Ron Weasley was the youngest son of six in his family. Ginny was the only one younger than him, but she was a girl so Ron didn’t really care about that. It was obvious from the start their mother would dote on her excessively and she did. 

Ginny got a new wand right from the start. Ron didn’t get one until after he went a year with a broken wand. Ginny got better dress robes for this year. No one would say why they needed them, but the set he got was terrible and looked like a dress instead of dress robes. He even first thought his mom accidentally left one of Ginny's dresses on his bed when he saw it. 

Ginny also got better clothes in general, but then again despite the family’s claims of otherwise, they were trying to dress her up so she would catch the eye of someone with money. Ginny still wanted that someone to be Harry Potter, even if she had been acting less fan girly about it. Their mother and father just wanted her to catch the eye of anyone who could provide for her and wouldn’t treat her too terribly. 

Speaking of Harry Potter…

That led Ron to his current annoyance. Harry Bloody Potter. He had been friends with Harry since they met before first year and yet the scar headed boy still was too annoying with his lot in life. So, what if he lost his parents? There were a lot of people who lost their parents, especially after the war against Voldemort. Harry Bloody Potter was both famous and rich! And yet he did nothing with it all! 

Harry could have been the one to shut Malfoy up, but he didn’t. Even Draco ‘My Father’ Malfoy couldn’t hold much weight if Harry freaking tried to actually use his fortune and fame. Everyone knew the Potters were richer and more politically powerful than the Malfoys, but Harry just chose to be stupid and annoying and whine about his parents all the time. 

He was The-Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived! He had the wizarding world ripe for his taking, but no, he didn’t take it. He could get with pretty much any of the girls he wanted as well, but he was too noble and cowardly for that. Hell, Harry bowed down and cowered before those goddamn muggles that treated him so terribly! 

No. Harry didn’t deserve his fame or his money. There wasn’t anything Ron could really do about those things, even if Harry was frustratingly annoying with them. Ron wished he had just a little bit of that fame and money. He could put it to good use, even if it was just to get Lavender to lift her robes and drop her knickers for him. There was one thing he could try to do though. It would really get at Harry too. Ron didn’t know how exactly to accomplish it yet, but he intended to figure it out. 

That was why he was currently looking through their family library, even if it was just a bookcase or two. Ron looked over the titles of the different books, but there wasn’t anything that would work. He did have that one book he recently received, but that was just for the first steps of his idea and nothing else. He pulled out a couple of books from the bookcase in frustration until he came to one that seemed to be stuck. 

“What the?” Ron asked out loud. He then held it and tried pulling harder on it. With a grunt of effort, it finally budged and sent Ron almost to the floor. Ron blinked and looked at what he just did. The book that was stuck seemed to now be at an awkward angle. However, there was a series of clicks and Ron was glad he was home alone for the moment. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he had a feeling it would be bad if someone else found out about it. 

Soon the clicks stopped and there was a hiss sound before the whole bookcase swung open. There was a small room that was clearly constructed with magic he had never seen before on the other side. Ron entered and suddenly torches lit up around the room. “What?!” he exclaimed to no one. 

There was a hanging banner with the family’s Coat of Arms on it, but the colors were darker than the version Ron had seen. They weren’t darker because of age or anything of the like either. This banner was obviously enchanted to never age or fade. The change was also too drastic to be simply explained by the fabric used for it. 

Another change was the motto on the bottom of the banner. Ron was always told they didn’t have one, but if they did it would be “Blood-Traitor and Proud of it!” The banner in front of him however had a much different motto. “Overwhelm and Overcome, even if by numbers alone”. It seemed there might be more to why the Weasley family always had so many more children than the other pure-blood families by a good amount. 

Under the banner, there was a dark brown leather-bound tome. Ron’s eyes glistened as he looked it over. Ron didn’t really hate reading, he just felt it was stupid to read unnecessarily. However, an ancient family Grimoire? That was worth a read or several. It was even worth memorizing! 

Ron’s eyes were greedy as he picked up the ancient tome. He was grinning from ear to ear. He looked around the room and realized this was all there was to it. He then said to the banner and himself, “I think it’s time I got the Weasley Family back on track. Overwhelm and Overcome, even if by numbers alone.” 

With those words, he walked back out of the secret room and got himself some water before heading up to his room. Hermione always nagged him about studying over summer instead of waiting until last minute. Now that he had something worth studying, he would do just that. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ron had spent several days looking over the Weasley Grimoire. He was surprised by the magic inside it. It seemed in the past the Weasley family weren’t really all on board with the whole “For the Light!” thing. Ron always thought it a bit foolish really. Why should they try to be the better wizard when their opponents aren’t and you had people like the Malfoys and the other Stinking Slytherins running around owning the place? 

Ron never stepped too far out of line because they had Dumbledore on their side and even Bloody Dark Lord Voldemort didn’t dare cross the Headmaster. However, Ron always felt they should do things differently. Why have magic if you aren’t going to use it properly? 

The youngest Weasley son did find it rather interesting just how much he had learned from the tome in these few days. It was further proof to him most of the stuff you were taught at Hogwarts was rather basic and unnecessary. He also studied the book called Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. The twins recently gave it to him as a joke. 

“We were going to wait until you were older,” Fred started. 

“But we figured it would take you at least two years to even understand the first chapter,” George continued. 

“And we all know you could use all the help you can get,” Fred started again. 

“Especially with a face like yours!” the twins chorused together before laughing and walking away. 

Ron may have gotten the book as a joke, but it was useful and he would use it on his target for a particular ritual that caught his eye. It was just what he needed to get at Harry for good. Why should too noble and too cowardly Potter get the girl? Ron had seen the way the two sneaked glances at each other last year. It was as if Hermione hugging Harry after the Chamber changed something between them. 

That also angered Ron. If it wasn’t for him, they would have never solved the Chamber issue. The only reason Lockhart didn’t obliviate them and leave them for dead, is because Ron’s broken wand backfired on him. Why the hell should Harry be the one who got the big happy hug? On top of that, she purposefully spurned him as well! 

Yes. Ron would use Hermione to get back at Harry. Harry wouldn’t get the girl. Ron Weasley would get the girl instead of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione would be showing up earlier than Harry by a few days, since Harry had to wait until after his birthday to arrive for the summer. 

Ron would use what he learned from the book to get her more agreeable. Then he would tell her there was something he wanted help with that they wouldn’t show the others yet. Hermione would be a little worried at first, but if he dropped the hint it was special magic she couldn’t find in any books, she would agree in the end. Dangle impressive magic and arcane knowledge in front of Hermione Granger, and it was pretty much hook, line, and sinker. 

[-] [-] [-] 

There was a knock on the door. Ron quickly got up and answered it. “Hello, Ron!” Hermione said before giving him a slight friend hug. It was nothing like she gave Harry in second year, and her hugs for Harry were even more than that now. 

“Hey, Hermione! Good to see you again. You look nice. Have a good summer?” Ron said in greeting. He missed the blush that quickly flitted across her cheeks at being told she looked nice. 

She instead smiled, even if it was a bit strained, and said, “I have been busy. Lots of homework and other things to study! I may not be taking too many classes now, but I still have a heavy load of classwork. Have you done any studying yet? You mentioned you already did your shopping for the year.” 

Ron was wondering about her strained smile. He wondered if she was getting it ready to turn into a frown or a scowl when he told her his usual answer. Ron didn’t know the actual truth though. There was a reason Hermione so readily agreed to spending so much of the summer in the wizarding world this time, despite how she usually preferred to be with her parents for as long as possible. 

The truth was Hermione’s summer was very lonely this year. Her parents seemed even more distant than usual. There was even more she couldn’t talk about to them that happened while at school. It even felt at times her parents couldn’t stand being in the same room as her. She had even made some discoveries about herself that she wanted to talk to them about, but she didn’t feel she could anymore. This current feeling had nothing to do with her recent discoveries about herself though. Coming to the Burrow, she already felt more at home because of the signs of magic everywhere in the house. 

Ron gave her a bit of a confident grin that she hadn’t seen on him before as he said, “I actually have been doing some studying this year. Though it isn’t all to do with school.” 

Hermione looked to him with curious honey brown eyes in question. 

Ron then leaned in and whispered, “I’ll tell you about it later, when we can be alone together.” 

Hermione blushed a little as her heart beat a little faster at the closeness between them. “Sounds interesting,” she replied in a voice slightly higher than her normal tone. 

“Well. I’m sure mum will have my head if I don’t quickly bring you to the kitchen so she can greet you,” Ron said with a roguish grin as he held the door for Hermione to enter. 

“I do like coming to your house,” Hermione said as she looked around the place briefly. “Harry arrives on the 31st right?” she asked. She missed the flash of annoyance on Ron’s face, since he was behind her closing the door. 

“Yep. Can’t leave the Dursleys until after his birthday at midnight. That’s how it always is. You can be sure we won’t leave him there a moment longer than needed though,” Ron said as he put on his usual friendly face again and guided Hermione to the kitchen. He hated how she hadn’t even been here more than a few minutes and was already yammering on about Harry Bloody Potter. 

It didn’t matter though. Before Harry arrived, it would at last be Ron’s turn to get everything. Hermione would be the first thing Ron Weasley got and not Harry Potter. He couldn’t wait until his plan came together. 

It was his time now. 


	2. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: this chapter is dark. I mean the fic is probably dark, but it will mostly be about sex and stuff soon. Still, this chapter was hard to write. I felt really bad about what I’m doing to Hermione here. As much as I like porn fics with a sub/slave Hermione, I prefer it when it is her choice and something she wants as a way to balance her life and blow off steam. Again. I do not condone what Ron does in this fic. I just feel like I need to mention that for some reason.

“I still can’t believe I’m having to help you with this,” Hermione said in almost her usual tone. If one paid enough attention, they would realize she wasn’t being serious with her statement and merely being friendly in her own way. 

“You know your excited, Hermione. Just admit it,” Ron said with a happy grin as he was careful not to mess up his part of the setup. 

“I am excited. I’ll admit that,” Hermione said cheerfully with a smile. “Still… Are you sure we won’t get in trouble? The Ministry won't come after us? Hogwarts won’t expel us?” she asked with some worry in her voice. 

“Like I said. It’s a ritual, not wand magic. It can’t be tracked like that. It’s fine, Hermione. Besides, with Bill and Charlie here along with Percy, the ministry won’t care and would think any extra wand magic was them,” Ron said. 

“So… I could use magic?” Hermione asked hopefully. 

Ron shook his head and briefly frowned to her. “Sorry about this, but you can’t. You being a muggleborn means they put more precise tracking on your wand and such. You not only have the underage witch thing against you, but the whole Statute of Secrecy as well,” he said as he placed the candles in position. 

“That is so unfair…” Hermione muttered and gave a cute pout. Ron had to admit Hermione was really growing into quite the cutie and once they were done here, she would be all his. “I still don’t really recognize these runes… You’re sure we have them correct?” 

“Yes. I am. It is an old family spell, so that is probably why you don’t recognize the runes. You are brilliant, Hermione,” he said as he started lighting the candles and missed her cute blush at the compliment coming from him. He rarely said that in a flattering way. Usually he said something like that either out of relief, or when he was wanting something from her. “The thing is… You will just be starting your second year of Ancient Runes once we get back. There is still a lot to go for you in that branch of magic.” 

Hermione had to admit Ron seemed to have really matured this summer. She had been here a few days and he was more confident and took to complimenting her more than he did before now. She also kind of guiltily liked how she could tell it was targeted at her specifically. He was just the same to his family members as he always was. Maybe he really was more boyfriend material than she first thought. 

She still preferred Harry in that regard, but if Ron kept on this path… She could see something there maybe. It might also be a bit better because Ron wasn’t too noble at times like Harry was. While she admired Harry for his sometimes excessive nobility, it still bothered her a lot more than she let on. She could see Harry-Too-Noble-Potter causing problems in certain relationship aspects, especially with the things she was learning she was really into lately. 

Ron lit the last candle. “There we go! Let’s get in position sitting on the floor and get this started. You do remember where you need to sit right?” he asked. 

Hermione gave a playful roll of her eyes. “And here I thought you grew smarter over the summer. What with the way, you were calling me brilliant just now,” she said with a giggle. Was she being a little too obvious in her teasing and flirting? 

Ron gave a slight frown unseen by Hermione. He didn’t like how she was making fun of him again. It didn’t matter though, soon she would be his. Once this was complete, she would be over the moon for him in all of the best and cutest ways girls could be. She would be so eager and happy just being around him. He smiled brightly. He couldn’t wait. 

“I was just checking,” Ron said. He then decided to show he wasn’t falling for her jab by giving her a wink and playfully adding, “After all, you are the one who is always telling me to go over things another time, or three.” He gave a joking laugh and got in his position. He missed the silent giggle Hermione happily gave in response to his joke. 

He told her this ritual was a sort of trust and friendship thing. It would help them understand each other a little better. He also pointed out it could only be done with two people at a time, so they couldn’t just wait for Harry and all three go at once. 

Hermione thought they were good enough as friends. When he added it would help him have more than just a teaspoon’s worth of emotional depth, she decided it would be worth it. She also liked the idea of using magic in a way that was allowed before they went back to school. She loved magic! 

“Are you ready?” Ron asked. 

Hermione closed her eyes and held in a deep breath for a moment. She then let it out and looked to him with determined honey brown eyes. “I am. Are you?” she replied. 

“I better be if you are,” Ron said. 

He then took her hands. Hermione fought down the blush threatening to overtake her cheeks. She could be embarrassed later. Now, was not the time. 

“Magics of Yore. Magics of Time. Magics of Nature, Body and Mind. She is ready. Bind this one to me. I invoke the ancient Magic of Weasley! Bind. Bind. Bind,” he said quickly. 

Hermione wasn’t sure about these words. They weren’t the ones he told her were part of this ritual. However, the moment he started speaking they were rooted in their spot. Ron then let go of her hands and stood up. “Thus, the Magics take hold. Hermione Jean Granger, your new life begins,” he said. 

Hermione felt ancient magic surrounding her. She felt dread and terror fill her body. She then felt calm and serene despite her mind running a mile a minute shouting how this was really bad. Everything around them suddenly turned white. Then it cleared just as suddenly! Hermione started breathing faster. Her heart was speeding up. She felt a hotness spread throughout her body that was neither comforting nor overly harsh. 

“Mmmmnn Hmmphhh!” she let out a moan and cry as her back arched. She was panting as she felt condensed magic crawling up the middle of her back. The powerful magic finally settled right in the middle between her shoulder blades. “MMmmphmmm!” she cried out in a manner that was far too suggestive for her liking. 

Her back then relaxed. Her heartbeat slowed down to just a little faster than normal. It was at the rate it would be if she was around a crush. She was still panting a little in her breathing. Her body was covered in sweat. “What did you do to me?!” she cried out in question. 

Ron was smirking at her. It was confident, cocky, and dark. She hated every part of it, but also found it kind of hot in some way. “I just made you essentially my sex slave. More than that really. I made you a lust slave to me as well. It does take a little time for the magic to fully take hold,” he explained. 

She shook in tears of anger and sadness. She tried to stand up and slap him for this poor joke. It had to be a joke. Ron wouldn’t do this to her! He was a good friend! He did get a little jealous at times, but that was all. He was like family to Harry and really important to her. 

She then realized she couldn’t move. Her eyes widened in horror. “Why can’t I move?!” she screamed to him. 

“That’s so I can finish the ritual. There is another part, but I’m not ready for that just yet. There is something I want to see,” Ron said as he circled around her a couple of times. 

Hermione’s breath was ragged as he did so. She had conflicting emotions. Part of her was terrified of what he might do and being powerless to stop him. Another part… found this thrilling. Hermione hated that part of her! 

[-] [-] [-] (Gets very non-consensual here. I won’t really be putting up warnings in chapters for this fic in the future.) 

Ron came around to her back and vanished her shirt with his wand. Hermione blushed and as much as she wanted to run away or at least cover up her modesty, she couldn’t. She was stuck. Ron ran a hand along her bare skin. Hermione shivered in both revulsion and, to her shame, delight. Worse yet, the delight was slowly winning out. 

Ron moved her hair to the side. He took a moment to marvel at how soft her hair was to his touch. He had never done this with any girl before, least of all Hermione. He would make a habit of stroking her hair he decided. 

He looked to the swirling mark on her back. It was actually very beautiful and intricate in design. He could change how it appeared later if he wanted. No one else would be able to see it apart from him and Hermione, unless he granted someone the ability to see it. He would do that with Harry to really drive home the point sometime in the future. It wasn’t like Too Noble and Too Cowardly Potter would do anything about it. Ron wouldn’t really get into it until the school year started though. He had plans for until then. 

Ron suddenly gave a chuckle. “Wha-what?” Hermione asked in a small voice. It was so cute, like a mouse. 

“I just find this ironic is all. The mark is bright orange in color. That means you will be very susceptible to it. It means you actually like being controlled and commanded around, in a way,” Ron said. 

He noticed her whimper and shudder in shame. He gave another chuckle. “Hermione Granger. The bossy know-it-all who walks around acting like she’s better than everyone else. To think, she’s actually submissive as hell! Who would have thought?” he said in a condescending tone. 

“Why… Why…” Hermione started to ask as she sniffed. Tears were running down her cheeks. “Why would you do this?!” she managed to finally ask. 

“Simple. I didn’t want Harry Blood Potter to have you. I wanted you instead. I’ve seen the way you two acted around each other this last year. The glances. The blushes. All of it. Harry is so bloody useless and such a wuss he can’t even recognize when the girl he’s around the most has a crush on him. I may be thick headed when it comes to such things, but even I picked up on it,” Ron said. 

He placed her hair back down after giving it a sniff. He came back to the front and looked at Hermione sitting down on the floor in just her bra and jeans. Ron looked at her chest closer. “Well. You really have been hiding your beauty. It is nice to see what you’ve been hiding under your robes and behind the stack of books you’re always carrying around,” he said as he stepped back. 

Hermione felt humiliated. She hated what was happening, but she also loved that someone was looking at her. At her! And saying she had beauty. Her. Bookworm Hermione. Buck-tooth Hermione. All brains and nothing else, Hermione. 

Why did it have to be in such a way? Tears continued to well in her eyes. 

“If you had just actually been like you were behaving these past few days… You wouldn’t have needed to do this to have me!” she cried in anguish. 

Ron blinked for a few moments. “Gosh Hermione… I didn’t know. I was pretty sure you would just be chasing after Harry the second he arrived. I guess other guys will do just fine for you as well,” he said looking almost thoughtful. 

He smirked again. “Then again that won’t be the case now. None of that matters. I have you and Harry doesn’t,” Ron said. 

“Harry is twice the man you will ever be!” she snapped at him in anger through her tears. 

Ron laughed darkly. “Maybe you’re right. Who am I to judge? But I know Harry really well. I know he will just sulk about this. He won’t do anything about it. He won’t even go to a professor about it. He'll be too busy feeling sorry for himself. I don’t care if he is ‘twice the man’ I am. I’ll be the one fucking your pussy, your ass, and your mouth. I’ll be the one doing with you as I please and enjoying your body and company whenever I want. Harry won’t get to do anything! Except maybe watch,” he said. 

Hermione blushed to his words. They were so degrading and so humiliating to hear. He was treating her like a prize. Her damnable lust was enjoying it all! Looking up to him, standing above her exuding his power over her really got to her core. Her panties were a right mess by this point. She really hoped he didn’t find out. It would be so embarrassing and humiliating. 

Ron continued speaking. “He sure as hell won’t go after any other girls. He only gave that Ravenclaw seeker a couple of looks in passing. They were nothing compared to what he gives you. He probably won’t even get with a girl period. For crying out, he could have had any number of girls by this point with his fame and money. He hasn’t even so much as kissed one! Hell. My own sister would have damn well been thrilled to rip off her clothes and jump his bones to ride him until dawn, if he gave her the offer,” he said. 

“How can you say that about your own sister?!” Hermione asked in shock. 

Ron shrugged. “It’s the truth. You’re still so blind when it comes to the wizarding world. With a few exceptions, even the families on ‘The Side of The Light’ realize girls are to be wed off to the best they can get. My mum would be so happy if Ginny marries Harry, but any bloke that won’t hurt her too much and with more money than we have is welcome. Why do you think they put so much care into her? She got a set of nice dress robes for crying out loud. Despite our poor finance situation!” 

Hermione was shocked to hear that. She couldn’t worry about that though for now. She had her own problems. “I still can’t move…” she said. 

“Because I haven’t finished the ritual yet. Though you actually can move,” Ron said. He came to sit in front of her as he looked to her. He then said, “Remove your bra, Hermione.” 

To Hermione’s shock and horror, her hands reached back to unfasten her bra. She took the piece of fabric off and tossed it to the side. Her tits were on full display and she couldn’t even try to cover them. They were open for Ron’s leering and it sent shivers that were a mix of pleasure and horror down her spine. 

Ron reached out and grabbed her breasts. Her breath hitched. He squeezed them a little and ran his thumbs over her nipples. “Hmmmphh,” Hermione cried out in a whisper of pleasure and shame. Ron didn’t hear it though. This was the first time he was touching a girl’s tits and they were fantastic! He loved the way Hermione’s lightly tanned skin ended in dark pink nipples. She was so tasty looking. 

Ron stood back up again. “Alright. Stand up,” he said. 

Hermione complied. She could still glower at him at least. That seemed to be all the resistance she could muster though. 

Ron came closer and looked her over more thoroughly now that she was standing. He then hummed and lifted up one of her arms. Hermione blushed as he leaned in and took a big sniff of her armpit. 

“Ooohh wow… What a smell! Yet its oddly erotic. It seems you forgot deodorant, Hermione. Why is that?” he asked with a chuckle as he took in another sniff of her armpit. It was hard to say why, but he liked it. Perhaps that's just how witches were. 

“Before I knew what this was… I was very excited for the ritual and forgot to apply some this morning,” she admitted. She guessed she easily answered because of the ritual and he asked her a question. Her magic interpreted it as an order. 

Ron nodded. “Well, I like it. You won’t be wearing deodorant unless I specifically order you to put it on. I want to smell your lewd pits. It is oddly sexy and everyone else will just be lucky they get to enjoy Hermione’s stinky armpits as well.” 

“I really hate you…” Hermione said in disgust with tears streaking her face. 

Ron smirked and unbuttoned her jeans before unzipping them as well. Hermione gasped and stilled. Ron put a hand inside her exposed panties and touched her bare pussy. He chuckled and smirked more. He then started rubbing her slick pussy. She couldn’t help but let out a sweet moan at the touch. It felt so very wonderful and thrilling. It was unlike anything she had experienced before today. 

“You’re body’s betraying you, Hermione. This is really getting you off,” Ron said with a cock smirk. He then started rubbing her more and even inserted fingers inside her. He loved how warm and wet it felt. 

“Aaaaahhnnnnnnn!” Hermione cried out in sweet sensual pleasure after a moment as her body shook and she experienced the most shameful and equally gratifying orgasm of her life. It felt so much better than when she did it to herself. 

Ron brought his hand out and examined his fingers for a moment. He took in a deep sniff. “Wow… You really enjoyed that,” he said deeply. He gave one finger a quick a lick and loved the taste. Instead of licking his fingers clean after that, he put them in front of Hermione. He smiled to her. 

Hermione hated how due to the cloud of lust from her orgasm, she took a sniff as well. “Ooooommmuum,” she moaned in delight at her own scent. 

“The magic of the ritual is really taking effect it seems,” Ron said. “Clean them for me,” he ordered. 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Hermione took his offered fingers into her own mouth. She started to sloppily clean them of her own girl cum. She hated how much she loved doing this. Hermione had always enjoyed cleaning her fingers after playing with herself. She knew it wasn’t the magic causing her to love tasting herself. It was fully on her. 

“Take off your pants and panties,” Ron ordered once his fingers were clean. 

Hermione glared but obliged. 

Ron looked her over and licked his lips. “Damn… You are not only beautiful, but you are also hot!” He ran a hand over her now fully naked body sending shivers through her body. She wiggled in an attempt to suppress her building arousal at his touch. 

Ron took a sniff directly from her pussy. He then circled around her again. He ran a hand down her back eliciting another sweet moan from her lips. He then grabbed her butt. Hermione felt as if her body was trying to lean into his touch, so he could get a better feel of her ass. 

“This has got to be illegal!” Hermione said after he came back around to the front. 

“And if you weren’t muggleborn, someone might care,” Ron said. 

Hermione gave him a look of disbelief. 

“Don’t give me that look. I’m sure the brightest witch of her age realized, for all the Light’s talk of how there is no difference between muggleborns and the rest of us, there actions prove they actually think otherwise. I wouldn’t be surprised if even the professors begrudgingly gave you your high marks,” Ron said as Hermione couldn’t believe she was hearing this. 

“Dumbledore has so much power and influence, the only reason he isn’t permanent Minister of Magic is because he says ‘No’ when people ask him, if not full on beg him, to take the office. If he really believed all of that talk about how there is no difference, how muggleborns are equal, he would have done something about it on a large scale long ago. Hell, You-Know-Who was terrified of even crossing Dumbledore. Most may not say it, but to even the Light, you are still nothing more than a mudblood,” Ron said smugly. 

Hermione looked as if her world was crashing down. “But… But… The way everyone reacted when Draco called me that in second year out on the pitch,” she said in desperate hope this couldn’t be the truth. 

Ron gave a scoff. “That’s because it was a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor thing. It was the perfect chance to let the snakes have it and be in the right. Surely you noticed how no one got on Draco’s case for using the term whenever he wanted after that. Merlin’s Balls, they didn’t even bother to really take any serious action about the chamber until my sister was taken. Yet Dumbledore knew what was happening from the first student attack, if not sooner.” 

Hermione hated hearing all of this. She hated even more how it actually made almost too much sense. 

Ron gave a cruel laugh, “Do you really think the great Albus Dumbledore? The defeater of Grindelwald. The man He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named feared and never challenged directly. Do you really think he couldn’t have solved the situation after Colin’s attack, if he wanted to? Do you really think we had to wait the whole year to get the mandrake restorative? He could have easily bought a supply from somewhere. Probably even kept it off the books and through back channels so no one would notice. He’d probably end up getting at least twenty more people owing him huge favors and such as well in some way.” 

Hermione was quietly sobbing as her head hung. Ron looked her over again. He gave her a touch here and a touch there causing a break in her sobs for sounds of pleasure. He then looked at her pussy again. “I like this. You have pubic hair, but you keep it trimmed and maintained. I think you should let it be a little less well maintained though. Tell me, do you shave your armpits?” Ron asked. 

“Yes. I do…” Hermione admitted as she flushed in embarrassment. 

“Unless I say otherwise, you will stop shaving them. A mudblood slut like you doesn’t need to worry about keeping up appearances so much in that regard. I want to see if a hot girl with hairy armpits is erotic. I want to smell how lewd your armpits become. All you need to worry about from now on is following my orders and enjoying any sexual attention I give you,” he said. 

“You will never get away with this! I can tell someone. I’m sure someone will care. You say you want me, but you will never really have me. I will hate you the whole way!” she shouted in a new fit of defiance. 

Ron shook his head at her and gave a dark laugh. “No, you won’t. I could keep you like this. There is a certain allure to forcing you to give in to sexual pleasure against your will, but I want something different. I keep telling you I haven’t completed the ritual yet,” Ron said. 

“What else could possibly be left?” Hermione asked in desperation. 

“There is a very special one-time use potion--” Ron started before Hermione cut him off with a scoff. 

“You? Potions?! Don’t make me laugh. You know very well I’m the only reason you’re doing as well in that class as you are. There is no way you could concoct a potion on your own, especially if it had any level of complexity to it,” she said feeling vindication. 

Ron laughed at her again. She no longer felt that sense of vindication. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Hermione. I am good at potions. I just don’t bother with the class because there’s no reason. Why work hard when Snape’s already going to knock off a full letter grade just because I’m a Gryffindor? Why bother doing the work myself when there is an eager. Smart. Muggleborn slut always more than willing to help out her friends? Especially when she only has two of them. Maybe three if you count my sister,” he said finishing with a cheeky grin. 

Hermione blushed in shame and lowered her head. Ron was right. She hadn’t bothered to make any friends apart from Harry, Ron and to an extent Ginny. She would complain at them for not doing more work themselves, but she never turned them down when they asked for her help. She didn’t even turn them away this last year when she had that insane course load. 

“What does the potion do?” she asked in defeat. 

“It will make you into the perfect lusty sex slave. You will feel really happy and excited just to be in the presence of me, your better. Your Master. You will feel pleasure unlike anything before when I touch you sexually. You will be begging me to give you orders and to fuck your brains out. You will fulfill any order I give you,” he said. 

He gave a humorless chuckle and said, “I could tell you to stand on our table in the Great Hall, take off your clothes and piss in front of everyone and you’ll do it. You’ll probably even feel complete ecstasy while doing so. I could tell you to spend a month by Draco’s side and to love anything he does to you, so long as it doesn’t cause you lasting harm. You will love every second of that.” 

Hermione would have been completely floored if she was allowed to move on her own. “That sounds crazy! Are you saying you could tell me to do anything and I would? Like even to never shower again? Or worse…” Hermione asked. 

Ron nodded casually. “Pretty much. Like you said, this is all very illegal. Also like I said. No one will care because you’re just a muggleborn. Luckily for you, I want to keep you around. I want you to always be with me. I want you to be my girlfriend. My overly horny girlfriend. I may even one day want you to give me children. They would be half-blood, but only the blood purists care about that level of difference and even then, they will make exceptions if you prove yourself,” he said. 

“Is there any good side to this potion?” Hermione asked dryly. 

“There actually is for you. You mentioned the whole never showering again thing. I would have to look into it a little, but that might be possible. This potion gives you protection and keeps you from getting sick in almost every case. It even gives you a huge boost to your natural healing. It will keep you healthy, sexy and oh so very loving to me. After all, you can’t serve your master if you're sick and in bed. Now can you?” Ron explained. 

“Why not sell it then! You wanted fame and fortune. This potion sounds like it could give you all of that! Then you could have all of the girls you ever wanted. According to your logic,” Hermione said with a glower that Ron was starting to see as cute despite her efforts. 

Ron was in thought for a moment. “That won’t really work. The potion can’t give you the bonuses without making you completely submissive and extra eager. The ritual makes the effect last, but it’s not even required if I didn’t want what I want from this. It also only works on females. Like I said, even the most forward-thinking witches and wizards know witches only exist to be married and have children. The ritual and potion aren’t meant to work on men,” he said. 

Ron then gave a grin and said, “Though maybe you’re on to something. We might be able to tweak it a little bit and improve it. I think you just discovered our first project, Hermione. I get the feeling it is going to be so awesome having such a brainy slave girl.” 

Hermione hated how she actually liked the messed up compliment he was giving her. Her damnable lust loved it, despite the situation! 

“Damn! I wish I found this sooner. I would have used it on you after the troll attack. I can only imagine what it would be like to have had your cute little first year self naked and sucking my cock in the middle of the common room. Maybe I’ll find some magic to simulate that. I will have all the time I want to experiment and an ever-eager participant,” Ron said. 

Ron then handed her the potion which was purple in color and smelled… so… wonderful… “Mmmmmmmm…” Hermione said with an unnatural smile after inhaling the scent. 

“I know. Smells wonderful doesn’t it?” Ron stated with a snicker. 

Hermione eagerly nodded. Her mind was filled with nothing but the lovely scent of the potion. She couldn’t even remember what just happened. Did it even matter? This potion was so wonderful! 

“Go ahead and drink it all. Make sure you swallow all of the potion, Hermione,” Ron said. 

Hermione lifted the potion to her lips. There was a voice in the distance of her mind screaming at her to stop, or to just pretend she drank the potion. Or anything but actually taking it! She wouldn’t be herself anymore. She would be different, even if she was still Hermione. She would not be able to turn back if she takes the potion. There had to be some loophole in the ritual, or someway to break out of it! But taking the potion would put an end to that. 

Hermione gulped down the potion. It tasted just as heavenly as it smelled. 

“Pwwwahhhhh,” she let out a breathy sigh of delight as her eyes seemed to shimmer and momentarily show hearts in them. That was such a tasty potion! Why wouldn’t a girl want to take it? Her wonderful master was right. They should find a way to change it and share with all of the girls. She already had ideas forming in her head on how to do that. 

She took in a deep breath and relaxed. She felt so happy and wonderful. She loved being naked in front of her master. It was his right to look her over in any way he wants. She was his to do with as he wanted. It was so wonderful and thrilling. 

Hermione’s honey brown eyes were bright and there seemed to be some kind of heart shape in them, if you looked at them closely enough from the right angle. Hermione gave a beautiful smile. “What do want me to do, Master?” she asked looking shyly and cutely at him. 

“I have a lot of plans for you, Hermione. I think one of the nicknames I’ll give you will be Mudblood Slut. What do you think?” Ron asked her. 

“I’m just a Mudblood Slut. If Master wants me to call myself Mudblood Slut, then Mudblood Slut will happily do that, Master Ron,” Hermione said to him with a loving smile. 

Ron couldn’t help but grin widely. The fact Hermione called herself such a name so happily and in third person, showed the potion worked. “We have a lot to discuss before we head back, Hermione. A lot to discuss,” Ron said to her. 

Hermione looked to him dreamily and nodded her understanding. She was ready to serve and fulfill her purpose as a mudblood slut. That purpose was serving her wonderful and amazing master in any way she could at his command. Her body felt so wonderful being in his presence alone. She really hoped he would touch her. The thought caused her to let out a sensuous moan as she squirmed wantonly in front of Ron on her spot. 

Ron grinned at her actions. This was going to be so awesome! 


	3. Hermione’s New Life Begins

“So, you want me to act like your girlfriend?” Hermione asked to clarify. 

“Pretty much. For now,” Ron said. 

Hermione beamed at him. “I’m so lucky Master would grant a lowly mudblood slut like myself such an honor!” she said. She looked so happy and in love, it was as if there really were hearts in her eyes still. 

Ron looked her over again and Hermione shifted so he would get a better look of her naked body. Ron was really fighting his urge to just fuck her here and now, but he had plans for that. During their discussion, he made sure she was still a virgin and she confirmed her hymen was still intact. 

“Don’t forget to also make a point to mention from time to time you’re so happy to have a good and understanding friend like Harry, who will support you in your love,” Ron said. He knew it would tear apart the wimpy boy-who-lived to be constantly reminded he was friend zoned permanently. It would make it all the sweeter every time he fucked Hermione in the future, especially if Harry was forced to watch. 

Ron would use an easy ritual when they got to school that would essentially cause the teachers to look away from what he had with Hermione. It probably wasn’t needed given what people actually thought of muggleborns, but it would be a good precaution in case people did start to complain for whatever reasons. Hermione would also be taking full advantage of how girls are ‘trusted’ more than boys and thus could enter the guy’s side of Gryffindor Tower without any worry. It would be very rare for him to be in his bed alone this year, even if it happened a lot at first. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ron looked over Hermione’s body and decided he could have a little fun with her at least. He wouldn’t take her virginity yet, but there were other things they could do and he really wanted to look over her some more. 

“D-D-Does Master want something?” Hermione asked shyly. 

“Yeah. We’re alone for now. I have plans for when I take your first time. For now, though. Stand back up,” he commanded. 

Hermione blushed and did so. She had been naked their whole discussion. Ron looked her over and again he took in a deep sniff of her smelly armpits. Man, he had no idea how wonderful a girl’s armpits stank. He then circled behind her and ran a hand on her butt again. 

Ron licked his lips. “I wonder,” he said. He got down so his face was even with her ass. 

“Mmmphhhh. What does Master want back there?” Hermione asked with a ragged breath. Her master being so close to her rear really got her hot and bothered. 

Ron grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them apart. Hermione let out a moan as her dirtiest hole was exposed to her master. Ron looked at her asshole as it seemed to wink at him trying to get his attention. He used his thumbs to feel the inside of her butt cheeks. Hermione moaned in more need. “M-M-Master…” she whined cutely. 

The flaming haired boy then leaned in closer and took a deep sniff of her asshole. “Whoa…” he said. He took in another deep sniff. He even breathed in through his mouth to get a taste of her scent. There was something so stinky, but wonderful about her asshole. It didn’t smell like shit, but it did smell and it smelled strong. “Damn, Hermione. You really stink back here!” he said. 

Hermione was blushing in shame. “I-I-I’m sorry, Master…” she sniffed. 

“Don’t be. A mudblood slut like you should stink like this. It’s kind of intoxicating. It isn’t like you smell like crap or anything back here. It’s like your little asshole wants my attention and keeps putting out this wonderfully pungent musky smell,” he described. 

Hermione was blushing but not in shame now. “All of me wants your attention. If I can get it by smelling, then my body will make me smell for Master,” she said. 

“I might just experiment with that a bit. I need to find out a little more about what all the ritual did and how far magic will go to fulfill my commands,” Ron said. 

He then took one last whiff of her asshole and stood up behind her. He pressed his body against her naked form and Hermione breathed raggedly at the feel of his hard cock against her backdoor. “M-m-master feels this big in his pants…” she moaned out. 

“Yeah, I do. You may just be a mudblood whore, but you are fricken hot as hell. Who would have thought? Snaggle-toothed Hermione is such a knock out once she stopped hiding her body,” he said. 

“M-m-master…” Hermione said in a slightly hurt voice at the names he was calling her. At the same time, they were really turning her on as well. “Mmmmmmnnnnn,” she moaned out. 

“Also, this was thanks to some other family magic Dad shared with me and my brothers,” Ron said as he purposefully rubbed his boner against her. His dick was a little over 12 inches and had a decent thickness to it. Hermione would be well acquainted with it soon enough. For now, Ron lifted up one of Hermione’s arms and started taking in the smell of her armpit again. Oddly enough it did seem a little stronger, but that might have been his imagination. 

As he sniffed her smelly armpits, Ron started to touch and grab Hermione’s body. He tweaked her nipples. He full on grabbed her boobs and squeezed them. He played with them and made sure to rub his clothed cock against her backside. He was drinking in the power he had over her. She was his to with as he wanted. He could touch her, play with her, smell her, anything wanted to with her. It was really intoxicating having this control over her. 

Hermione kept eliciting the cutest and sexiest moans, squeaks, and any number of other sounds as he touched her. Each touch he gave sent electricity through her body it felt like. The sensation was really strong when he touched her on her pussy. 

It wasn’t too long until Hermione felt herself on the edge of cumming. “M-M-M-Master! You’re Mudblood Slut wants to cum!! Please. Please. Please!” she cried in need trying to keep herself from going over that edge. It would be rude for her to do that without his permission. 

“Go ahead. A no good smelly mudblood slut like you is supposed to cum her brains out unless I say otherwise,” Ron said with a husky voice. 

“Th-Th-Thank youuuu! OOooooowwwwwuuuu,” Hermione cried as her body was rocked by an orgasm. “Gaaahhhh!” she moaned out. It felt so amazingly good! She had never felt like this before today. Her past orgasms were like an old silent black and white movie and this one was a fully voiced color feature. 

It actually felt so good… “M-M-Master… I’m about to…” she cried in warning, but it was too late. “Phewwwwaaahhh!” Hermione sighed in relief as pale gold urine spouted from her. The heat of her naughty water was strong enough it actually noticeably warmed her as it exited. The relief was so strong her eyes were half lidded and her tongue was lulling out the side of her mouth. It was such wonderful sensation she had never felt before now. She had no idea pissing in front of someone could feel so wonderful. 

Soon she felt shame though. She was peeing herself in front of her master like a little girl and enjoyed it so much! She started to sniff a little as she noticed her master was no longer pressed up against her. Had she disgusted him? Was he abandoning her? She didn’t want that! Anything but that! 

“I-I-I’m sorry Master…” she cried a little. She then opened her eyes and noticed the reason her master wasn’t touching her, was because he was watching with interest as she peed in front of him. 

“Damn! That’s so bloody naughty and hot!” Ron said as his dick seemed to almost burst through his pants. 

“Y-y-you like it? Me peeing?” she asked with an eagerness to please her master in her voice. Her body shifted into a more provocative position to pee from and her face took on a sluttier look for her master to enjoy as she reveled in sensation herself. 

“Hell, yeah I do! I never thought it would be this hot. I can smell it too. Merlin, do you like spreading your scent around. From now on, I’ll try to watch you pee whenever I can. Also. You aren’t using toilets to pee anymore,” he said as he looked at her growing foamy puddle at the end of her naughty stream. 

“What?! Where would I go then?” Hermione asked. 

“On the floor, in the sink, out a window, in a jug, anywhere but the toilet. Except at public functions like the Quidditch World Cup. A slut like you doesn’t deserve to pee in toilets, but I, as your master, expect some decency in very public places. I will tell you otherwise when I want,” Ron said. 

“Yes, Master Ron,” she said blushing happily. Sadly, her stream tapered off soon after their discussion. “Sorry Master. All out,” she said with a cute pout. 

“It was great how it was,” Ron said. He then smirked as he undid his pants and his full erection was proudly on display for Hermione. Hermione looked to it in lust and it was clear her body and magic desired his cock and nothing else, but she refrained from acting without an order on this matter. She was his sex slave and shouldn't take liberties, especially after just becoming one. 

“On your knees,” Ron said. 

Hermione blushed but got down to her knees. Ron’s cock was level with her face now. “Worship it like the mudblood whore you are.” Hermione moaned in response to the abusive name. She loved it! She didn’t even care that she was knelt in her own puddle of piss. In fact, that made it even better. It was so demeaning kneeling in her own still warm and foamy yellow puddle of piss while worshiping cock. 

The brightest witch of her age took Ron’s dick in her hands and softly stroked it. She leaned in and took in deep inhales which always resulted in a slutty moan from her. “Master’s cock smells so strong! This is what a man smells like. So wonderful! So great! This breeding bitch is lucky to get to enjoy it! Hmmmmmmnnn,” Hermione said. 

“Love how it smells, Honey. You’ll be the one cleaning it from now on with your mouth. I’ll purposely avoid washing it whenever I shower just so you have a tastier and smellier cock to worship,” Ron said with an evil grin. 

“Thank you, Master!” Hermione said before she started taking it in her mouth. She started slurping it noisily. She wasn’t able to get it all in yet, but Ron was very satisfied for now since it was his first blow job. It was so hot that miss perfect Hermione Granger was happily swallowing his cock like a whore while kneeling in her own urine. He loved the feeling of her warm and wet mouth. It didn’t matter that she was inexperienced with it for now. 

He knew part of the pleasure of having a sex slave girl was training her. He looked forward to it. He didn’t see why someone would want a different person training their sex slave. Why miss out on all of that fun? He looked forward to her becoming an expert, but he also looked forward to her making messy amateur mistakes. He wanted to see her gagging on his cock. See her make up become a runny mess on her face. Watch as she slobbered on herself around his cock. 

“Oh yeah… Keep going! Love how slutty those noises are,” Ron moaned out. He groaned in pleasure. She was all over the place, but it was still great. It was also amazing because, too brainy for her own good, Hermione was learning her proper place at last. 

When Ron felt himself close to cumming, he grabbed Hermione’s head and rammed himself in a little deeper. Hermione gagged, because he got in so deep. She couldn’t properly breathe anymore. 

Ron grunted as he thrust a little and he shot cum load after cum load directly into her throat. Hermione was forced to swallow it all, because there was no other way. She would have wanted to anyways, but this time she didn't have any say in the matter. When his orgasm subsided, Ron popped his dick out and Hermione coughed and gagged a little before gasping for air as cum dripped from her mouth and on to her body and the floor. 

“That felt good. Can’t wait to see how you get better, Hermione,” Ron said before patting her head. Hermione was glowing in happiness as she wiped the extra cum from her lips. Damn she was so cute he thought. 

He suddenly felt a different urge coming to him. He looked around and then smirked after a minute. He shoved his cock back in Hermione’s mouth, but he didn’t go in too deep this time. He was still well inside her. He smirked as he said, “Got a gift for you, since you’re such a good little mudblood slut. Make sure you don’t miss a drop.” 

He then sighed in relief as his piss erupted from his cock and into Hermione’s mouth. Her eyes widened, but she quickly started swallowing his golden gift. Immediately after the initial shock, Hermione’s honey brown eyes shined in lust and joy at being used properly by her master. She loved the taste of his piss. It was so humiliating and wonderful and it tasted so horrible and strong, which was why she loved it so much. There was so much of it drink as well. 

Hermione hoped she would get to experience this many more times with her new life beginning. She would savor every swallow and every drop of his piss. This act also gave her a strange sense of fulfillment. It was like her body and magic knew she was finally where she belonged. 

“Phew!” Ron sighed as he finished pissing and Hermione used her mouth to clean his cock's tip. “I don’t think I’ll worry about using toilets to piss again either. I’ve got my own sex slave bitch toilet instead.” 

He would from now on be pissing in her mouth, or maybe even on her if he felt like it. He did like that thought. Him pissing all over Hermione as she eagerly and happily bathed in it while useless Harry Potter was forced to watch on in tears. 

Harry wouldn’t do anything else. He had all that bloody fame and money and never used it for anything. He was just so useless. 

“Thank you, Master! I’m so happy you want to use me!” Hermione said with a loving smile. 

Ron gave a dark chuckle. “Oh, I’ll be using you plenty. Don’t you worry,” he said. “For now, freshen up and get dressed. We’re heading back and it is time to put Operation: New Girlfriend into effect,” he said as he zipped his pants back up. 

“Yes, Ma- Darling,” Hermione said with a happy lovey dovey girlfriend smile. She was getting into girlfriend mode now. It was important she didn’t mess this up. Master ordered her what to do and she would obey to make him happy. 

When Hermione was dressed, Ron removed the platform he used to provide an even surface for the ritual. Ron then put on a pleasant smile and offered Hermione an arm. She happily took it and they made their way back. 

His mum would be so happy to hear he had a girlfriend, especially since it was Hermione, who she deeply approved of. Hermione was humming in happiness and almost skipping as they made their way back to The Burrow to rejoin his family. No one but them would know what happened here today. It was all so perfect. 


	4. Operation: New Girlfriend

Ron woke up with a stretch and a yawn. It was early in the morning, especially for him. Operation: New Girlfriend got off to a good start yesterday. His mom was over the moon when he told them about his relationship change with Hermione. 

Fred and George were completely shocked. He later jokingly thanked them for the book in private. He even said it was all thanks to them and their gift he became Hermione's boyfriend. They couldn’t even respond to that. Ron loved getting them good for a change. 

Ginny was excited as well, even if she was still her bratty self. She felt if Ron was with Hermione that meant she would have a better chance with Harry Potter. 

Percy was Percy so he was mostly indifferent. He just told Ron not to slack on his school work now that he had a girlfriend. 

Ron chuckled and said, “You do realize Hermione is my girlfriend, right? There’s no way she’ll let me slack on school work. If anything, I now have extra incentive to improve.” He played up the role by smiling lovingly to Hermione. She was blushing happily at the attention, but still nodded in agreement with his words. 

Charlie and Bill were also excited for Ron and joked with him that maybe mum would give them some slack, since he was in a relationship. The twins and Ron, laughed at their overly hopeful words. 

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Fred said. 

“You know how mum is,” George said. 

“She’ll be even more driven for her two oldest sons to marry!” the twins said together with a laugh. 

Ron’s dad was really happy about it as well. He kept clapping Ron on the back proudly as he said, “Glad one of my sons takes after me. I actually started dating your mother in my fourth year!” 

Mrs. Weasley quickly took to treating Hermione as one of the family. When Hermione mentioned she wanted to learn more about housework spells, Molly was really ecstatic. She pretty much figured she would be lucky if Ron found a girl period, with the way he usually acted. She felt as if three Christmases had come early and at once, since it was with a lovely girl like Hermione. The fact the girl wanted to learn more about how to better take care of her boy, added a fourth and fifth Christmas. 

Yep. Things were going great so far. Ron and Hermione still had a lot to go though. Harry wasn’t even here yet and then they had Hogwarts. Ron had a long way to go and a long time to contain himself. He would purposefully slip up in his eagerness to further his relationship from time to time. Otherwise his mother might start to think it was some plan the two hatched to get her off his back. Besides, what kind of a teenage couple wouldn’t get in a little trouble for being overly eager with each other? 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Master,” Ron heard a lovely voice say to him. The voice was a little rougher than normal being so early in the morning. 

“Hermione?” Ron asked in question as he looked down to her. She was there sitting on her knees by his bed looking up to him with her beautiful hair even wilder looking than usual. 

“Yes. Morning, Master. I ummm… wanted to ask what you wanted me to do with my morning pee?” she asked blushing. 

Ron was in thought for a moment. 

There was one thing he didn’t realize about the ritual. It was part of the reason it wasn’t used, additionally from being illegal. It really perverted and corrupted the caster, especially when it came to sexual desires. He was thinking of things he otherwise would never want to engage in with a girl. He even thought of doing things with girls he never would have wanted to be with such a way in the first place, were he in his right mind. 

That was why he had the idea he did, despite how wrong it was. He could only think of how delightfully wrong it was and how wonderfully taboo it would be. “I have an idea. Follow me,” he said. 

Hermione nodded and did as he ordered. He led the way back to the room she was sharing with Ginny. He closed the door and used his wand to lock and muffle it. He grinned as he said, “Ginny has actually been a bit bratty these last few months. I think she would make for a great toilet this time, Mudblood Slut.” 

Hermione’s breath hitched as she started to undress. She tilted Ginny’s head so her pee would go straight down Ginny’s throat. Ron gleamed at his sister’s body. He used his wand to rip away her nightgown without waking her up. “I actually know a way to keep her asleep, Master,” Hermione said hoping to please him more. 

“I do too. Let me look her over first,” Ron said. 

There always was a very interested part in him when it came to his sister. He quickly cast a spell that would keep her from waking up. He ran a hand along her warm and heavily freckled body. Few knew this, but her body was actually magically freckled in some parts that couldn't naturally be freckled. Ron felt that made his sister even more attractive. He looked at her budding small breasts with their bright pink and hardened nipples as he licked his lips. Ginny was a small girl, but that made it all the more delightful seeing her like this and doing naughty things to her. 

He leaned in and took in her body’s scent. He loved it. It was earthy in a great way. He then looked over her pussy which was very hairy compared to Hermione’s. Clearly his sister wasn’t as proactive with caring for herself in some regards and he really liked that. Ron looked up and blushed as he noticed his sister had some flaming red armpit hair. Damn was she actually kind of sexy looking he thought. Why should someone else get to have her first? She was his sister. She belonged to him! 

“I wonder,” Ron said as he came up to her armpits. He took in a deep inhale. “Wow…” he said. Her armpits really stank too in that sexy kind of way Hermione’s did. Ginny’s scent however was different from Hermione’s and even stronger. He took in more of it as he he inhaled deeper. Ginny's body was stinking to arouse him. he just knew it! 

Ron didn’t notice as Hermione watched on in jealousy of all the attention her master was giving his sister. She would support him in anyway she could. She was also going to really enjoy making the other girl drink her morning piss though. She only wished there was a way to force her to be awake for it and not cause a scene. Seeing the girl’s face as she was forced to take in Hermione’s used naughty water, was very enticing to the brainy slave girl. 

Ron moved down along Ginny’s petite body and took in the scent of her pussy. It was again strong, but different from Hermione’s and he still liked it. Ron was wondering if every girl had different flavored scents. He looked at her pussy and flicked his tongue out to taste her. “Wow… pussy tastes great!” he said. He looked to Hermione causing her to blush in happiness. “I’m going to be really enjoying the taste of yours later,” he said giving her a grin. 

Hermione felt really happy now! She even asked, “Does Master want to… fuck… his sister? Does she need to be pure before she’s pretty much sold off through marriage?” 

Ron blinked in thought and grinned. “Nope. She just can’t have a bad reputation. That would weaken my parents’ bargaining position. Virginity is no longer included in such matters. There really aren’t too many acceptable ways to control girls in that regard any longer. Ginny could even lie to our parents about being a virgin, so it isn’t something mentioned in negotiations. All that matters is she doesn’t have a bad reputation, or if she does we can put an end to it, or otherwise compensate for it,” he said. 

“I actually know a spell that will have her still respond well in her sleep to sexual stimulation. I can’t use magic though and it is tricky. I can teach it to you, but you wouldn’t be able to… fu-f-f-fuck… Ginny today using it,” Hermione said trying to be helpful as she squirmed in lust and touched herself. There was a part of her that loved the idea of Ginny being shamed by having her brother fuck her. She even wondered if maybe they should wake Ginny up and secure her while it happened, so younger girl knew she was fucked by her brother and shamefully enjoying it. It wouldn’t be Master’s fault he was fucking his sister like that. Clearly Ginny was too much of a tease towards her brother, the little pureblood slut. 

“Actually… I can permit you to use some magic in my name due to you being my slave girl now. It won’t register unless we use too much of it. So, go ahead. Use your spell,” he said. 

“With pleasure!” Hermione said. “Sleepus eroticius,” she said after using some more advanced wand movements. 

Ginny seemed to gasp and moan as the spell took hold. She even opened her eyes. They were unfocused, but there was some light in them showing how she was feeling. Hermione then demonstrated the spell was working by leaning down and kissing Ginny on the lips. The girl moaned a little and returned the kiss, though her arms didn’t move to wrap around her kisser, like they would if she was awake and with someone she liked. That someone would probably be Harry Useless Potter if Ginny had her way. 

Ron grinned and started to touch his sister’s pussy. She moaned in response and her pussy started to quickly get wet. Her smell grew even stronger Ron noticed. It was so hot how girls smelled stronger when they were aroused. He licked up some of her wetness. The taste was even better than it was before. 

Hermione kept kissing Ginny and started to play with the younger girl’s breasts. They were so small and cute and sexy. Hermione also knew this would turn Ginny’s body on more and Master would like that. She also really liked kissing the girl and playing with her like this. Hermione never got to really enjoy other girls as they experimented together. She was pretty sure most girls did such things. She knew for a fact Lavender and Parvati did. Those two didn't even really try to hide it. She and the other Gryffindor girls in their year had walked in on the two more than a couple of times. Ginny's body was great Hermione decided. She hoped Master wanted her to do more to his sister in the future. 

“Master… I can’t hold it much longer,” Hermione said blushing after some time. 

Ron looked up to her with some of Ginny’s pussy juice dripping from his face. Hermione leaned over and scooped some of it with a finger to sample. She had to admit she liked how Ginny tasted as she hummed in delight. “Go ahead and get in position. Make sure it will go down her throat,” Ron said as he removed his sleeping pants. 

Hermione was jealous again. Ginny was so lucky. She was going to get to enjoy Ron’s cock inside her pussy first! “ _How dare the slutty little sister tempt her brother so much,_ ” Hermione thought as she gladly got in position. She would enjoy doing this in more ways than she probably should. 

Ginny let out a moan as she was forced to only breath in the scent of Hermione’s pussy now. A part of Hermione was happy her pussy smelled even stronger, since it was the morning. Ginny then let out a louder moan as her body seemed to shudder a little. “Damn… Ginny’s so nice and tight!” Ron said. He then started to rock back and forth as he went in and out of his sister’s overly eager young pussy. 

Hermione opened Ginny’s mouth and shifted her head to the right angle again. Hermione made sure she had enough clearance above Ginny, so Ron could see as she pissed in his sister’s mouth. Hermione had an aroused and relieved face as she let out a far more sensuous sigh of relief than necessary. Soon the sounds of Ginny swallowing liquid could be heard as the wonderful stench of witch piss started to fill the room. 

Ron watched with a dark and aroused fascination as Hermione took her morning piss in Ginny’s mouth. Hermione had cast some spell on Ginny so he noticed his sister’s sinful body was swallowing the dark gold gift offered to her from Hermione’s body. Ron started to speed up his thrusts into his sister’s pussy as it greedily tightened around his cock. 

He was going in deep and hard now. It seemed Ginny’s body knew what purpose it served. He would be doing this more often he decided. It felt good fucking his sister and her tight petite body. He wanted to ruin his sister for anyone else. He wanted her pussy to crave his cock above all others. He thought it would be really hot that she kept lusting for her brother’s cock, even after she was married. He wanted Ginny coming to him begging to be fucked, even after she had kids with her husband. 

Ron could just see it now in his mind. Ginny coming to him at family events acting all hot and sexy. Looking to him with pleading eyes as her children played with their cousins and a nondescript man talked to the twins. “Please Brother… Please fuck me! No one else can use me properly. Not even my husband,” dream Ginny whispered in seductive manner. She would then lift up her arm and show him her armpit hair as her smell grew stronger. “I haven’t bathed in a couple of days, because I know you like smelly girls,” she said to him. 

Yeah. That would be awesome! 

Maybe Ron would hook her up with Harry after he found a way to train his sister properly and conquered her. That would be amazing! Harry Potter fangirl Ginny marrying the man of her dreams, but always getting her sexual satisfaction from her brother instead. He would be sure she reeked of his cum every night she returned to Harry. Her sinful body would be sticky and covered in dried incestuous cum. 

The youngest Weasley son watched as Hermione’s aim slipped and she started pissing on Ginny’s face. “Oops. Sorry about that Master…” she said in apology. If he was actually paying attention, he would have noticed the apology wasn’t genuine and her naughty giggle was from more than just what they were doing. 

“That’s fucking hot! Don’t worry about it, Mudblood Slut. My orders were to just not pee in a toilet. Drench my tease of a sister in your filthy piss if you want,” Ron said darkly aroused. 

“Yes, Master!” Hermione gleefully said. She then purposefully showered Ginny in her foulest smelling and naughtiest used waste water. She giggled again as her golden liquid soaked the girl’s face and hair. She moved a bit to make sure her piss stream showered down on Ginny’s small breasts as well. 

Hermione let out a moan. She felt so hot defiling Ginny’s body with her mudblood piss. She could even smell her own piss on the girl now. Ginny stank of her! That would teach the tease of a slutty sister, even if it was only for a little while and in her sleep. 

“Almost there!” Ron said as he thrust in deep again. It was too damn hot watching Hermione’s smelly piss cover his sister in a lovely wet yellow tinged sheen. It looked like Ginny was sweaty, but she smelled of piss and the droplets were golden instead of clear. It was even better because under the effects of the spell Ginny was moaning like the slut sister she deep down was! 

Ron grunted as his cock erupted cum inside of his sister. He couldn’t help let out a chuckle of arousal as he defiled Ginny’s insides with incestuous cum. He was painting her insides with cum and marking her as his. He pulled out and the couple last spurts landed on her lower body. Hermione was moaning as it seemed she had taken to pleasuring herself once her stream finished. 

Ron came up and looked closer at his sister’s piss covered face as Hermione moved off of her. He gave his sister a kiss in curiosity. He could taste Hermione’s piss on Ginny’s lips. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It was actually kind of tasty in a strange way. He then looked over Ginny’s piss covered body and took in a deep sniff of her armpits. 

“You really left your mark, Hermione. She completely reeks of Mudblood piss. Her armpits stink even more now! Man, who knew girls smelled so wonderful,” Ron said. He really liked the smell of Ginny covered in Hermione’s urine. How could anyone have ever strayed from the truth. Witches smelled even more to turn on others when they were fulfilling their purpose while being put in their place. 

“Ginny is such a nasty pureblood bitch. Letting a Mudblood Slut piss all over her while moaning like a whore,” he said with a dark chuckle. 

Hermione was moaning loudly as well. Ron looked to his sex slave. She was so damn hot looking like that. He looked to Ginny again and admired Hermione’s naughty work once more. He wanted to keep Ginny smelling like Hermione’s piss all day, but that wouldn’t fly, for now. It was a good idea for the future though. 

He could still enjoy this a little longer though. “Come over here and give me a hand job, Hermione. I want to cover her face in my cum. The magic dad taught us makes it so we don’t really have a refractory period,” he said. 

Hermione came over and wrapped her hands around his massive and thick cock. It soon grew hard again. “Yeah… That’s good,” he said with a moan. He turned around and Hermione kissed his lips. Her eyes widened as she tasted her own piss on them along with Ginny. She kissed him more. It was a surprisingly wonderful taste. She loved the idea of giving her master a hand job standing over his sister like this. 

She took one hand off for a moment and moved so she could raise her arm for Ron. “How do I smell?” she asked in a sultry voice. She never knew how excited she would feel from being smelled by someone. Ron took in a deep inhale and hummed in approval as he grinned. Hermione resumed her hand job properly after that. 

Her master’s cock was so big. It was so strong as it stood erect. She looked at the veins and moaned as she drooled a little. Ron’s cock was a masterpiece! How could witches have strayed from their true path? She now realized how wonderful a big throbbing cock was. That was all she should care about. Doing well in school, was purely to show how worthy she was of being Ron’s Mudblood Slut. 

“Oh yeah! Cumming on the bitch,” Ron said after a moment and grunted in pleasure as Hermione sped up her rubbing. Ron’s cock erupted. Cum splattered on Ginny’s face, bright flaming red hair and small tits. It was a wonderfully sinful and incestuous addition to her already piss glazed body. Hermione's breath was ragged as she looked at the sexual display in front of her. 

“I think I got plans for her now as well. We’re going to have to train her good, Hermione. I want my slut sister craving my cock and your asshole and pussy. Imagine us both defiling her every time we want before sending her back to her husband,” Ron said with a chuckle. 

“Won’t that hurt negotiations? Won’t that be wrong?” Hermione asked. 

“Very wrong. I think we might get her hooked up with Harry Bloody Useless Potter though. That way my family get’s his money from her marriage and children. Besides, he won’t do anything about it. We’ll make sure he knows what happens to her when the time comes though. We’ll send her back every night, filled with my cum and covered in your piss,” Ron said. 

Hermione gave a giggle. “Master really does hate Harry. Don’t you?” she asked. 

“And?” he replied with a frown. 

“I-I-I was just saying, Master. I’ll do whatever you want. I just thought it would be great fun… Yeah. I can’t wait! Harry is useless. If it wasn’t for us, he probably wouldn’t even know how to point his wand in the right direction,” Hermione said with a small smile. 

Ron chuckled. “Knew you would be a wonderful Mudblood Slut Slave. Well. As unfortunate as it is... Time to clean up Ginny,” he said. He then used magic to clean her up and fixed her nightgown. It looked as if nothing happened. 

“She’ll wake up and just think she had the strangest dream that she can’t really remember properly, apart from it being wonderfully naughty,” Hermione said in satisfaction. 

“Good. Follow me back up to my room, Hermione. We’re going to have a little fun before joining everyone else,” he said with a perverted grin. 

“Yes, Master,” Hermione said happily as she went and got her clothes from near Ginny, but she didn’t put them on yet. Her master liked seeing her naked and she loved being naked for her master. She also liked how naughty she would feel walking in the house naked. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“You two are so lovely together,” Mrs. Weasley cooed as she looked to Hermione and Ron sitting next to one another at the breakfast table. The rest of the family was already finished. It was just Hermione, Ron and Ginny left. 

Mrs. Weasley then sighed as she said, “But I don’t want to catch you two on the couch again like that.” The two young teens blushed. “I know how young love is, but still... Be on your best behavior, Ron. And don’t forget your manners either,” she said in light-hearted warning. 

“Ugh!” Ginny said as she mocked gagging for a second. “Ron doesn’t even know what manners are!” she said with a whine. 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley!” Mrs. Weasley said sternly. 

Ginny blushed and looked downcast. “You shouldn’t say such things like that. You should be supporting your brother in his new stage of life!” she scolded her daughter. 

Ginny pouted as she said, “I’m fine with them being together. I’m even happy. I just don’t want to see them… doing anything romantic like, in front of me! Besides! I’m pretty sure he had his hand under Hermione’s shirt earlier! How are you not angrier at him?!” 

Hermione blushed and didn’t say anything. Ron crossed his arms and scoffed at Ginny. “You’re just jealous you aren’t with anyone,” Ron said. 

“Ron…” Mrs. Weasley said in warning. 

Ron winced and frowned while looking away. They couldn’t tell if he muttered an apology or a cruse as he said something under his breath. 

“That’s better,” Mrs. Weasley said. She was thinking her spoiled little Ronnikins was acting very mature for himself and apologizing, even if it wasn’t audible. 

Ginny let out a breath that caused one of her bangs to flutter a little as she left the table. Ron was so annoying at times! He really didn’t get it with other people. Yeah, she was a bit jealous, but she wasn’t saying the things she did because of that. It was just the truth. 

Why would she want to see her brother sucking face with Hermione? Or anyone for that matter?! They should keep that stuff to his room. As far as Ginny was concerned, the two of them could stay up there doing whatever they wanted with each other all day long apart from meals. She didn’t even care how disheveled and debauched Hermione looked at those meals. She didn’t even care if Hermione’s soaked panties were found in the hallway outside his door. She just didn’t want to see them doing such things, even if they probably weren't to that stage yet. 

“I’m going to see Luna,” Ginny shouted as she left the house. At least there, she could have fun and not have to see her brother constantly making out with Hermione. She could also enjoy one of her secret shames. 

Luna loved being au natural about things, so the two of them never peed in toilets at her home. Ginny couldn’t describe why, but she really loved pissing anywhere but a toilet. It was also kind of hot seeing Luna do the same, especially when she could smell her friend’s urine. That had actually led to them experimenting a time or four. It was kind of sexy smelling one of Luna’s strong and naughtiest scents like that. Her friend’s privates were also really tasty. It also didn’t help matters that Luna being naked at home wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. 

Ginny wondered if they could do some experimenting this visit. Merlin was she more than a little wound up today. It had to have been that strange dream she couldn’t remember from last night. Ginny just knew it was really hot and she woke up so very horny that day with her pussy so wet she was pretty sure her sheets were wonderfully ruined. She wanted to visit Luna and throw off her clothes so the two of them could enjoy each other’s bodies. She wanted to come home in a sexed-out daze probably missing her panties and kind of smelling like Luna's girl cum. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Hermione and Ron did their best to behave after his mom called them out like that. They even went out of their way to actually be helpful around the house. His mom was eating it all up too. It annoyed the twins, mostly because they didn’t get how he could have a girlfriend before them. It also started to annoy Ginny too. She looked cute when she was annoyed, but wasn’t angry enough she was about to hex you. 

Ron looked around after they finished de-gnoming the garden. It was a hot and sweaty afternoon. He smiled when he saw they were alone and no one would notice them. The Twins were busy in their room and not likely to be seen until dinner. His parents were gone for the day. Bill and Charlie were trying to get Percy to focus on something other than cauldron bottom thickness, so they took him out for the day. Ginny was visiting Luna again. Ron secretly hoped she would return looking as much of a sexy mess, if not more, than last time. He really liked the naughty idea of his sister and Luna having crazy lesbian sex with each other. He would still make Ginny his, but maybe he would add Luna as well sometime. The girl was very strange, but she was cute and many times unintentionally extra naughty. When Luna visited them, it was very likely they would find her heavily stained panties somewhere. A couple of times Luna didn't even wear panties when visiting. Ron had gotten a couple of glimpses at her pussy because of that. 

Ron turned to Hermione. “Let me see them,” he said. 

Hermione blushed, but started unbuttoning her top. She blushed but felt really happy. Her master wanted to see her breasts and armpits. She threw her top to the side and tore off her bra to set her sweat covered breasts free. 

“Hmmmm…” Ron said as he saw her sweat covered tits glisten in the sun. Hermione then raised her arms for him. She didn’t have hair there yet, but he could still take a nice sniff of them. He leaned in and looked at the sweat dripping from her armpits. He took in a deep breath. “Ohhh yeah… That’s how a mudblood slut should smell,” he said with a perverted giggle. 

“Tha-Thank you, Master,” Hermione said feeling happy. 

Ron then brought his tongue out and gave one of her armpits a lick. “Salty…” he said with a smack of his lips. It was still hot as hell to taste her like this. It was even better because she shuddered in desire and pleasure while he did so. Damn was it hot when girls were aroused. They should always be aroused and ready to let a wizard have his way them. That way they could cum their brains out in ecstasy when the wizard was using them. 

He suddenly pulled Hermione tight to him causing her to blush and look to the side. He tilted her head back to face him as she looked up to him. He leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. She eagerly returned it. She was like a hopeless alcoholic just offered a drink after a few dry days. She let out such sensual moans in response. 

Ron then slipped a hand into her pants as her breath hitched. He grinned to her and bite her ear lightly before whispering, “It seems my mudblood slave forgot her panties. You, naughty smelly girl.” 

“Hmmmmmm… Master… I really want to cum…” she begged. 

Ron grinned as he stepped back from her. “Two conditions,” he said. 

Hermione looked to him in desperation. 

“I want you to strip completely here and piss in the garden,” he said. 

Hermione nodded and eagerly tore off her jeans before tossing them away. She didn't need them. They just got in way too often. She squatted in front of Ron and made sure her stance was spread wide for his viewing pleasure. Soon the sound of water splattering on the ground and the leaves of plants could be heard. It grew in intensity as Hermione sighed in relief. She hadn’t pissed since that morning and she couldn't help but drink a lot at breakfast. The Juice Mrs. Weasley made that morning was extra wonderful. It felt so good to piss now and her stream was really strong and a lovely yellow color. Her master liked it when there was some color to her piss. He didn’t like it being clear. He didn’t think that was naughty enough. 

Ron loved watching Hermione defile his mother’s precious garden with her filthy smelly piss. She made sure to soak not just the ground but some of the plants too. The main puddle of pee she left was more foamy than usual today. 

As her stream trickled to a stop, she blushed and said, “All gone…” 

Ron had been staring at her the whole time. How could the sight of a girl pissing be that fucking hot? He didn't know how it was possible, but he loved it. His massive dick was trying to break through his pants. He grinned and said, “I don’t think I need to tell you the second condition.” 

Hermione licked her lips as her eyes glowed in lust and love for her master. Ron stepped closer. Hermione undid his pants and brought his dick out. It smelled even stronger due to the heat and sweat from his balls. “Mmmmm…” Hermione moaned out trying her hardest not to cum so hard it would leave a small and wet crater in the ground below her. 

She started sucking and slurping right away and made sure to lick all of the sweat on his cock. “Sooooowww whaasty…” she moaned around his cock. It was so delicious to her. It tasted even better like this. She couldn’t get enough of it! And the smell was so strong! It was so thick in her throat that she even gagged a little a couple of times. 

Hermione used her tongue all around his hard meat. She was making all kinds of naughty perverted noises as she did so. She didn't even bother with the saliva and spit dribbling from her mouth. Her eyes even briefly fluttered as her taste buds were assaulted and her nose filled with his the scent of cock. His cock was so thick and tasty to her. She felt liked she was a drug addict just experiencing their favorite high again after a long week in forced rehab. She only wanted to taste that warm thick and sticky cum of his now. 

“Damn!” Ron said as he shoved his dick further down her throat. It wasn’t long until he moaned and shook as he came load after load down her throat. Hermione did her best to swallow it all. It was so thick and tasty. It was her treat for being a good little Mudblood Slut for her Master. 

“Hahhhhh…” Ron sighed in satisfaction. He then pulled out of her mouth and grinned. “Good try… But that wasn’t the second condition, Mudblood Slut,” he said lustfully grinning at her. 

“Awww…” Hermione said with an incredibly cute pout, even though she was naked and covered in sweat with some cum dripping from her mouth. 

Ron gave a chuckle. He then relaxed and sighed. Piss erupted from his cock. It was nasty smelling, with a strong stream and yellow gold in color. It was also showering all over Hermione’s naked sweaty body. 

“Go ahead. Enjoy yourself, piss loving bitch,” Ron said with a chuckle. 

Hermione moaned out as she rubbed herself and soon orgasmed as Ron continued pissing on her. “This… This is how I belongggg!” she said in between her moans. She opened her mouth so Ron could give her a drink. 

Ron smirked and gladly provided it. It was so hot pissing on her and having her drink his foul nasty piss. His piss started to collect on her in various spots. He had so much he needed to let out. It was extra foamy too where it collected on her. “You’re gonna reek of piss after this,” Ron said with an amused chuckle. 

“MMmm…. Mark me… Oh yes!! Mark me as yours! Make me smell so everyoneee knows I belong to you. Hmmmmmmppphhh,” Hermione said as she moaned out again and once more orgasmed. Her fingers were in so deep it was like her whole hand was shoved inside her hungry pussy. 

“Happily,” Ron said with a grin. He still had a good bit to go and it was all going on Hermione. Damn, he was right it would be hot pissing on her. He’d have do this to Ginny as well soon. 

Earlier they discussed Ginny would be next to go through the ritual with him. He would smooth up to her a little first. He didn’t mind that. She would be his slutty little sister slave soon enough. Then he could do with her whatever he wanted and tell her to do whatever he wanted. He already had plans. 

“Come on, muggleborn whore. We have some more outside chores to do. No one will be able to see us either while we do them,” Ron said after his stream finally ceased. 

“Does that mean?!” Hermione asked almost eagerly. 

“Yeah. You aren’t putting your clothes back on yet. You aren’t getting a drying spell used on you either,” Ron said while smirking. 

He loved the thought of a piss and sweat covered Hermione working under the sun for him. He would even be checking to see if her armpits would override the smell of his piss. He wanted them to, but he also didn’t want them to. It was complicated. 

Ron wanted to smell her stinky armpits, but he also wanted to smell his piss on her. It would show she belonged to him. It would show he ruined her and she loved every minute of it. It would show she was his property. 

Hermione grinned happily as she picked up her clothes and followed Ron. Her master was so amazing. He was letting her enjoy being covered in his piss. She was probably the luckiest girl ever. She had a master who knew how put her in her place. What more could a mudblood slut like her want? It was a wonderful day and time to be Ron Weasley’s Mudblood Whore, Hermione. She would be sweaty and smelly all afternoon for her Master under the sun. 

They really needed to get that modified potion ready. All of the other witches needed to come to this wonderful realization as well. They needed to learn their place again, as Master Ron wanted to show them. It was his ideal. His vision. For all witches, to be in their proper place once more and she completely agreed with him. 

Hermione silently chuckled at how naive she was until the ritual. She had no idea about the wonders of hot throbbing cock back then and she still had so much more to learn. She really wished her master wasn’t waiting until Hogwarts to fuck her. She wanted… no… needed... his cock inside her now! But she wasn’t the one to make the decisions. That was for her Master. 

Maybe she would tempt him even more by smelling more for him. Did she really need to shower as often as she did? She had feeling Ginny's smell was so strong because the tease didn't bathe regularly, knowing how it would tempt her brother and others. Ginny didn't even shower when she came home from her friend's last time, despite reeking of another girl's pussy and girl cum. Yeah. Hermione needed to show her Master she would be the best Mudblood Slut ever. She'd only bother bathing every other day or two now. Just until they found out if she needed to bother bathing at all after going through ritual and taking that potion. 


	5. Little Sister Sex Slave

“Hey, Ginny!” Ron said to his sister one afternoon. 

“Yeah, Ron?” she asked. 

“I actually discovered some old family magic not too long ago. I was wondering if you wanted to experience it as well,” Ron said. 

“Really?” Ginny asked in surprise. 

“Yeah,” Ron replied. 

“You might be a little curious about if it is safe or not,” Hermione started. “Ron and I already went through with it shortly after I arrived. We felt it would help us better as boyfriend and girlfriend,” Hermione explained to the other girl. 

“After that, we both looked at it and realized it could be easily and safely modified for siblings. It is a ritual that will bring us closer together. Think of it as my way of apologizing for all the times I wasn’t the best brother I should have been,” Ron said. 

He frowned a little and looked downcast as he added, “Especially during your first year.” 

Ginny was surprisingly touched by his words. It was because she could tell he was being sincere. She had kind of felt let down by her family after that first year. They acted like it hadn’t really happened. She supposed they felt that was the best way to handle it, but just ignoring she was possessed by an evil like that... Made her feel even more secretly ashamed of herself. It was like they couldn’t even bare to think their daughter/sister was tainted in such a way. 

“Is it safe?” she asked curiously. 

“Yes, it is. I know what you’re thinking. How could it be with me working on it. Hermione actually did most of the work modifying it. So, don’t worry,” Ron said with a grin. 

Hermione smiled and nodded as she added, “I’ve always been telling him he needed to better understand girls’ emotions, especially having a younger sister. I wanted this to be done right.” 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Magics of Yore. Magics of Time. Magics of Nature, Body and Mind. She is ready. Bind this one to me. I invoke the ancient Magic of Weasley! Bind. Bind. Bind,” Ron said with a flourish as Ginny felt ancient magic take hold of her. 

“Thus, the magics take hold. Ginevra Molly Weasley, your new life begins,” Ron said. 

Ginny wasn’t sure what to think of this. She couldn’t even react as Hermione stepped forward smiling with a potion and offered it to her. “Drink it, Ginny,” Ron ordered. 

Ginny’s body reacted on its own as she took the potion. It really did smell wonderful and tasted just as great! The potion tasted so wonderful it drowned out the angry and betrayed voice inside her that was royally pissed at her brother doing this to her. That voice was even plotting how to best kill him. 

Soon, she gave a hum of delight and smacked her lips in approval of the potion’s taste. “That was great,” she said. She then looked to her brother lovingly and her heart beat faster. She was also pretty sure her panties were ruined as her pussy quickly grew wet. 

Ron was better than any other guy in her life. Who was the world to tell her it was wrong to lust after her brother? He was so… wonderful. “What do you want with your slutty little sister slave, brother?” she asked in a lusty voice. 

Ron grinned. It had worked just like he knew it would. Ginny was now his as well. He would make sure she was well used. “Take off your clothes,” he said. 

Ginny blushed but eagerly undressed. She stood there naked in front of her brother as he eyed her up as her pussy dripped in arousal and stained the floor. Damn, did she look sinfully hot with her pale petite body covered in freckles. Then there was the lewdness of her hairy pussy and hairy armpits on her young body. She squirmed under his gaze. 

“From now on, you will never wear deodorant unless I tell you. You will no longer use toilets unless we are in a very public setting. Of course, whatever I tell you will always take precedence other anything else,” Ron said. 

“Of course, Master Brother. Little sisters should stink as much as they can for their brothers,” Ginny said in a loving voice. 

“Now then…” Ron started as he looked to Hermione. “Come over here and eat out her mudblood asshole,” he said. 

Hermione blushed in eagerness. Her master wanted to watch as Ginny tasted her asshole! It was so naughty, especially because of how beautiful Ginny was and how pure her blood. Even before the ritual and everything, there was a part of her that wished she and Ginny had experimented with each other plenty when she first visited. 

Ginny blushed and came over to the older girl. Hermione started to undress and bent over so her asshole was right in Ginny’s face. Ginny moaned at the sight and smell of it. “Looks tasty… Smells great,” she said as she licked her lips. She hoped to taste it frequently. Ginny also hoped it would always smell so lewdly. Maybe even smell more as time went on, that would be wonderful. 

Soon Hermione was moaning in pleasure as Ginny noisily licked away at her asshole. It was such a wonderful treat for the younger girl. She had no idea it would taste this great! It was almost better tasting than Luna’s. Though she would admit Luna wonderfully stank more. That was something very important when it came to witches. 

Hermione was lost to the feelings of pleasure. She didn’t even notice as she accidentally farted in Ginny’s face. Ginny took in a deep breath just at that moment. “Wow… Hermione… That really smells… and is so hot!” she said as she took in another deep breath of Hermione’s lingering fart. 

Hermione blushed. “I’m sorry…” she said. 

Ron grinned. “Nah. She’s right. That’s so wrong and hot! Don’t hold back, Hermione. You shouldn’t either, Ginny,” he said. 

Ginny then sighed in relief as she started to urinate as she took in more of Hermione’s fart. She started licking Hermione’s asshole even more eagerly. It was as if Hermione farting added a tasty spice to her backdoor. It also felt so good pissing all over the floor while eating out another girl’s stinky asshole. She wondered if her Master Brother would let her do this with Luna sometime. 

“Yeah… That’s what a teasing slut of a little sister should do. She should piss on the floor while eating out a mudblood slut’s asshole and sniffing her farts,” Ron groaned in pleasure. 

Hermione gave a very relieved looking face as she farted again in Ginny’s face. Ginny moaned into Hermione’s smelly asshole as she took as much of the gaseous gift the older girl gave her. Hermione’s farts smelled so much they were intoxicating for Ginny, especially since it was mixing with the smell of younger girl's piss puddle on the floor. 

“Kiss each other and really get into it,” Ron ordered after a moment. 

Ginny stood up and Hermione turned around. The two looked at each other with blushes and love as they locked lips. Hermione could taste her own asshole on Ginny’s breath. She loved it! 

Ginny loved the taste of Hermione’s lips. She deepened the kiss and Hermione responded in kind. The two girls started to caress one another. Ginny gasped in pleasure as Hermione found her eager pussy with a finger. She moaned into the kiss. It felt so wonderful having a girl touch her slut teasing pussy. Hermione, and any other girls, should feel free to use her pussy in such a way. 

Hermione was amazed how wonderful it was to finger another girl’s pussy. Ginny’s was so wet and warm and smelled so much. The fact she just took a piss on the floor made it all the better. Pussies were meant to be used in many ways, especially like this. 

As they kissed, Hermione started to piss. The two were lost to their kiss and how much their master loved watching them they didn't even really react too much to the piss. Hermione’s stream was warming Ginny’s right leg. Hermione then broke the kiss for a moment and lifted Ginny’s left arm. She took in a deep inhale of Ginny’s hairy and smelly armpit. “Ohhh Ginny… It really stinks so much…. Mmmmm,” she moaned out as she orgamsed to the younger girl’s stink. She was a little jealous the younger girl had so much stink to put out, even if it was so arousing. Hermione was further sure Ginny didn’t bathe regularly on purpose so she would stink even more. Hermione didn’t like being at a disadvantage, but she also hoped Ginny would smell more and more. 

Ginny was set off by Hermione’s orgasm mixed with the feeling of the mudblood slut’s piss on her leg. She felt so lowly being used in place of a toilet like this. She loved how defiled she felt letting a mudblood slut piss on her after farting on her. She wanted more of this, especially since it pleased her brother. 

Ron undressed and laid on the ground. “Ginny. Get over here. I want you fucking me with that pussy of yours. Hermione stand above me. Ginny, continue to lick her asshole while you fuck me with that pussy,” Ron ordered. 

The girls eagerly responded to his commands. Ginny licked her lips as she looked at her brother’s cock. She loved the idea of licking Hermione’s asshole while having wonderful and sweet incestuous sex with Ron. She wanted her brother ruining her for anyone else! She wanted his massive cock molding her pussy to fit it the best. 

Ginny was soon thrusting up and down on her brother’s massive cock in no time. It was so amazing! It was massive! It felt so good, and it was so taboo, but so very right! She didn’t agree with that foolishness about incest being wrong, but she still let the thought of doing something seen as so very wrong arouse her. She wanted people to watch as she did something so wrong and taboo as fuck her brother like a common whore. She wanted to be her brother’s personal cock sleeve and would never wear stupid clothes again. She wanted Ron fucking her brains out in front of their family! They thought she was tainted already because of the possession. Let them see how far she had fallen and how very wonderful it was. Let them hear as she moaned in ways that turned them on despite the wrongness of it all. Let them watch as Ron’s cum defiled her body further. 

The flaming haired girl moaned in wanton desire as she took in a deep inhale of Hermione’s smelly asshole. It was like the nasty and sexy hole put out even more stink for her to enjoy. She continued to feast on Hermione’s wonderful smelly asshole. It was so tasty. She hoped Hermione’s mudblood asshole would always smell for her to enjoy. She hoped Ron would have her lick Hermione’s asshole plenty at Hogwarts. 

Hermione moaned in desire as Ginny ate her asshole out. It was so hot having the younger sister lick her back there while she fucked her brother. Ron then multiplied the muggle born’s pleasure by a degree she couldn’t even calculate as he leaned up and took in the smell of her pussy. She was overcome by the pleasure of both her holes being licked by eager tongues. 

Ron loved how hot and wrong it was to fuck Ginny’s pussy. It was his though, and he would use it and her whenever he wanted. He let her do all the work this time though. Why should he help out his slave sister all the time when it was far more gratifying to let her do the work? He leaned up and took in the smell of Hermione’s pussy. It was so strong and mixed with a hint of her urine. The scent seemed to grow stronger as he took it in. It was like her pussy knew he loved the scent and made sure to give him as much as possible. Witches were amazing like that. 

He started licking it after a moment. The taste of her pussy was so strong and wonderful. “Bloody Hell! You really taste good, Hermione. And you feel fantastic, Ginny,” he said before grunting in pleasure. 

Ginny let out a sinfully shameful moan in response. She loved being filled by her brother’s massive cock. She increased her efforts. She was working up a sweat and loved every second of it. Her mind was wonderfully blank as her body went into autopilot or something. She was panting as her freckled body took in her Master Brother’s cock. Her eyes were a little unfocused as her tongue seemed to hang out a little as she momentarily forgot her duty of licking Hermione's stink hole. 

“Knew it would be totally worth enslaving my tease of a sister,” Ron said with a moan. 

Ginny paused for a moment and focused as she said, “I’m so glad you saw fit to make me yours, Master Brother. Use me as you want. Little Sisters can’t ask for anything more than to be owned by their amazing brother and his massive cockkk…” She then threw her head back and let out a loud and long moan of pleasure as her body shook shamelessly in orgasm. 

Ron grunted and thrust up into her hard and stilled her hips. He moaned out in pleasure as he loaded his sister’s naughty incestuous pussy with his thick cum. He loved the rush painting her insides white, gave him. He was making her even more his every time he came inside her. Every second his cock was in her slutty eager pussy. He was amused with the thought of making her pussy forever reek of his cum. He wanted his sister to always be dripping his cum and reeking of it, when she wasn’t reeking of other naughty scents. 

He loved the idea of Harry being forced to smell her every night, even after they were married. Harry would know how useless he was when Ginny’s well used cunt reeked of her brother’s cum. Famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, couldn’t even please his wife more than her brother did. 

Ginny couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to be filled with her brother’s naughty thick and warm cum. She felt right for the first time ever. She knew this was where she belonged. Being used by her brother to dump his cum inside her as she took in a dirty mudblood’s asshole. She hoped this would be how her life went from now on. She wanted to be used and abused by her brother in so many wonderful and wrong ways. She wanted him ruining her in front of everyone at Hogwarts has he pumped her full of cum in the great hall. 

Hermione moaned out as well. Ron was moaning right into her pussy and it sent vibrations of pleasure through her body. She took in ragged breaths once her orgasm subsided. “Thank you so much, Master. Thanks for letting your Mudblood Slut feel so good,” she said as she caught her breath and pleasure jolted through her. 

She really couldn’t wait until her master finally took her virginity, but this was still really nice. Maybe he wouldn’t make her wait before taking her asshole's virginity. He wasn’t as concerned about saving that. She really wanted that massive cock of his gaping her asshole as she experienced nothing but pure sexual bliss. 

[-] [-] [-] 

After a moment, the three separated. Ginny looked really pleased with herself as incestuous cum leaked from her slut pussy. Hermione looked blissed out as her pussy dripped girl cum and her asshole was covered in another girl’s saliva. 

“Alright,” Ron started. “You two kneel by each other,” he commanded. 

Ginny and Hermione assumed their positions as close to each other as possible. Ginny could smell Hermione’s armpits and girl cum from here. Hermione could smell Ron’s cum dripping from Ginny’s pussy. She was happy to have fulfilled her master’s orders, but jealous the slutty little sister got to have their master’s cum inside her first, as a fellow slave. She wanted to reek of her Master’s cum too! 

Ron sighed as he aimed is cock at the girls. Soon piss erupted from it. He grinned darkly and chuckled as he showered both girls in his piss. Damn, it was hot putting them in their place like this. Hermione and Ginny both opened their mouths to catch as much of his piss as they could. He mostly aimed at their bodies though. Hermione’s lightly tanned body covered in sweat. Ginny’s sweaty freckled body dripping his cum. Both were being happily defiled by his foul and smelly piss. 

He adjusted his aim to shower their faces some. He made sure to drench their hair as well. Hermione’s light brown hair was darkened as he soaked it with his piss. Ginny’s flaming red hair also darkened slightly and looked as if she slicked it with some kind of hair product. He loved knowing they would reek of his piss tonight. 

Damn, was it hot using girls as urinals, especially when they reeked of sex and arousal. He couldn’t wait until he knew for sure about the magic here. The only way he could think to make this better is if the two fuck hole girls never showered again. That way everyone would know how dirty they were. 

When he was finished, both girls had a naughty coating of golden piss on their bodies. He loved how there was enough he could tell it was piss. It wasn’t at all clear, but instead a slightly golden tinge. Ginny and Hermione then started kissing each other and licking piss from one another occasionally. 

“You two bitches will be wonderful slaves I get the feeling,” Ron said with a perverted grin. He was so going to thoroughly use Ginny and eventually he would make it so they wouldn’t have to worry about hiding it. Ron had a vision in his mind. It was a very twisted and sexy vision. 

He saw girls always walking around naked and eager to be fucked. He saw both Hermione and Ginny covered in dried cum and piss while casually sitting with each other in the common room. He saw all witches in their rightful place again. He saw himself surrounded by girls happily catering to his every desire. He saw himself having everything he deserved instead of Useless Bloody Potter having it. 

Yes. Things were looking even more up for Ron. However, there was still much to be done. Tomorrow would be crucial. He and his family would be going to get Harry Potter for the summer. He would have to play the part of best mate as always. 

It wasn’t too hard, but Harry was really annoying at times, even then. Ron and Hermione would have to contain themselves around everyone during that time. He would enjoy how they planned to mess with Harry though. It would be a little carried away kiss, sneaked while they thought no one was looking and maybe a blatantly sexual touch they pretended no one would see. Maybe they would use a spell to have Harry sleepy and unable to know he was awake while they did something naughty with each other. Maybe it would just be Harry hearing suggestive sounds from them. Whatever it was. It would be great fun! 

That reminded Ron of something important. “Ginny,” he started. 

“Yes, Master Brother?” she asked eager to please. 

“When we are around everyone else, you need to act like the sister you always have been. It is important no one knows how things have changed between us all yet. Do you understand?” he asked. 

“Yes. Master Brother. I hate having to act that way. I was a terrible and selfish sister that didn’t even know how truly wonderful her brother’s cock was. I didn’t even know how wonderful being drenched in his piss was either,” she said. She then blushed. “I did occasionally dream of it all and even more, but I felt ashamed by that,” she admitted. 

Ron grinned. “You’re exactly as you should be now. Kneeling to me, covered in my piss, dripping my cum. We have a special relationship. The past doesn’t really matter now. But the others can’t know yet. That actually makes it even better when we are together properly,” he said. 

Ginny smiled happily. “Yes, Master Brother!” she replied. She felt much better now. Her master brother was right. It would be extra wonderful pulling the wool over everyone’s eyes like this. She would play her role to perfection. It was her master’s order. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry was glad his time with the Dursleys was soon coming to an end for the summer. Tomorrow he would be with his best mate and the girl who was his friend and crush. He would be with the family he preferred. 

The Weasleys were great! When Harry was with them, he actually felt maybe the universe didn’t completely hate him after all. It was the only time he felt the world wasn’t against him, even if only briefly. 

On top of that, Ron had told him all about their plans to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry just knew it would be amazing. He loved Quidditch. It was the best sport ever! He couldn’t wait to see his first professional match. It was even more unbelievably lucky it would be something as important as the Quidditch World Cup. That night, he was able to finally forget the horrible dream he had of Voldemort earlier in the summer. 

Yes. Things were looking up for Harry, for once. He just prayed the universe at least waited until after the Quidditch World Cup to make him miserable again. Ron was lucky to have such a great family, even if he complained about them from time to time. 

Harry wished more than anything he could have half the family Ron did. Sadly, he was Harry Bloody Potter and the universe hated him. It always went out of its way to show him exactly what it thought of him too. 

Harry shook his head. “Forget about that,” he said to himself. He needed to sleep so tomorrow would come faster. He had a feeling it would be the best summer yet and additionally he would finally get to meet all of Ron’s family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually do this, but in this case… I will make an exception. I have written bits and pieces of several chapters of this story. I usually let my very depraved side take over while writing this story. The side that leads you to places that make you wonder why you thought that a good idea to look at or read for masturbation. I have noticed my scenes do have a good bit in common because of this. I like them oddly enough, even when they are disgusting, but they might be a little repetitive for others. I am willing to hear some suggestions if people have them. 
> 
> There are some things I won’t do though. I won’t be writing any guy on guy stuff. I’m not really interested in it and plenty of other people write it on here. No judging, but it isn’t to my taste. I’m also not doing vomit stuff or gore or vore. I’m also not really into inflation stuff. Girls farting will be a thing, but I’m not sure if I will go further down that path. 
> 
> If I don’t take some suggestions thrown my way, if there are any, don’t be upset by that. I probably don’t think I know enough to write it, or maybe it won’t fit with this story in my mind, even if it mostly pure sex. I also know this probably will have a small following, if any, as it progresses. Too fetishy for a lot of people. 
> 
> Some things that I am very much okay with, is anything that would make Harry miserable and really rub things in his face. That is Ron’s ultimate goal in this story. I also think I have a pretty good way to handle the whole graveyard scene after the final task. 
> 
> Do be warned this is not really a Harry friendly story, even though he will live. He will not be having some kind of a happy ending here really, but Voldemort will be defeated. It will also be a story that really speeds up timeline wise after fourth year. I don’t really plan for there to be a whole of lot depth to it.


	6. Weasley Family House

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he stepped from the Weasley family’s fireplace. He really hated floo travel, but at least this time he didn’t stumble and fall on his face in front of everyone. He felt like it was extra lucky he managed to leave when he did. He expected the universe to have the Dursleys pull off something to keep him there, just to annoy Harry. 

Fortunately for him, it seemed the Weasleys thought the same. Mr. Weasley quickly had Harry floo away as soon as they arrived. Ron was going to be right behind him. Harry stepped out of the way just in time. His best mate walked out and looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh that would have him rolling on the floor. 

“What is it?” Harry asked. 

“You missed it, Harry!” Ron said laughing. He then turned a little serious. “Or maybe it was best you came first. I didn’t know people could turn that shade of purple without magic being involved,” Ron said. 

“What happened?” Harry asked. 

“That fat cousin of yours picked up some candy Fred and George dropped. Purely, by accident I’m sure. Anyways… His tongue started growing! It was twice as thick and four times as long by the time I left,” Ron said with a raucous laugh at the end. 

Harry laughed as well. “Merlin. I wish I saw that! You’re right though. Best I got out of there when I did,” he said. 

Ron chuckled a moment longer. He then turned to Harry and said, “We best clear out. I get a feeling Fred and George will be coming through with dad right behind them. Could get a little crowded here.” 

Harry nodded and the two walked into the living room where they saw Hermione waiting for them. She gave a smile and said, “Hello, Harry!” 

Hermione came over and Harry was expecting the usually tight, but so wonderful Hermione hug. He could have sworn when they parted after getting off the train her hug was extra soft because of her boobs. It was hard to see usually, but she was pretty well gifted for their year in that department. Instead however, she just gave him a quick but friendly hug. It was like the ones she usually gave Ron, but not even to that level. Harry was curious, but too happy to think on it for now. 

“Good to see you again, Hermione,” he said with a big smile, for him at least. 

“I think Fred and George are back,” Ron said just as the twins entered the room. 

They high fived each other and said, “It was a success!” 

One of them then said, “Totally worth what mum will say to us.” 

“And what is it I will say to you?” Mrs. Weasley asked. She quickly gave Harry a smile and said, “Good to see you made it, Harry.” 

“So… What happened?” she asked giving the twins a look. The identical boys gave nervous grins. It was obvious they weren’t so sure about if it was worth it or not now. 

“We better get going,” Ron whispered to Harry. 

“Yeah. We probably don’t want to be here when Mr. Weasley arrives,” Hermione said in agreement. Harry nodded and followed his friends outside. 

“Best get some distance… Mount Mum is about to explode,” Ron said. Hermione then gave a giggle and used a hand to unsuccessfully stifle it. The effect was much cuter than anything Harry had seen from her before. Ron was giving a big grin to her as he led the way. 

“So, what’s been happening?” Harry asked once they made a good distance. 

“Tons!” Ron said. 

“I’ve already been here a good while and a lot has happened already,” Hermione said. 

“Like?” Harry asked. 

“I met all of Ron’s family!” Hermione said happily. 

“You will too, Harry. Bill and Charlie are in town at the moment though. Mum sent them to get more supplies,” Ron said. 

“I can’t wait,” Harry said excitedly. He had been wanting to meet Bill and Charlie since Ron first started talking about them. 

“You won’t see much of Percy though. He’s too busy with his new job. Or so he claims,” Ron said. 

“What’s he doing now?” Harry asked. 

“Personal Assistant to Barty Crouch Sr,” Hermione answered. 

Ron gave a laugh. “It mostly consists of him writing and checking over reports on Cauldron bottom thickness. Completely useless really, but Percy acts like it makes him the most important member in our family. I suppose he is… if you were a piece of parchment about cauldron bottoms,” he said. 

Harry gave a slight chuckle to that. Hermione on the other hand laughed like it was a very funny joke. Ron ate up her response. Harry didn’t get it. He figured Hermione would at least try to attempt to defend Percy. She had always liked him the most of the Weasley brothers, since he was a Prefect and later Head Boy. 

“Where have you been staying?” Harry asked as he turned to Hermione. It was odd, but she looked a little different. She was cuter, pretty even… Harry always liked her looks and who she was, but she looked pretty enough that even Lavender and Parvati might be a little jealous. Though knowing those two, they would probably insist they give her a makeover and have the time of their lives doing so. 

“I’ve been sharing a room with Ginny,” Hermione answered. 

“Bill and Charlie are sharing a room while they stay here. So, you’ll be in my room again,” Ron said. 

“Is it still bright orange?” Harry whispered to Hermione with a smile. 

“It isn’t that bad… He likes that color. There’s nothing wrong it,” Hermione said in his defense giving a slight frown at Harry. 

Harry blinked to her response. He had expected her to giggle, since she was giggling now it seemed. He thought at worst she would roll her eyes, but smile and nod to him. He didn’t expect her to defend Ron’s poor choice in color. She had criticized him about it before. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that," Harry said in confusion. 

“You were more or less hinting at it,” Hermione said with a slight huff. 

“What else has been going on?” Harry asked trying to move the conversation onward. 

“Well… You’ll have to get used to the twins’ room exploding more. They’ve been really busy this summer with something in there,” Ron said. 

“It really scared me the first few times,” Hermione said with a really cute pout. 

“But I was there to protect you from the terrible noises,” Ron said acting really proud as Hermione giggled even more girly then earlier. 

“Thank you, Brave Brave Sir Weasley!” Hermione said giggling again and smiling at him. 

Harry laughed to that. Hermione looked to him with a raised eyebrow. “I got it… Mighty Python,” Harry said to her. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve never seen that,” Hermione said. 

“It was… a joke?” Harry said unsure. 

Ron and Hermione looked to each other before shrugging their shoulders. They then walked with a little more purpose in their steps. Harry quickly caught up, but was actually a step or two behind them. 

Harry didn’t get it. He really liked this girly change in Hermione, but he felt a little upset it seemed to only be for Ron. He wondered what happened. The two barely seemed to tolerate each other usually. He was pretty sure if he wasn’t friends with Ron first, Hermione would have never even tolerated Ron being around them period. Yet, here she was giggling in a way that Lavender and Parvati would approve of and probably even sighing happily at, for whatever reason. 

Harry gave a mental frown. He had actually a number of times secretly wondered what it would be like if he hadn’t befriended Ron and instead first befriended Hermione. He had some interesting dreams lately where that was the case. He shamefully would admit he kind of preferred that idea a little. It didn’t matter though. Ron was his best mate and a good and loyal friend. The two of them always took on gits like Malfoy together. Ron was always there by his side no matter what, and Harry was sure he always would be. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As they continued to walk, the atmosphere seemed to get a little heavy. The trio were walking a bit in silence with Ron saying something every so often. Harry was starting to wonder what was going on here. It seemed something had changed recently between them. Hermione would occasionally give him slightly worried glances, which he almost missed. 

After they were a good bit away from the burrow, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay… What’s going on?” he asked abruptly. 

Ron and Hermione looked to each other and sighed. “Should I tell him?” Ron asked Hermione. 

She shook her head and said, “We’ll do it together.” 

“What is it?” Harry asked sternly. He didn’t like this. Were they going to bother him about that stupid Voldemort dream? “ _I knew I shouldn’t have told them about that!_ ” he berated himself mentally. 

Ron sighed again. “Harry. Mate. There’s something we really need to talk about. Will you hear us out?” Ron asked. 

Harry frowned but gave a nod. “I will,” he said curtly. 

“Harry. Things have happened…” Hermione said carefully. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. 

“We really should just get it out there,” Ron said as Hermione nodded. 

The two took in a deep breath and let it out again. “We’re going out now!” they said together quickly. 

Harry was taken aback. “What?” he asked in disbelief. 

“The two of us are dating now. Hermione’s my girlfriend. I’m her boyfriend,” Ron said. 

Harry sat down on a nearby rock as his friend’s words sunk in. “How?” Harry asked. 

“It was shortly after I came to visit,” Hermione said. 

“I’ve kind of had a thing for Hermione which started about the end of last school year. I know we fought a lot and such… But you know what they say… The more you two argue. The closer you are to each other,” Ron said. 

“We’re getting better at it though, once we admitted our feelings for each other,” Hermione said. 

“That is a lot to take in…” Harry said. 

“You aren’t angry? Are you, mate?” Ron asked. 

Harry took in a deep breath. “ _Of course, I bloody well am! There’s no way you two could actually be together. That whole arguing thing is a terrible myth! It isn’t right at all! How could you do this to me?! You know I’ve had a thing for her since first year! There’s no way you two could be together! She’s too smart for you! You’re always getting jealous of her grades. This has to be a terrible joke!_ ” Harry thought. He really wanted to say that. It was how he felt. 

Instead, he said, “Of course not! I’m just surprised. A little relieved even. I thought you two were going to talk to me about that stupid dream I had over the summer.” He gave a wain smile to them. 

Hermione seemed to let out a breath she was holding and smiled brightly as her cheeks blushed a little and she looked to Ron. “I told you he would support us,” she said in a not too overly lovey voice. It still annoyed Harry, even if he didn't show it. 

“You were right. I’ll have to reward you later in some way,” Ron said as Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You’ll think of something wonderful. I’m sure,” she said with a dreamy smile. 

“I’m really surprised by all of this though. I was so sure your arguing was too much to fit that saying,” Harry said. He knew it was, but he couldn't be angry with his only friends. He would find a way to support them... hopefully. 

“I know. I know… I’m so sorry, Hermione. I’ll do better,” Ron said giving Hermione a loving smile. 

“You already are,” she said to him proudly. 

“That’s a bit of a surprise,” Harry said. 

Ron laughed to that. “Yeah. I’m surprised too,” he said. Ron then leaned in a little closer to Harry and winked at him as he said, “I’ll show you how I’ve been doing better, later.” 

Harry gave an awkward laugh to that hoping it would show he was on board with this change of their's. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The trio were walking back to the house after a bit. The atmosphere was far less tense. Hermione was wrapped around Ron’s arm, but Ron motioned for Harry to walk with them on his other side instead of hanging back. Harry was thinking maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe. He still felt angry, but it was more at himself. 

If he had only said something to Hermione last year, things might have been different. It was his own damn fault he hadn’t said something to her after all these years together. He should have probably said something back during first year, or maybe at the end of second year when she gave him that wonderful hug after being revived. That was probably the first time he truly realized just how wonderful she was. He was even surprised he never noticed her wonderful scent before then. He had been very thankful for their robes at that moment. That night his dick was rather hard when he thought about it again. 

He never realized before then just how great witches really were, especially Hermione. Her hugs had always been bone-crushing, but that was the first hug from her that it was also rather pleasantly soft in some ways. Her hair was also a little less frizzy by then. He would have described it as enticingly wild and it was so soft to the touch. Her hair only grew more beautiful after that day and the rest of her as well. 

Harry shook his head to clear it. “ _Stop thinking that way! She’s your friend. She’s now with your other friend. You should support them. You can’t be with her anymore,_ ” he mentally told himself. 

He then realized she was walking right next to him. She was looking at him at an angle that innocently showed off her lovely assets while she smiled broadly. Harry could even see a little cleavage. Damn, her lightly tanned skin looked wonderful. Harry blushed as he looked to her. He needed to stop thinking that way. She was Ron’s girlfriend now. She was completely off-limits. 

“I wanted to thank you, Harry,” she said sweetly in a lovely soft voice. 

Harry was still blushing as he asked, “What for?” 

“We were both so very worried you would take it badly, even if I assured Ron you would completely support us. I wanted to thank you for that,” Hermione said as she looked forward to Ron who was walking a little ahead of them so Hermione could have her private talk. 

“I know how it seemed with us. But Ron really changed this summer. He’s still Ron, but he’s a better, more wonderful Ron now. If that makes any sense,” Hermione said. 

“I don’t know…” Harry said. 

“I’ll admit we were always in this love/hate friendship. I’ve decided to focus more on the part of me that loves him. He’s doing the same. He’s trying to better understand girls and their emotions as well. He really is amazing when he tries,” Hermione said in an almost dreamy voice. 

Harry gave a scoff. “Think he’ll try better in classes this year?” he asked. 

Hermione gave a slight laugh and smiled warmly at Ron. “Just like he told Percy. He has me as his girlfriend. I won’t let him slack and he has even more incentive to apply himself in school,” she said. 

“Well… That’s good then. It will probably still be a little bumpy,” Harry said. 

“Oh. I know that. He is off to a good start, but I know changes don’t happen overnight,” Hermione said looking to Ron again. Ron turned and saw her and grinned to her. She blushed and smiled back to him. 

Harry hated all of this! Why did she have to be so damn cute for Ron?! Ron?!!!! She looked so lovely blushing like that. He really wished she was looking that way for him instead. How in the world did the two of them sense something more between them? He never had. No one did! Everyone was rightly constantly surprised they weren't biting each other's heads off all of the time. The fights Hermione and Ron got into at school were well known by the students. Everyone knew they were only putting up with each other because Harry was friends with both of them. Last year was particularly bad. 

He was also pretty sure Hermione and him had something more going and it was dead obvious he was falling for her and she was falling for him. Then again… He wasn’t always the best at seeing things, apart from a golden snitch. Maybe he didn't understand what was happening between them. Still... " _Ron?! Why the hell Ron?! She is always talking about how his bad habits disgust her and she can barely stand him most of the time,_ " Harry thought to himself. 

“I hate to say this… But… I’ll really be counting on you, Harry. I really will need your support and I’m sure Ron will as well. We are new to this whole dating thing, but it is really wonderful and exciting,” Hermione said. 

She then smiled at him brightly and said, “I’m really lucky to have such a great friend as you.” 

Harry paused for a moment as he felt an arrow strike his heart. That kind of hurt to hear. Every guy hated the words, “You’re such a great friend…” from the girl they were crushing on. It was downright heart breaking and so much more. 

“ _Why does the universe hate me so much?_ ” Harry asked himself. 

Hermione seemed to be finished with her private chat with Harry. She had already trotted up to Ron and latched on to his arm. Harry was too shocked by the effect her words on him that he barely registered her giving Ron a quick peck on his lips as Ron grinned at her. 

Harry sighed… This was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“You’ve got the top bunk this time,” Ron said to Harry. 

“Thanks,” Harry said as he climbed into his bed. 

Dinner had been a bit annoying, but it was also great. It was great meeting all of the Weasley family. Bill and Charlie were awesome! 

Charlie had an exciting and interesting job as a Dragon handler. He seemed to have a similar build to the twins. He also had a burn that was still healing and a bit shiny. 

Bill was the epitome of cool. He was tall with a lean build and had plenty of confidence. He wore a dragon fang earring in his left ear and his Weasley family hair was styled long and tied in a ponytail. His clothes would have been perfect at a rock concert, except instead of snakeskin boots, they were dragon hide. He was wearing a black form fitting shirt with a Weird Sisters logo on it. He was wearing dark faded jeans that were worn out at the knees. 

Bill also had what was probably the coolest job ever! He was a curse breaker for Gringotts. He got to go all over the world. Harry first thought he would be like Percy, since Bill was also Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts. Bill seemed to know you could be smart and cool. He seemed to get a long really well with the whole family, even the twins. 

Another pleasant surprise was Ginny. Maybe it was because he was starting to notice girls in general. Maybe it was because Hermione was off-limits now, so he was noticing other girls more than before. Whatever the reason was. Harry had to admit Ginny was actually really cute. 

Her flaming red hair was straight and silky looking. Her freckles were extremely cute. Her brown eyes were like warm chocolate, if he were to describe them. She was also actually talking to him and everyone else. 

He mostly remembered Ginny from before her first year. She was always blushing then. Harry didn’t understand what that meant at the time. Ginny also never said more than a single word before running off. She even had a lovely scent to her as well. Did all witches smell so great and he was just now noticing this or something? 

Ginny’s personality was now much more in-line with how Ron and the twins described her. She was very talkative and didn’t hide her opinions on matters. She was rather confident for a girl her age as well. She was pretty witty too! She was able to actually get one over on the twins. Her giggles were musical and lovely. 

Harry was surprised how well her real personality meshed with his and was too his liking. Harry was a little shocked he had never realized how lovely of a girl she was. “ _It’s probably because I never really took the chance to talk to her too much before,_ ” Harry thought to himself. That was something he might try to change this year. 

The annoying part was because a good bit of the conversation was around Hermione and Ron being together. Harry was okay with this at first, but the two were getting a little too lovey dovey he felt. It didn’t help that Mrs. Weasley was eating it all up. 

At least there, Ginny had been entertaining. She would roll her eyes and give Harry looks while shaking her head at Ron and Hermione. She even one time gave a playful mock gag under the table, which caused Harry to almost snort out the soup he was enjoying. She grinned at him and he liked the hint of mischievousness it had. 

Harry gave a yawn as he lay in bed. “ _It’s normal not to like them being together like this, right? It will take me a little time to get used to Hermione and Ron going out. I’ve been crushing on her for a while. I’m not a terrible friend… right? Those less than pleasant thoughts will die off... right?_ ” Harry thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He soon drifted off to sleep. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry gave a yawn and a stretch as he sat up in his bed. He wasn’t even half awake as he looked around the room. Everything was blurry without his glasses. He then heard soft sounds coming from below him. 

“Mmmmphhhmmm…” Hermione moaned as quietly, but intentionally not completely silent, as she could. She moaned again and panted a little. This felt so amazing! She felt even extra naughty when she saw a mop of messy black hair peer over the edge of the bed above. She gave another giggle that morphed into a moan as she took in a shuddering breath and her body shook in pleasure. 

Ron kept licking Hermione’s smelly and delicious pussy. She just pissed in the hallway before he vanished it and brought her into his room. She was naked and her arms were up. She now had some small but lewd stubble under them. Her smell was even stronger than before as well. 

“Ohhhh yeah…” she moaned out as she pressed his face deeper into her pussy. It was her signal that Harry was watching, even if he didn’t have his glasses on. They made sure he wouldn’t fully wake up though. That wouldn’t have been as much fun yet. 

Ron started licking faster as Hermione’s breath came out faster and her face flushed with pleasure. Damn was she extra tasty though. Ever since he watched her piss a little on Ginny that first time when he fucked his sister, he had really taken to licking her pussy. It was the best thing in the world, second to her asshole. 

Hermione was very tasty and wonderfully smelly. She had been going without deodorant for a while now and she was a lot less concerned with bathing on a regular basis. He loved looking at her lightly tanned body covered in dried sweat with a couple of light barely noticeable dirty smudges here and there. As he continued licking her pussy, her cute moans were raising in tone and quickening as she tried not to give herself away. 

“Mmmmmphhhhmmmm!” she almost squeaked out in pleasure as her body shook violently in orgasm. Ron’s mouth was flooded with her pussy juice. She bucked into him a few times before her body gave out and she breathed loudly with an overly pleased look on her face as she lay on his bed. 

Once Ron finished swallowing her juice, he looked to her in question. “He’s back asleep…” she said to him breathlessly. Ron grinned to that. They were finally getting a start on his plan. It was the very early stages, but they were still finally making progress. He couldn't wait until they moved further ahead with it. He would show Harry-Too-Noble-Potter how to treat and use witches, starting with Hermione. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry looked over the side of his bed where he heard the sounds. It was hard to see and he wasn’t even sure if he was awake or not. The sounds got a little louder and he just looked at a blur he guessed was Hermione except she was naked. He could tell, even if he couldn't make anything out on her. She also had a patch of flaming red right between her legs. 

Harry decided it was some strange dream. He figured out what was happening, but he didn’t snap awake fully or anything. That to him meant it had to be a dream. There was no way he wouldn’t snap to attention if Hermione and Ron were really doing naughty things in the bed below him. 

Besides… There was no way they were doing such things. They had only just gotten together shortly before he arrived. Hermione also wasn’t the type that would be interested in such things… would she? 

“ _Nah… No way! Hermione is wonderful and lovely. She is acting a lot cuter and girlier, but she has to be the type that would wait until close to marriage or at least after graduating for such things,_ ” Harry told himself as he fell back asleep properly. 

It was just some really weird and twisted dream. Thankfully it was blurry. If it wasn’t, then it would be a nightmare. His heart couldn’t take watching Ron have sex with Hermione. That was just too cruel, even for the universe that hated him so much and loved rubbing it in his face. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry gave a wide yawn as he groggily made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

“You okay?” Ron asked from the table. 

He was much too awake for Ron. Harry even checked his watch. Ron should still be fast asleep snoring upstairs or yawning and griping about it being too early in the morning for any decent person. It seemed he really was making changes in his life. 

“Yeah. Just a weird dream last night,” Harry answered. 

“It wasn’t one of those serious dreams? Was it?” Ron asked in concern. 

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Just your regular weird dream,” Harry said. 

He sat down just as Ginny and Hermione came downstairs both wearing sleeping clothes. Hermione had on a big shirt and bike shorts. It would look a rather naughty sight, but Harry knew better. He still was thankful for being sleepy, because he couldn’t really take his eyes off of Hermione’s legs. He had never seen so much of her skin like this. 

Ginny’s sleeping attire was different from last time he was here. She wore shorts as well and a shirt that was a bit on the tight side. She looked amazing in it! She gave a stretch and Harry blushed as he saw her naval. He had no idea girls were sexy there as well. He also gave a deeper blush when he almost could have sworn he saw a bit of flaming red sticking out of the top of her shorts. He shook his head. He really was in some strange mood, if he was seeing such things. There was no way Ginny would wear sleepy clothes that showed off that much. 

“Hey, you,” Hermione said extra cheerfully as she gave Ron a quick kiss. She was about to back up, but Ron didn’t let her. He ran a hand in her hair and pulled her closer as he kissed her a little longer. Hermione was gasping when he released her and her face was sporting a lovely blush. 

Harry looked to side as he blushed as well. He then saw Ginny mock gagging again. He hid a chuckle and smiled at her. She grinned back at him. 

Fortunately, the rest of breakfast went without any more kissing between Ron and Hermione. It seemed they were kissing like that because they knew that would be the most they got in for the day. 

[-] [-] [-] 

After breakfast, Hermione and Ron went off to spend a little time together. Harry acted like he didn’t care and assured them it was fine. Secretly he hated it. He just arrived and the two were already much more interested in each other. He wanted them to have a good relationship, but really… they couldn’t wait a day or two? 

“As much as I want to support my brother in his relationship with Hermione…” Ginny started. Harry was happy to have her as company at least. “They really gross me out a little. He’s my brother for crying out loud! I don’t want to see him sucking face with another girl in front of me like that, period!” she said. 

“I get it. Get a room. Right?” Harry asked with a smile. 

Ginny smiled and nodded. “Exactly!” she said. 

Harry ended up spending most of the morning with Ginny. He wasn’t complaining though. He needed time to adjust to the new change between his friends. She was also a lot of fun surprisingly and her scent seemed even stronger today. 

Harry didn’t get it. Had he just been walking around with a magically stuffed up nose or something these past three years? He never remembered being able to smell girls. He really wished he had been the whole time now. It was amazing and he liked smelling Ginny’s scent. 

Harry would admit he probably looked at Ginny too much while they were together. He didn’t mean to. It was just he always held a lot of eye contact with friends and such at Hogwarts. Though he would admit he was full-on checking Ginny out. She didn’t seem to care when she caught him looking a time or two. When she caught him looking, she grinned and gave a giggle. She then did something to non-verbally tease him. Harry stayed strong though, but damn did Ginny have a great body for such a petite girl. He had gotten to see her exposed flat and smooth stomach a few times. It was really sexy each time and Harry felt it wasn't fair girls got to be that hot. 

He couldn’t help it one time he was caught. He was in too much shock. He wasn’t sure he believed what he saw a glimpse of on her. Did girls have hair there usually? He shook his head to clear it. He had to have been seeing things. Maybe part of her long red hair accidentally got stuck in her shirt or something and the lighting made it look different. 

Though… he would admit it was kind of hot in a strange way, if she did have armpit hair. It was hard to describe and he didn't fully get it, but it was so... naughty? Or something like that. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Ohhh yeah! Ohh yesss!!! Please Master Brother! Please Master Brother! Use your worthless sex slave sister!” Ginny moaned as she bounced up and down on Ron’s massive cock. She felt so lucky. He was rewarding her for being such a good sex slave sister and letting her ride him like this as he lay on a magical floor in the woods. She was allowed to keep going for as long as she wanted or could. 

It was night time and everyone else in their house was asleep. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went outside together and Ron made a very comfortable floor for them. He also gave it plenty of magical light as well. 

Ron was moaning as his sister went to town on his cock. Damn was she amazing. She leaned down and gave him a deep sensual kiss leaving them both breathless. She next arched her back as she kept going. 

Ron gazed at her body. It was so beautiful under the light like this. He could make out the freckles on her lovely pale skin, sexily marred by some dirt and grime. She was also covered in glistening droplets of gold and smelled strongly of piss. Her flaming red hair was damp and dark with urine. Hermione took a really long and smelly piss on Ginny before they started fucking. Ron really wanted to fuck his whore of a sister when she was covered in mudblood piss. He approved of the results. 

“Ooooooommmmm!” Ginny moaned as she threw her head back and shook with orgasm. 

She was panting as she rode it out and felt Ron pump her eager womb with his warm thick cum. She loved it! She was being used properly again. It was even better because they had Hermione as an audience member. 

Hermione was to the side working hard on her pussy. Ron ordered her to play with herself and fully enjoy it, but she wasn’t allowed to orgasm until he gave her the order. She was constantly on the edge of orgasmic bliss. Ron had to admit her deliriously happy face and unfocused eyes was really sexy. Her mouth was hanging open as she drooled a little from the overload of pleasure mixed with denied release. 

Ginny leaned down again. Ron met her lips and Ginny eagerly took in the kiss. It was sloppy and hot and such a thirsty kiss. Ron loved tasting his sister’s lips. She really knew how to kiss. 

Ron looked up to her and grinned at her as she wantonly kept riding his cock. She was going to try and milk his cock of all his cum. Ron was enjoying her work and taking in his piss covered sister’s sinfully petite body. It was a thing of beauty and she was all his. 

“Ohhhh yes… This so makes up for putting up with Harry… Oooooo… My slutty smelly incestuous sister pussy really needed this… OOooooummmmmmm….” Ginny moaned. 

Ron had to admit his sister was damn hot and so very fuckable. Her pussy felt amazing and he loved seeing her thick flaming red pubic hair. Ron would also admit his sister really stank and smelled even more every day it seemed. 

Hermione was starting to stink in that sexy manner as well, but she wasn’t a match for his sister’s sexy, nasty, strong stench. Ron gave Ginny a grin. He then pulled her down so he could inhale the smell of her hairy sweaty armpits. 

“Yessss… Smell meeee!” Ginny whined in need. She was panting as Ron deeply sniffed her armpits. 

She was so glad she stopped bathing entirely recently. She looked over the ritual and potion effects and discovered something. She and Hermione would never need to bathe again if their Master didn’t want them to. Their bodies would get smellier and physically filthier and so extra sexy, but they would never suffer actual negative health effects. They wouldn’t even get sick unless poisoned or something. 

The smell was perfectly fine, even if it got to the point an entire room would smell them from simply entering it. They were witches. It was forgotten knowledge that witches were born to arouse wizards. It was actually an evolutionary trait from ancient times to make it so the magical people never died out. That meant a witch’s smell was arousing for a wizard. A witch’s piss was arousing for a wizard. A witch’s unwashed filthy body was arousing for a wizard. A witch’s… everything… was arousing for a wizard. 

[-] [-] [-]

The reason why their numbers were so few and families like the Weasleys were an exception to the rule, is because their people had denied their own instincts and natural course. It didn’t help they adopted certain muggle practices such as bathing, masking their natural scents and using modern plumbing in their buildings. 

The truth was it was difficult for witches to get pregnant usually. Witches and Wizards usually had one kid no problem, but more kids were difficult. The answer to this was making witches literally for the purpose of having sex. They just needed to be fucked enough for them to get pregnant again. 

Muggleborns were always a thing, but most people forgot the reason for their existence. They were there to bring in fresh genetic material to the wizarding world. They weren’t watering down the essence of magic or anything silly like that. They were there to keep the population fresh and going. They also weren’t supposed to be treated fully equally either, well at least not muggleborn witches. 

Muggleborn wizards were actually rarer, even if there were more lately. That was mostly due to the first wizarding war really. Magic refused to die, so it threw in more muggleborns, since the magical world had lost its way and so many of their kind. 

Muggleborn witches were born to serve one purpose in reality. They were fresh breeding stock. They wouldn’t get pregnant until a little later in their life usually, but their purpose was to be used by wizards as well. Muggleborn witches were usually more fertile than regular witches for this purpose. 

It wasn’t common practice anymore, but harems were in the past a pretty big part of their society. It was a way to show your status to others. It was a way to have plenty of little witch and wizard children running around. It was also to have witches realize their place. They couldn’t get too uppity if they were one of a number and not treated special. They would also help each other get hornier for their wizard. A witch should always be more than eager and ready to be fucked. 

Ginny knew firsthand how arousing it was for witches to smell other witches doing various things. She loved smelling Luna’s piss and unwashed body. She recently discovered she loved smelling Hermione’s asshole and farts. She loved smelling other girls’ armpits and so much more. 

Ron’s grander plan was to make things right in the magical world and it was needed. Ginny knew this was the truth, because of what she witnessed during a recent visit to Luna. The two had just finished playing with each other and Ginny was happily covered in Luna’s piss with the beautiful dirty blonde licking her dark and tasty asshole. 

Luna had suddenly stopped what she was doing. Ginny looked back to see what it was and Luna had that faraway look she got from time to time. She then spoke in a voice that was more dreamlike and distant than her usual. “Your brother is right. His grudge is meaningless, but won’t make a difference if he keeps it or not. He is right about bringing the wizarding world back to where it should be,” Luna said. 

She then swayed a little and collapsed forward. A minute later the girl came too and smiled to Ginny. “Sorry Ginny… I must have been overcome by your wonderfully strong scent back here,” Luna said in her usual voice as she licked her lips. She then took in a deep sniff of Ginny’s asshole and let out a lewd and hungry moan. She then dived right back in to enjoy tasting one of her favorite tastes. The red haired girl gave a naughty grin and farted in Luna’s face causing the other girl to orgasm strongly. It was Ginny’s kinky way of showing Luna she didn’t need to worry. 

Ginny had seen this happen a couple of times before with her friend. She now actually better understood what it meant. Luna wasn’t a seer or anything like that. She was something more. She was a vessel for magic’s voice. This was why she came off so odd at times. It wasn’t because of seeing her mother’s death first hand. That didn’t help matters for the girl though. 

If the wizarding world hadn’t forgotten their past so much, they would have known this. Luna would be held in high regard and allowed to grow her gift. She would be popular. She would even get her own special place to stay and have a staff of muggle slave girls she could use as she wanted, if she so chose. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Uuuuggghhh… wow…” Ginny let out as she collapsed on top of her brother. She was, for lack of a better term, at least momentarily sexed out. She felt so amazing. She felt so fulfilled. Her heavily freckled body shuddered with aftershock orgasms, as Ron called them, every so often. She even sighed and started to piss without a care for her surroundings. 

She blushed after a moment. “Sorry… Sorry Master Brother,” she said in a sweet tired voice. 

Ron was surprised to have his sister piss on him. This was the first time he had a girl piss on him. It was really warm. Witch piss was very warm and smelly and took a good while to dry or cool. Ron didn’t hate it, but he preferred his girls pissing on each other or anything else. 

He gave a chuckle as he stroked her red hair and she moaned to his touch. “Don’t worry. I’ll just have Mudblood Slut clean it up with her tongue,” he said. 

Ginny nodded and finished peeing on him before she slid off to the side. She was completely wiped out now as cum overflowed from her well fucked pussy. She soon fell asleep. Ron thought it cute his sister was sleeping like that. He then turned to Hermione and said, “Mudblood Whore.” 

It took a few more calls, but Hermione came too. “Come over here and lick my sister’s piss off my body. It’s still nice and warm for you,” he said. 

Hermione slowly made her way over to him. It was difficult in her current state. She started licking the piss off of him as soon as she could. She couldn’t believe how lovely the taste was. It was also oddly refreshing for her despite being Ginny’s used naughty water. 

“Good girl,” Ron said as he grinned and stroked Hermione’s hair. It really was soft and pleasant to the touch. “When you finish, you can cum your brains out as much as you want, or until you too pass out from pleasure overload,” he said with a grin. 

Hermione’s eyes lit up and she renewed her efforts. 

Ron didn’t find this too stimulating, but it would be when she got closer to his cock, he was sure. He was however, finding this so very enticing. Hermione was licking Ginny’s piss from him. He gave a dark grin as he imagined what Harry would think if he knew how far the girl he loved had fallen. He also loved how Ginny’s side operation was going really well. She was really playing up to Harry’s tastes and getting his attention. Ron would get to ruin that forming crush of Harry’s once they were back at Hogwarts too. It would be so very wonderful. 

Before that though, he had The Quidditch World Cup to look forward too. It would be amazing! He couldn’t wait to watch as Krum flew through the skies and Ireland’s front line trio dominated the field. The game would be amazing! 

He also couldn’t wait to have some fun with his slave girls on the trip as well. Depending on how good his mood, he might even give some people a show they will never forget. It would be good to start getting people used to seeing witches put to their proper use in public. 

“Ooohh yeahhhh!” Ron moaned as Hermione took his cock, covered in Ginny’s pussy juices, into her mouth. “Yeah… My sister got it all filthy. Taste it. Taste her! Smell her scent,” Ron said with a moan. Hermione took in a deep inhale of his cock. It was the best thing ever. 

Ron pushed down on Hermione’s head and started to thrust into her Mudblood Slut mouth. He loved how sloppy and noisy she was while sucking his cock. This really was how life should be. It was just getting started finally. The magical world would be changing. Ron would bring in that change and take full advantage of it. 

Ron grunted as he coated Hermione’s mouth with his cum. She had done right to save cleaning his cock for last. Hermione swallowed all she could and was about to come up for a break before having her reward. Ron grinned however and held her head down. “You’re not done yet. But go ahead and enjoy yourself as well,” Ron said. 

Ron grinned as Hermione got to work. He remained relaxed. They were going to be here a good while yet. He wasn’t anywhere near finished with Hermione or Ginny for tonight. 

There was his kinky younger sister passed out leaking his cum. Hermione was hard at work on his cock. He had two sexy as hell dirty witches out here with him. The night was the perfect temperature as well. He loved the fact Useless Harry Potter was currently sound asleep without a clue of the filthy and wonderfully disgusting things his biggest crush was doing right now out in the open. 

“It really is lovely out here like this,” Ron said as Hermione slobbered and slurped on his cock. Ron gave an aroused chuckle and relaxed further. It would be a wonderful night indeed. 


	7. Camping: Wizard Style

The morning of the Quidditch World Cup required many of the Weasley family and both of their guests to get up early. They had to walk a good distance before taking a Portkey to where the cup was to be held. Even considering this, Ron still got up just a little bit earlier. 

If Harry wasn’t excited about the cup, he might wonder why Ron was getting up earlier than the absolute minimum required to have breakfast before they left. Ron, himself, was impressed how he had started getting up earlier in the mornings overall. He supposed when you had two hot sexy slave girls there was a reason to get up early and out of bed in the mornings. 

Ron made his way carefully to Ginny’s room. He walked right inside without a care and silenced the door behind him. Ginny and Hermione seemed to wake up almost right as he entered. “Morning, girls. Need to take care of some business” Ron said grinning. 

Ginny and Hermione smiled and blushed as they started to undress. Their master was here! He would like to give them both a morning stink inspection. Both girls had stopped bathing completely after Ginny’s discovery about the ritual and potion. 

Ginny also cheated a little for them by making her room extra warm along with using all of the covers and blankets on her bed, even in the middle of summer. Both girls slept together in just their underwear under the sheets simmering in their own sweat and night emissions. That included farts, pussy juices and even more than a little urine. 

Ron brought out his cock as he looked them both over. He took in a deep sniff of Hermione’s armpits. “Mmmmm. Stinky. Good job, Hermione. You’re smelling more and more every day. You even have thicker stubble now,” Ron said as he looked at her armpit stubble. Hermione still hated she dared shave there in the first place. She could be so wonderfully hairy there for her master by now, if she hadn’t been foolish, but that was before she learned the truth about witches. 

“Thank you, Master,” Hermione said blushing a little. She then shifted her position and started taking her morning piss right in front of him on the floor. She couldn’t use Ginny or have too much fun pissing on things in the room. They would be on a tight schedule this morning. Hermione still moaned in relief and arousal. Her piss was foamy, warm, dark yellow and was already giving the room a sexy reek of witch’s urine. 

Ron stroked himself a little and grinned. He then put his cock right under her nose. Hermione let out a whine of need as she took in a deep sniff of it. Ron held true to his word and didn’t wash his cock anymore. The girls were the perfect cock cleaners and it was hot as hell getting a blow job as a means of cleaning it. He then lightly slapped her on each side of her face a couple of times with his massive smelly cock. 

“Yes! Yes! Master smack me with your wonderfully filthy and smelly cock!” Hermione moaned as her breathing picked up. She loved being slapped around by such a wonderful cock. She liked being treated a little rough by her master in general. 

Ron then moved on to Ginny. He took in a deep sniff of her armpits as well. He liked Hermione’s more in some ways, but damn was Ginny’s so much nastier and kinkier. Her thick and red armpit hair was slicked and clumped a little due to sweat during the night. Her stench was so much stronger than Hermione’s as well. Her body even looked dirtier than Hermione’s. She did have a head start there, but Ron didn’t care about fairness. All that mattered is how dirty, smelly, and sexy his witches were. 

Ginny’s unwashed body was smellier and grimier than Hermione’s. Ginny had a number of dirt smudges that were so sexy here and there. Her body also had evidence of dried cum and it looked like some of Hermione’s dried pussy slime as well. Ginny didn’t always make efforts to clean herself up after their fun. Ron loved that about his sister. 

Ron also really loved how naughty her petite body was in general and her many freckles. He took in another sniff and moaned a little. “Ginny… You really have Hermione beat in smell! Let me get a whiff of that asshole of yours,” he said. 

Ginny felt proud as she stood up and turned around and spread her freckled and sweaty butt cheeks for her brother. Ron got face first in her asshole and took in a deep long sniff. He then looked at it as well. He loved how dark and brown her asshole was compared to her pale freckled butt cheeks. It really increased her naughtiness factor. 

The petite freckled cutie relaxed a little and farted for him. She blushed and farted a second time. “Sorry…” she said playfully. 

Ron grinned and chuckled. “Hot and Smelly! Perfect for a slutty little sister sex slave,” he said before licking her asshole. It was so nasty and kinky eating out his little sister’s dirty asshole, and so tasty. Ginny kept letting out sensual moans and soon orgasmed. She never held herself back unless ordered to do so. Ron never did with her really. He loved her being such a degenerate girl, moaning her slutty little heart out for her brother. 

Ginny then relaxed and soon the sound of piss splattering on the floor and part of her wall could be heard. It wasn’t long until the smell of her piss quickly overpowered Hermione’s. It was even hotter because she looked so indulgent as she did her dirty deed in front of her brother, even Hermione was playing with herself at the sight. 

Ron grinned as he licked her asshole a little longer. There was a part of him that wanted to fuck her ass right there and make Hermione clean his cock afterwards, but he didn’t think they had the time. He still watched and stroked his cock as Ginny showered her floor and wall in her naughty and foul urine. 

When she finished pissing, Ron had her move a little to the side and get back to kneeling on the floor. He grinned and placed his cock right under her nose. She took in deep sniffs and moaned in deep and sensual need. 

“Open up, Ginny. You get to clean my cock and drink my morning piss today. I’ll even give you a wonderful cum load in your throat and on that lovely face of yours. Hermione, you can’t cum,” Ron said. 

Ginny immediately swallowed his cock completely and cleaned it while sounding as nasty and kinky and sloppy as possible for her brother. He didn't like perfected cock sucking. He liked hearing his girls and them being messy about it. Ron made a show of how much he was loving his sister’s cock cleaning. He even smirked as he glanced Hermione’s way. The girl was blushing and pouting at her loss. 

Ron then let out a loud sigh as he said, “Yeah…” He then started pissing in his sister’s mouth. Ginny was aglow with happiness as she drank it all. “Damn… Little sister throats really are great as urinals,” he said as he chuckled. 

He then ‘accidentally’ popped his cock out and pissed on her face and hair. It even soaked her chest and dripped from her red locks of hair. “Oops… Got a little excited there. You are definitely that good,” Ron said as he put his cock back in her mouth and finished his piss. 

Ron then started throat fucking her as she made all kinds of sexy and naughty sounds. He smirked and looked to Hermione. The message was clear. ‘You could have been in her place if you upped your game.’ 

Hermione was aroused and biting down on her lower lip in frustration. She was playing with herself, but not cumming. She knew that was what Ron meant for her to do as the loser. It was still so hot seeing him use Ginny like that. It got even better when he thrust in hard and came in her throat as she swallowed his massive load. He then pulled out and made sure to blast her face and hair with cum while he smirked at her. 

He then looked to the clock and realized they still had some time. “Stand in front of Hermione,” he ordered. Ginny nodded and moved. Ron positioned her a little so Hermione had the best view of what was about to happen. She would have no choice but to witness as he fucked his sister after all. 

Ginny was moaning but trying to keep as quiet as possible while he fucked her right in front of Hermione’s face. “But I thought… Ahhhhhhnnnn!” she said. 

“I got here earlier than I thought. There’s time,” Ron said to her. “Enjoy yourself as much as you want, Ginny. You earned it.” 

With those words, Ginny threw her head back as she moaned in such an indulgent and immodest manner. “Yes! Fuck! Fuck me!! Yes!” she cried out as Ron fucked her pussy from behind. 

Hermione grit her teeth. Her face was inches from Ginny’s well fucked pussy. The smell of sex, unwashed pussy, piss, and cock was strong and thick. Hermione was in a daze as she opened her mouth to try and taste the scents as well. 

She looked up with some envy at Ginny. The girl’s body was damn dirty and sexy. Ron’s piss on her face, chest and hair was only just starting to dry. His cum on her face was still sticky and looked like it wasn’t close to drying yet. Sweat dripped from Ginny’s body on to Hermione as Ron fucked the youngest red head of his family. 

Hermione opened her mouth while still in a daze and let some of Ginny’s naughty sweat drip on to her tongue. When a good bit collected, Hermione swallowed and savored the taste of Ginny’s sweat while breathing in the younger girl’s naughty pussy stench. 

Hermione looked back at Ginny’s pussy, it was right in her face as Ron sped up his thrusting before going in deep and holding still. “Oh, Merlin yes! Yes! Yes! Fill me! Fill this whore of a sister with your incestuous cum! My existence is to collect your cum!” Ginny cried out in ecstasy as she shook with pleasure and even squirted right on Hermione’s face and hair. Ginny was completely oblivious to her naughty defilement of Hermione. Ginny’s breathing was ragged and she had a sexually blissful look on her face. 

As the last couple of spurts finished inside of Ginny’s eager cunt, Ron pulled out and let out a long and pleased sigh. He smiled as he stepped back just enough and said, “Clean me, Ginny.” 

Ginny was in a daze, so she didn’t even realize, as she got into position. She pretty much forced Hermione’s face right up against her dark, sweaty and smelly asshole. The young red head started to messily slobber on Ron’s cock. 

Hermione was surprised when her face was right against Ginny’s backdoor. Wow… did the younger girl stink back here. It was so sweaty and steamy too. Ginny was too consumed with servicing Ron’s cock she didn’t really notice as Hermione had no choice but to breath in the filthy and extra naughty stench. Hermione was surprised how much she loved it. 

Ginny seemed to finally realize Hermione was in her ass. If she wasn't too busy at the moment, the heavily freckled cutie would have smirked and maybe even let out a naughty little giggle as an idea came to her head. Hermione hadn’t had this pleasure yet. Ginny grunted a little and soon the sound of her farting around Hermione’s face could be heard. Ginny then farted again. She was a little gassy this morning it seemed, but Ron was more than fine with that. 

Hermione couldn’t believe how warm. How smelly. How disgusting. How great! Ginny’s fart was. It consumed her senses for a moment and all she could taste, feel and smell was Ginny’s farts. It was so nasty and degrading. It was perfect! 

Ron gave a chuckle as his sister farted on Hermione. “Don’t forget to thank her properly,” he said to Hermione. 

Hermione then started eagerly eating out Ginny’s asshole. It was a wonderfully smelly, tasty and juicy morning treat. Hermione wasn’t even sure if she wanted breakfast after this. It wouldn’t be anywhere near as delicious or sexy. It was so degrading being reduced to cleaning the asshole of the girl who just farted on her, after her brother fucked her good. 

Ron thrust in deep into Ginny’s throat causing her to gag and choke a little on his cock. He held it there as he rewarded Ginny’s efforts with her favorite warm treat and came in her throat. Ginny swallowed it all as she orgasmed from sucking Ron’s thick cock and Hermione eating out her asshole at the same time. 

Ron pulled out and she coughed and gasped a little for air. Ron thought it was kind of hot that he filled her up that much. Ginny moved forward a little and gave Hermione room to breathe. The frizzy haired girl was taking in breaths of the slightly fresher air. It did still reek of piss, cum, unwashed witches, and unwashed cock with just a hint of lingering Ginny fart. It was a wonderful air to breath in Hermione’s mind. 

As they recovered, Ginny turned around came up right in front of Hermione and grabbed the back of her head. Ginny then guided the girl to her pussy and wiped her smelly pussy slime on Hermione’s forehead. Ginny then helped Hermione up and gave the girl a quick and cheeky cock flavored kiss. A little of her pee might have dribbled onto Hermione’s leg as well. 

Ron grinned as he looked at the sticky clear substance shining on Hermione’s forehead. “Just so you know. You aren’t cleaning that up. You can just use glamour charms to cover it up for now,” he said. 

Ginny came over and gave her Master Brother a naked hug and smiled at him as she said, “Thank you for a wonderful morning, Master Brother.” 

Hermione was reeling from having a cock flavored kiss and realizing she had to walk around with the nasty and naughty gift Ginny gave her. She felt so dirty. So used. So shameful. So humiliated. And more than all of that. She felt so wonderful and horny! 

“Once you two are dressed, I believe breakfast is about ready,” Ron said to his slave girls. 

“Thanks, Master Ron/Brother,” they said in reply together as they bowed to him right before he left the room. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As the group family and guests made the way to their first destination after breakfast, Harry was walking close to Ginny and occasionally Hermione would come by to talk a little. Harry did what he could to seem supportive of his two friends going out with each other, but he was distracted this morning. He couldn’t help but smell both girls. He was thankful for Dudley’s far too big and baggy hand-me-down pants. Otherwise they would notice how perverted he was by getting a boner from just smelling them. 

He still couldn’t help but say to Ginny, “I don’t mean to imply anything… It isn’t terrible… But I think I’m smelling both you and Hermione.” 

Ginny gave a cute giggle. “Of course, you do. Neither of us bothered with a shower this morning. I mean… Look at all of this muggy weather. It’s also a really long hike. It would be pointless to shower before going on this trek,” she said. 

“Huh…” Harry said. He couldn’t really fault her logic. He decided to just shut up about it and enjoy the scent of two beautiful, sweaty and sexy witches… even if one was already taken. It wasn’t like he could tell his nose not to smell Hermione when she walked next to him. They really did both look hot like this though. 

Hermione’s hair was a bit messier than usual and, in some places, it was stuck to the side of her face with sweat. Ginny’s beautiful silky red hair was plastered to her face with sweat. She also seemed to have some sweat staining going on with her choice of outfit. Harry didn’t know how, but it was surprisingly very sexy. He wondered if he had just been blind to most girls these past four years. How else could he have never noticed sexy, sweaty, and wonderfully smelly witches before now? 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry was blinking in awe at the tents they had. The family had two of them. One was for Hermione and Ginny. The other one, which was obviously larger, was for all the rest of them. Ron acted like it was normal when they toured them, but wizard tents were very different from muggle tents. They were massive! 

They had full on room areas and rugs all over the floors. There were a few different bedrooms, a full kitchen, a dining room, and even a working bathroom. The chairs inside were ridiculously comfortable as well. One wizard tent on the inside alone was equal to a muggle house that would make the Dursleys jealous. It also looked so small from the outside, like it could hold two people and still be overcrowded. 

“Not really one of the newest tents… But it will work really well. I’ll have to thank Perkins again after all of this. He gave them to me since he's no longer interested in camping after getting lumbago,” Mr. Weasley said as he stood next to a gawking Harry. 

“It’s amazing!” Harry said. Mr. Weasley just gave a polite nod. “I’m actually concerned about being able to stay awake for the World Cup after getting up so early this morning, especially with such comfortable looking beds,” Harry said. 

“Oh yeah! Don’t worry about that, Mate,” Ron started. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“Mum’s always been great with potions. She made something called the Afternoon Nap for us all. They’ll put you to sleep and wake you up fully rested in time for the game. Once the others arrive, we’ll hand them out,” Ron answered. 

“That’s brilliant!” Harry said with a smile. 

“I guess you could say that,” Ron replied with a shrug. He didn’t think it was that amazing really. It was practical, but he wasn’t going to argue about it. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry took the Afternoon Nap potion and immediately went to sleep once it was given to him. He wasn’t awake as Ron slipped out of the tent. Ron wasn’t about to sleep yet. The nap potion would work fine so long as you had at least two hours of sleep. That still left plenty of time in the day. He would have told Harry that, but the foolish boy decided he had to take it right away once the others arrived. Harry foolishly feared not having enough time to rest before the game that much. 

Ron looked around as he stood outside and quickly ducked around the back of their tents. Ron quickly found a back way into Hermione and Ginny’s tent. He smirked and slipped inside it quietly. The tents were arranged in rows with two back to back. This made it perfect for him to slip in without being noticed. 

“Ahhhh…” Ginny sighed in relief. The tent she and Hermione shared had raised areas to it and a dirt floor in the middle of it and towards the back. She was squatting in the back area, wearing only her shoes and the top she picked out for the day, as she sighed and took a long needed piss. The last time she went was that morning in front of Ron before he used her properly. Her mother also made sure they had plenty to drink at breakfast, especially her and Hermione for some reason. 

Ginny looked to the dirt floor she was quickly changing into a piss swamp. She actually felt proud to let out so much piss. It was silly, but she felt more worthy as a witch to have so much piss coming from her. It was again a nice pale gold color and very foamy with a nice strength to the stream. The tent area was already starting to stink of her pee. 

Ron got an idea and quietly brought out his dick. He then started pissing on his unsuspecting sister. 

Ginny let out a cute, “Eeeepp!” as she felt a warm liquid spray on her. She quickly lost her balance and fell forward into her newly created piss swamp. Ron chuckled as he watched her piss arch backwards while her ass was up in the air. She was getting piss on the walls of the tent. 

Ginny blushed and looked up to her brother. Ron smiled to her and adjusted his aim to continue pissing on her and soaking the shirt she wore. She continued to pee as she got back into a squatting position in front of him. 

She then took off her piss soaked top and tossed it to the side of the tent. She reached up with both hands and held back her beautiful red strands. She kept in that position and opened her mouth in case her Master Brother wanted her to drink his piss again. 

Ron showered Ginny’s flat and cute freckled stomach. He then aimed upwards and pissed on her small but perfect growing boobs. He also made sure to drench her hairy armpits in his piss as well. Next, he started pissing on her face and beautiful fiery red hair, which quickly darkened with his piss. Ginny drank some of his urine, but mostly relished in being showered in it. He then settled for drenching her lower stomach and thick red pubic curls. 

“Where’s Mudblood?” Ron asked as he casually pissed on his sister. 

“She should be back soon,” Ginny answered with a shudder of delight at being soaked in Ron’s piss. It had such a strong smell and the stream was just as strong. It was so warm too and a wonderful nasty yellow color. 

Just then the tent opened and Hermione appeared. “I’m back, Ginny,” she said while not really looking up yet. 

Ron looked to Ginny. 

“I’m in the back corner,” Ginny said to Hermione. 

“I can tell from the smell,” Hermione said with a giggle as she rounded the corner. She paused and blushed as she looked at her Master pissing on Ginny. 

Ron grinned and said, “Welcome back, Mudblood Slut.” He then brought his dick up and hosed her down with piss, clothes and all. 

Hermione was stood in surprise for a moment. She then blushed and started to undress while Ron kept showering her with his foul urine. It really stank and was so very warm. It was also a dark yellow color. It was amazingly arousing for her. She hoped to reek of his piss the rest of the day, so everyone would know who owned her. 

“I think mum did something to my drink this morning. Probably so I wouldn’t really get too dehydrated or something during the hike. As you can see, it wore off and now I have a lot piss to hose you sluts down,” Ron said with a grin. 

Hermione was finally naked and she came and got down next to Ginny and the two showered together in Ron’s piss. Hermione also liked how the piss pond Ginny made was still really warm and foamy. It even looked like there was steam coming off of it as the smell filled the area. 

Ron drenched both girls before his stream tapered off. “Phew…” he said in relief. He looked over the two girls covered in a golden sheen and dripping his urine for a moment. “Hermione. Go stand over there,” he said to her. 

Hermione did as he asked and waited patiently. Ron got closer to Ginny and whispered something to the girl. Ron then levitated Hermione’s clothes over close to them. Ginny made a show of walking on all fours through her piss mud and squatting before pissing on Hermione’s clothes. She also grunted a little and farted on them and rubbed her asshole on them. 

Ron then came over to Ginny and grinned. Hermione sighed mentally. “ _Looks like Ginny gets to enjoy her brother’s wonderful cock again and they ruined my outfit for the game,_ ” Hermione thought. She did kind of like that idea at least. It would be hot to watch the game in clothes covered in dried witch piss and reeking of Ginny’s smelly farts and asshole. She didn’t like missing out on Ron’s divine cock again though. The magic in their bond caused her to essentially remain horny the whole trek that morning. 

“Ready?” Ron whispered to Ginny before kissing her. She nodded. Ron held his erect cock and smacked her face with it. 

“Oooooommmmm” Ginny moaned in delight. Ron smacked her a few more times with his cock getting those same moans each time. She was cock smacked so much her cheeks were reddening. He then shoved his cock in her mouth and she immediately started coating it in saliva. 

Hermione squirmed in need and desire at seeing Ginny’s rough cock treatment. She was thinking she would see the other girl plastered in thick, stinky, hot cum as Ron pulled his slobber covered cock out of her mouth. 

Instead, Ron looked to her and smiled. “Turn around and stick your ass out,” he said to her. 

Hermione’s eyes widened in excitement as she turned around. She was smiling blissfully as Ron bent down to sniff her asshole as she spread her cheeks for him. He then started rubbing his cock at her backdoor. 

“Finally! Finally! Master is going to fuck his Mudblood Whore in her filthy impure asshole!” Hermione cried out as Ron eased his cock into her asshole. It went in a lot smoother than she thought it would, probably because of magic, but once it was inside her that didn’t matter anymore. 

“Uuuuuuummmmm,” Hermione moaned out at feeling so very full back there. She loved it! Ron then started thrusting in and out eliciting wanton moans from her. He was finally starting to use her properly in more ways! She was his to use as he wanted. It was nice to be finally used like sex slave Mudblood she was. 

“Damn! So tight! So amazing!” Ron called out as Hermione panted from being fucked in her asshole. 

“This. Is. Why Witches have assholes! Shitting is just secondary! Ohhhh Fuck me, Master! Fuck me! Ruin me! Make me unable to walk straight for a week!” Hermione called out as she swore. She was bucking her hips to match his movements and pace. 

“Love the dirty talk! Mudbloods are just fuckholes! They don’t need to have any class,” Ron said. He then looked back and said, “Ginny. Get over here and enjoy Hermione as well. Cum all you want. Same goes for you Hermione,” Ron said. 

Hermione barely nodded. She wanted to hold out as long as possible. She wanted to have such an intense orgasm it caused her world to turn pure white around her. “Anal’s the best! Fuck my dirty smelly Asshole!” she cried out while moaning. 

Ginny came around and positioned herself right between Hermione and the pillar she was using for support. This would be the best view she felt. Hermione’s smell was so intense Ginny was pretty sure she would be suffocating, if she didn’t absolutely love smelly well used unwashed pussy. Hermione’s pussy was very well used, even if Ron’s cock hadn’t fucked it yet. It was fingered and licked that much and often already. 

Hermione moaned out louder as Ginny started licking her stuffy pussy. She hoped it tasted just as wonderfully naughty as it smelled right now. Not bathing was such a wonderfully sexy choice! There was also how her privates were stewing under her clothes all day so far, including the muggy early morning. Hermione’s sexy body had been simmering in her own sweat and arousal that whole time. 

Ginny looked up at Hermione. The girl was really sweaty and it was mixing with their master’s piss. Ginny licked the smooth lightly tanned skin just above Hermione’s thick bush. The taste of Ron’s piss and Hermione’s sweat was wonderfully intoxicating. 

Hermione was now completely lost to pleasure. Her head was thrown back as she sang a song pleasure to the heavens. She didn’t even notice as she started pissing on Ginny. Hermione sure felt the pleasure and relief though. 

Ginny was surprised when Hermione starting pissing, but she shouldn’t have been. Hermione had been holding it longer than her. It was also a lot of piss. Hermione was letting go a dark yellow, extremely foamy, nose assaulting foul smelling, almost scalding hot torrential waterfall of piss. Ginny was getting it all over her body while enjoying every second of it. 

It was probably the most luxuriant piss Hermione ever took. Her body was flushed with pleasure. She had a very goofy grin as her mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out the side. “Aaaaahhhhnnnnmmmmm,” she moaned out as her eyes were almost rolled to the back of her head and her body seemed to convulse in pleasure. 

“Mmmmastaaarrrr… Thaaaannnnksssss…” she said as she continued to more or less flood the tent with her piss for a minute longer. They almost worried it was flooding outside the tent, there seemed to be so much. Hermione then collapsed to the floor and passed out in her own puddle of urine. 

Ron wouldn’t be surprised if her sounds of pleasure could be heard throughout the whole camp the way she was going on. Ron was amazed by it all. He loved it all. It would be so great fucking her while she moaned out like that, especially once Harry could hear it and do nothing about it. 

Ginny was completely flabbergasted and dripping Hermione’s piss. She blushed as she said, “Master Brother… I don’t think I’ll ever smell the same again.” She felt like she would reek of Hermione’s piss for the rest of her life. Not that it was a bad thing to reek of Hermione’s piss the rest of her life. It was a very arousing and naughty scent that Ron loved. 

“That was soooo hot… But a little worrying… She may be a useless Mudblood cunt, but she is damn fine to use. I can’t do that if something happens to her. Maybe… I led her on too much and made her hold back too much,” Ron said mostly to himself, even if Ginny nodded in agreement. 

Ron placed his cock in Ginny’s mouth so she could clean it after it was in Hermione’s asshole. She was very thorough and really loved the taste of his cock covered in Hermione’s ass juice and smell. He rewarded Ginny with a cum blast to her face, hair and chest for her efforts. 

He redressed himself a little lethargically after everything. He looked to Ginny and said, “Slip her the Afternoon Nap potion if she doesn’t come around in the next hour. That should get her up in time for the game. After that, you can take the nap potion when you want.” 

Ginny nodded as she cleaned up some of the excess cum on her body. 

Ron smirked as he added, “It would be hot if you smeared some of that piss mud on your body before you dress.” He wanted to see Ginny dirtied more. He wouldn’t mind seeing her completely covered in dried piss mud. 

Ginny nodded and giggled as she said, “There’s plenty of it around our tent now.” 

“I’m off then,” Ron said. 

“Thank you, Master Brother,” Ginny called to him as he left the way entered. 

Ginny blushed as she licked some of Hermione’s still smelly and warm piss off her body that wasn’t covered in cum. She took a very indulgent sniff of Hermione’s exposed sweaty armpit as well. She then used her fingers to collect some of the piss mud they made and started smearing it on her body. It would help her replace the dirtiness she lost during the unexpected golden shower courtesy of Hermione. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ron collapsed on to his bed next to Harry’s in the shared ‘Guy’s tent’. 

Ron took his Afternoon Nap potion. There were still five hours until they needed it, but it looked like he was the last one of the early morning crew still awake. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were in charge of keeping watch until they woke up. They would also be preparing supper for everyone before the game. 

The youngest Weasley son looked to the side. Harry was peacefully asleep. He had no idea the amazingness he missed. It really was a pity Harry was such a terrible friend in reality. If Harry wasn’t so useless, Ron would have found a way to include him in all of the fun. If Harry really was how he should have been as a friend, Ron might have shared Ginny with him this whole time. 

It didn’t matter though. Harry wasn’t cool like he was supposed to be. He wasn't actually getting the Slytherins where it counted the most, their vaults and social standing. Harry could easily do all of that with how bloody rich and popular the Potters were. The last Potter was instead a coward who probably got into Gryffindor by pure chance and he was overly useless at everything. Ron didn’t dwell on that much. 

He started thinking about how hot it was pissing on Ginny like that earlier. It was so sexy seeing her covered in his piss. He loved marking her like that. Seeing her pale and freckled body glisten in yellow liquid as urine dripped from her hair and face. That was probably the perfect picture of a witch in her proper place. 

Then there was the whole Hermione thing. Damn, she was perfect for anal sex. He would be making great use of her that way. Ron gave a yawn and drifted to sleep. The potion was potent enough and he was exhausted enough, even the excitement of the game couldn’t keep him awake any longer. 


	8. The Quidditch World Cup

Once the Afternoon Nap potions wore off, the Weasleys and their guests woke up just in time for some supper before the game. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it was a filling meal. Ron grinned as he looked to his sister and Hermione. 

The girls’ outfits were a bit of a mess, though it was hard to tell unless you knew what to look for. Ron made out the dried off color stains that were barely noticeable. He even leaned in and took in a sniff. He could smell his girls through their outfits. 

“Love the look,” Ron said quietly with a smile. Hermione blushed and Ginny did just a little bit as well. 

It wasn’t long until the group made their way to the stadium. The path towards it lit up and vendors came out in droves, selling wares of all kinds. Everyone got themselves souvenirs of some kind. Ron got a Krum figure that moved on its own. He also got a big Irish rosette, which the Krum figure scowled at every so often. 

“Get your Omnioculors! Right Here! Ten galleons! Watch the game in slow-mo! Rewind! Play-By-Play and Zoom!” a vendor shouted. 

“Kind of wish I didn’t get the Rosette now,” Ron casually said. He only half meant it. He wanted to watch the game in current time. Zooming would be cool, but you couldn’t see the whole field if you did that. 

“Here you go then!” Harry said with a grin as he gave Ron a pair. 

“Harry…” Ron started. 

“You won’t be getting a Christmas Present… for the next three years,” Harry said with a chuckle. 

Ron gave a slight chuckle as he said, “I can agree to those terms.” 

“Where will be sitting?” Harry asked. 

“Top Box! Best place in the stadium! Right in the middle of the field,” Ron said with an excited grin. 

“Yeah. The Minister will even be sitting there,” Mr. Weasley said. He then gave a chuckle. “That’s why the seats were a grand prize after all,” he said. 

“This is so awesome!” Ron said gleefully. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“I suppose this is the first and last time someone like you will ever get to experience such luxury,” Lucius said with a barely contained sneer at the crowd of red heads and their guests. 

Arthur gave him a frown before he started talking to Harry and Hermione. “Before the game starts, each teams’ mascots will make an appearance and give a little show,” he said. He was ignoring Lucius and it seemed this time the Malfoy Lord didn’t care. 

“I can’t believe they let such riffraff up here. I’d think it would be considered a crime,” Draco said trying to goad Ron and Harry. 

Harry glared at him and might have said something, but Ron gave a chuckle. “I really don’t care what you think, Draco. This is too awesome for even you to spoil the mood,” Ron said. He then laughed again and said, “I guess you’ll just have to settle for a mediocre night. Won’t be getting a rise out us this time.” 

Draco scowled but didn’t say anything. He was a bit surprised by Ron’s seeming indifference. He glared at them for a few more seconds before sulking and folding his arms. He was for sure not disappointed he didn’t get a rise out of Ron or Harry. Nope. Not at all. “Hmph,” he grunted to himself. 

Harry looked to Ron in amazement. It seemed his friend really was changing after getting a girlfriend. Harry was impressed. 

Ron gave a side glance back towards the Malfoys. However, he wasn’t looking at Lucius or Draco. He was instead looking at Mrs. Malfoy. She was actually kind of a MILF. He didn’t let it show, but he got a few good ideas for later in his plans. It would be pretty awesome to fuck her and fuck her good. 

For some reason, he could tell she wasn’t getting proper sexual attention from her husband. It might be even hotter if he figured out a way to force Draco to watch as his mother was stripped down to her purest self. A horny witch eagerly sucking the massive cock of Draco’s most hated rival at Hogwarts. 

That would be something. Lady Malfoy moaning like the whore she was as a Weasley fucked her brains out. He’d fuck her until she was passed out on the floor dripping his cum from her holes. Ron would then do what was only right and take a nice long piss on her before leaving her there out in the open naked and well used for all to see. 

Ron might even let Hermione piss on Mrs. Malfoy. That would put the pure blood Malfoy Bitch in her place. Nothing more degrading for such an extremist than a mudblood pissing on her. It would be even better because he would have Narcissa eat out Hermione’s smelly asshole after he filled it with his cum. That way once Hermione farted, Lady Malfoy would be splattered with his cum as well. 

That was all for later planning though. It was just a minor possibility in Ron’s mind. There was plenty to go before fully considering such options. 

Mrs. Malfoy for a split second caught the sneaky looks from the youngest Weasley son. She wasn’t sure what to make of it. It was like he knew something about her as he unabashedly looked her over. She barely contained a shudder from his gaze. There was something there to him. Something that was secretly powerful. She didn’t know what though. She was glad he eventually lost interest in her, but she was also disappointed he did as well. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Here we go!” Mr. Weasley said excitedly to the others. “Bulgaria’s mascots are going first.” The game’s pre-show was finally starting! 

Harry watched with eagerness. He wondered what the mascots would be. He was awestruck as a group of the most beautiful women he had ever seen flew out on to the field. They didn’t even use brooms! 

“Veela…” Hermione said with a gasp of awe. 

The beautiful women started to sing and dance in the air. 

Harry wanted to do something. He wanted to impress them and get their attention! He didn’t even know how he could. But he wanted… no needed… to do something. Maybe he should shout out to them saying, “Over here! Please! Look at me, Boy-Who-Lived!” 

Ron watched with interest. He didn’t realize he would meet Veela ever. He gave a slight grin to them. He also watched as almost every guy, and a few witches, made fools of themselves. Ron would admit the Veela were amazing, but there was a problem. They wore too much clothing. 

Anyone in their right mind knew the truth about Veela. Their true purpose. It was to willingly subjugate themselves to a worthy wizard. He had come to realize this after spending more time with his family’s tome. He discovered it had more than just spells and rituals in it. The truth was the whole point of the Veela allure was to weed out those who weren’t worthy of them. 

Ron watched with more interest as he looked over the dancing women. A couple of them seemed to almost slip up once they noticed his attention on them. There was one huge weakness to the Veela. Few knew of it, and even fewer knew how to exploit it. There was a reason so many Veela were enslaved in the past. There was a way to kind of circumvented their little test and win them over with ease. 

Powerful, and usually stupidly so-called dark magic, left a mark on the user. It wasn’t usually detected unless someone really knew what to sense for, or the user was that far gone. It was there though and it had a heaviness to it of a sort. Veela could sense it in a way, but it also called to them in a way that was hard, if not impossible, for them to ignore. If it was too much, it would repulse them, but that required a lot of foul dark magic usage. If it wasn't too much, it was like the best catnip goading at a cat's senses, but Veela could at least act like they weren't affected by it, for a brief period. 

The ritual Ron used on both his sister and Hermione was such powerful magic. However, it wasn’t truly dark and it didn’t befoul him, for lack of a better term, as powerful dark magic could. It was just enough to call out to Veela. Just enough, if he concentrated, it could bring them to him and get them to bow to him and offer themselves to him. 

It was something to keep in mind for later. Ron wouldn’t mind having a Veela sex slave or two in addition to Hermione and his sister. He would already be impressive to the Veela because he could see past their allure. 

Ron found it amusing watching Harry make a fool of himself. Draco did as well. Lucius Malfoy seemed to be having problems too. He was clearly being affected by it, but barely held on to his composure. He was still standing and slowly creeping to the edge of their box for a better look. 

“Master…” Hermione said breathlessly to Ron. 

Ron looked to her and gave a grin before kissing her. “This Allure is nothing for me,” Ron whispered to her in a husky voice. 

Hermione took in a shaking breath as she leaned in closer to him. Ron grinned and slipped a hand in her pants. She was really wet and hot down there. “Seems like someone is really turned on,” he whispered to her. Hermione took in a shuddering breath again and let it out slowly. 

Ron then looked to his other side. Ginny was sitting on the other side of Harry, who had been sitting next to Ron. Harry however, was currently whooping and hollering like so many others. Ron grinned to Ginny. Ginny blushed and came over quickly to sit next to him. He looked around and quickly sneaked her a kiss too. Ginny moaned a little into it as she squirmed in need. 

“I’ll be sure to pay both of you another visit after the game,” he said. Ron quickly slipped a hand into the backside of his sister’s pants and fingered her asshole a little. He brought his hand out and took a deep sniff. Ginny’s asshole stink was strong on them. He then gave one finger a quick lick causing his sexy sister to shudder in sexual need. 

Ginny wanted to throw off her clothes right then and there and let Ron fuck her brains out for all to see. She would have been moaning in such an indecent manner that every witch would be jealous of her. She’d show them all she was lucky enough to be owned by her brother. She leaned in closer to Ron briefly and took in a deep inhale of her own scent from his finger and gave a little moan. 

Just as she sat back up, Harry came to his senses. “Ginny?” he asked curiously. She was currently in his seat. 

Ginny gave a giggle as she said, “Just making sure Ron didn’t make a fool of himself, since he’s with Hermione now.” 

“Did he?” Harry asked while blinking in confusion. 

“Of Course, I didn’t. You really think I care about some dancing women when I have such a wonderful girlfriend?” Ron asked giving Hermione a grin. 

“You really are such a great boyfriend, Ron. Thank you,” Hermione said in a dreamy voice as she kissed him really quick. 

“Huh…” Harry stupidly said. 

“As he said, he didn’t,” Ginny started. She then gave a giggle and added, “I can’t however say the same for you, Harry.” 

Harry blushed and seemed worried. Ginny giggled more and slowly scooted back to her seat. Harry sat down blushing furiously. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be that way, Harry,” Ginny said with a slight frown. 

“Yeah, Mate. Veela have powers that kind of hypnotize others. It really takes something to ignore their allure,” Ron said. 

Harry sighed. “I guess I just feel bad that I couldn’t shake it off,” he said. 

Hermione gave a cute giggle as she said, “You fared much better than many others. There were some guys who took off their robes to try and flag down the Veela, wanting their attention.” 

“I think I saw one guy almost jump over the railing of his box. That would have been embarrassing to tell the healers,” Ron said with a laugh. 

“Many of the married men will have a lot of explaining to do for their wives tonight,” Ginny said giggling again as she looked over the stands. There were a lot of people looking embarrassed as they pretended nothing happened. 

Harry gave a chuckle to that. He wasn’t about to tell them he too almost vaulted over the edge of their box. At the time, he was foolishly thinking he would land without any trouble and that would impress them. 

“Don’t you all worry. Ireland’s going next and they’ll have an answer to those Veela,” Mr. Weasley said with a knowing grin. 

At his words, a group of tiny and jolly men wearing all green with bright red beards came flying in with a rainbow trail behind them. “Leprechauns!” Fred and George shouted together. 

The tiny mean flew all across the stadium. Harry noticed some kind of twinkling gold falling from the rainbow behind them. When the group came to them, he realized what he saw were gold coins. Lots of them! 

Everyone started clamoring about trying to catch as much as they could. Harry did the same! Ron had several handfuls as he laughed and gave them to Harry. “There! Now you have to give me Christmas presents in the future!” he said jokingly. 

Ron knew the truth about Leprechaun gold. He learned it recently over the summer. It would disappear after a few hours. It was still nice to have gold, even if it was fake, to throw about. Something Harry could learn a lesson from to use with his real gold. 

Harry laughed as he put the gold in his pockets. He noticed several people were holding handfuls of gold and showering others in it. This was amazing! Mr. Weasley was right. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the Veela, even the dancing ladies themselves, seemed jealous of the attention the leprechauns were getting. 

Once the tiny men finished, the lights dimmed. “Ladies and Gentle Wizards!” shouted the MC for the game. Harry earlier learned the man was named Ludo Bagman. He was the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was the official commentator for the World Cup. He was a popular ex-pro who played Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. 

Harry was excited again. He was eager for the game. Ludo started introducing the teams. Harry didn’t catch all of their names, but he did notice Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian Seeker seemed so young. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if he was a recent graduate from magic school. Harry planned to pay close attention to him. He wondered how he stacked up to a real professional seeker. 

The game then got off to a start! The crowd cheered louder than they ever did for the mascots. The players were like blurs through the sky. Harry was barely able to keep up with them, but he would be damned if he didn’t give it his best shot as he pulled out his Omnioculors. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry barely noticed as Hermione whispered something to Ron and tugged on his sleeve. Harry was only momentarily distracted as the two slid past him and disappeared. He shook his head. He couldn’t believe Ron would let Hermione drag him off like that in the middle of the game, even if Ireland had a big lead that kept growing. 

“Sorry… Master,” Hermione whispered to Ron. 

“Still plenty of the game to go. Besides… It’s pretty clear Ireland’s going to win at this rate. There hasn’t been a sign of the snitch yet even. That Wronski Feint was something though!” Ron said. 

He raised his wand and did some movements as Hermione squatted just below the bleachers and undressed. She had way too much to drink at supper. She couldn’t hold it until after the game, or even an intermission, if they had it. She wasn’t even sure she could have made it to the toilets. 

“What are you doing?!” a young girly voice shouted in shock. 

Hermione blushed for a moment and looked to the voice. It was a young girl with fair skin and straight light brown hair. She was blushing furiously while looking at Hermione. Hermione continued to blush and said, “Having a pee…” 

“In front of him?! He’s a boy…” the girl tried to whisper, as if Ron couldn’t hear her. He had an amused look on his face. 

“Well. He is my boyfriend…. I really have to go too,” Hermione explained. 

The young girl was blushing anew as she looked at Hermione’s hairy pussy. The girl seemed to shift uncomfortably. “Do… Do boys like that… Seeing a girl pee?” she asked. 

It was becoming obvious she was here making her way to do much the same as Hermione was. 

“Wizards do at least. Even if they don’t realize it yet,” Ron said. Hermione blushed and was surprised she wasn’t pissing yet. She was a little pee shy in front of the girl. “How old are you?” Ron asked the girl. 

The girl seemed to be caught off guard. She also had strange thoughts in her head. Ron might have added a little something extra to the spell he was using. “Ten… But I’m going to be eleven, Monday!” she said proudly. 

“Ohhhh. So, you’ll be going to Hogwarts then?” Ron asked. 

The girl nodded as she gazed at the pair of them. She wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something seemingly whispering to her. She blushed as she asked, “Can… can I go too… I was going to the toilets, but you two distracted me… I don’t think I can make it now.” 

Ron gave a grin. “Go ahead. The reason my wand is up is because I cast a sort of privacy charm over the area. You happened to sneak inside just as it took hold,” he said to her. 

Hermione then sighed as her piss started to flow. She blushed a little at how good it felt. She also kind of liked how naughty she felt doing this in front of a younger girl she didn’t even know. She shifted a little bit so the girl could get a better look. And looking the younger girl was. She was staring in awe at Hermione’s stream. 

The young girl couldn’t believe how hot she felt seeing this. She had just discovered what being aroused was like this summer. She couldn’t believe how thick the older girl’s naughty hair was. She was kind of impressed. She then blushed as she saw the foamy puddle the girl was pissing. The young girl took in a deep breath and hadn’t expected the strong scent that would assault her nose. She kind stepped a little closer. She was slowly undoing her robes. It was like she was in a trance or something. 

Hermione’s stream was strong and smelly. It was also powerful. She was already forming a pond of piss it seemed. She now understood what Ginny was talking about earlier. The girl mentioned she felt proud when she let out so much piss. Hermione felt that way now. 

The young girl was dangerously close now. Hermione’s piss unexpectedly surged and the young girl was sprayed in urine. “Hey! You peed on me!” she said in shock. 

“To be fair… You were the one who got too close,” Ron pointed out with a rumbling chuckle. 

The girl blushed and backed up a little. Oddly she kind of liked that she could smell the older girl’s pee on her. She fully opened her robes and removed her skirt and panties. She blushed and looked away. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but it was really thrilling as well. 

She then let out a very naughty sound of relief as her urine flowed. Ron gazed at the young girl’s body. She was so very small and it was kind of sexy in a very naughty and wrong way. Her pussy was still amazing to look at though. She had a very small wisp of light brown pubic hair. Once she started to piss, Ron found this situation really hot. 

It was so naughty seeing such a young girl exposed like this and pissing as well. Her pee had a strong smell that was a little different in some way. It was odd, but he kind of liked it. Maybe young witches had a different smell to them period? Ron wasn’t sure. He did think it really hot seeing the girl, who would just be starting her first year next month, taking such a naughty piss. 

Ron gave a chuckle. “Not going to get her back for earlier?” he asked mischievously. 

Hermione blushed, but didn’t move from where she was still pissing. 

The young girl blushed, but then looked determined. She did her best to try and aim her stream. She succeeded eventually. “I win!” she said happily as she was now pissing on the older girl’s body. She felt proud to be getting the older girl like this. She liked how she was making the girl stink of her foul pee. She also liked seeing the girl glistening in urine. This was really turning her on. She’d have to try peeing on other girls more often. 

“Oh hoh? Going to take that?” Ron asked Hermione while grinning at her. 

Hermione blushed as she felt the young girl’s warm urine spray her. It had such a different smell from Ginny’s or Ron’s. She kind of liked how naughty she felt. How lowly she felt. This was a girl not even at Hogwarts yet, and she was pissing all over her. She was covering Hermione in her warm and stinky piss. Putting the Mud Blood Slut in her place. Hermione then seemed to grow determined as well. She adjusted her stream. 

The young girl was in shock as the strong stream started spraying her. It smelled so much. It was so warm and so foamy. The older girl wasn’t showing any mercy either. She was being drenched in the other girl’s piss. Her nearby robes and clothes were ruined! She would forever smell like this witch’s piss. She really should have closed her mouth instead of gaping like that too. 

Hermione giggled as she made a small adjustment and was getting her urine in the other girl’s open mouth. The girl swallowed it in surprise. She looked like she was equally repulsed and aroused by swallow the piss. Hermione didn’t shift her aim and kept pissing on the girl’s face until her stream died down. 

The first year peed a little longer, but didn’t really move. It was like she was trying to process what just happened. It also looked like she wasn’t sure how much she enjoyed it all. 

“Damn. You completely drenched her,” Ron said with a chuckle. “That was hot.” 

Hermione blushed as she looked to her master happily. “I only want to please Master…” she said lowly. 

Ron’s dick was hard in his pants now. There was no way he couldn’t be after seeing that. Watching a young girl piss on Hermione was really hot. Then when Hermione responded by completely hosing the girl down? That was even hotter! Hermione even got the girl to drink her piss. 

“You know what you need to do now,” Ron said to Hermione. He pulled out his dick. He would just use a memory charm on the young girl later if needed. He looked them up after Lockhart in Second year. 

Hermione was immediately drooling at the sight of her master’s cock. “Master liked watching his Mud Blood Slut pissing on such a young girl…” she said dreamily. She then took in a deep inhale of his cock and moaned at the smell. 

The young girl blushed as she saw the wizard’s massive penis. She had never seen one apart from her dad’s before now. This boy’s dick was so much bigger and he was only few years older than her. She was shocked again when she noticed she was drooling herself. 

She tried to swallow the drool. She wasn’t sure why, but that naughty side she just discovered recently, was telling her this penis would be tasty. She caught herself moaning a little as she touched herself while the older girl slobbered all over that huge penis. She seemed to even purposefully gag on it. 

“Whoaaaa,” the young girl moaned out with lust filled eyes. 

Ron grinned as he looked to her. “Looks like you’re interested in doing something more than just pissing in front of us,” he said. 

The girl blushed, but nodded. Why was she so drawn to his penis? She wanted to find out more about it. It was like some deep and ancient instinct was telling her she needed to play with it. To do other naughty things with it. It was telling her she needed it. Like it was the key for her finding out what a witch was supposed to do with her life. 

Ron grunted and thrust deep in Hermione’s throat as he shook and blew a huge load into her mouth. she obediently and eagerly swallowed his gift of satisfaction. He pulled out and some cum splattered onto Hermione’s face and hair. He had to admit he liked the look on her. 

She was panting and moaning in satisfaction. “Master…” she moaned out as she collected some on a finger and licked it off. She actually liked that he came on her in front of this girl. It showed she satisfied him. He was marking her and showing their audience he owned her. 

The girl watching let out a high pitched and cute squeak of a moan as she orgasmed. Her tiny chest, which was pretty much flat, but had pointy nipples, was heaving as she took in ragged breaths. She wore a dazed and pleased face. Her cheeks were flushed from arousal and she was actually sweating a little. 

Ron grinned darkly as he said, “Judging from that reaction. I’d say you owe us.” 

“Wha-what?!” the girl asked barely aware of her surroundings after her experience of sexual bliss. 

“Obviously, you do. You sneaked up on us. Watched my girlfriend piss. You even pissed on her,” Ron started to list off. 

“You told me too!” she argued. 

Ron shook his head. “I was just joking when I said that. You chose to actually piss on a girl in front of her boyfriend,” he said. 

“But… But… She peed on me too!” the girl argued sounding a little confused. Was she in the wrong? They shouldn’t have been peeing here. But she chose to follow them and watch. She could have just kept on going and ignored them. 

“Only after you started it. Would you just let someone purposefully piss on you without doing anything in return?” Ron asked. 

The girl frowned. “No…” she said weakly. 

“Then after all of that… You watched a couple do something so very private and got yourself off while spying on us,” Ron said as the girl looked to him wide eyes. 

“I… I’m sorry,” the girl said in almost a whine. She really had been in the wrong! He was right. She did something so very naughty like that. She didn’t even ask their permission to watch. 

“Nah… it’s fine. So long as you make it up to us,” Ron said. 

“How can I?!” she asked eager to make up for her mistake. 

Ron was seemingly in thought for a moment. Many would say he was being mean. They’d probably even be right. But he did have to do something to start getting witches in their proper place. Maybe he could start with them when they were young. 

What Ron didn’t know was the corruption from the ritual, even if it wasn’t the same as being polluted by dark magic. Grew a little every time he did something sexual with the girls. It wasn’t the same as the dark magic pollution Veela would sense. This was something that would intoxicate them, if nothing else. 

Many would argue his corruption was worse in many ways. He was becoming more and more perverted. It was infecting, for lack of a better term, those around him, even if they were only around briefly. Others were drawn to him and the corruption latched on to them a little as well. 

Magic was in a way correcting the course by using him as a catalyst. It was still influencing him more than he knew or realized. With how far magical society strayed from their correct path, they would have to be forced back rather harshly. 

Sexually corrupting the young was part of it. A very insidious part of the process, but necessary nonetheless. This was about survival of the magical people. It was because of this he came up with the idea he did for such a young girl who wasn’t even attending Hogwarts yet. 

“Come over here and let me see that asshole of yours,” Ron said with a lustful grin. 

The girl blushed. Should she do this? She did owe them. Right? He said showing him her dirtiest hole would do it. She didn’t think she had a choice. She gulped and came over. She really wanted to ignore that part of her which found this thrilling. She felt so naughty and so grown up doing this kind of stuff. 

She blushed as she turned around and showed her small anus to the older wizard with the large penis. She blushed as she realized how close she was to the older witch. The girl actually looked really dirty this close. It was like she didn’t bother bathing, but she was still hot. On top of that, she had stubble under her arms. The young girl didn’t even know girls grew hair there. She found it oddly entrancing. She took in a deep inhale and almost doubled over from the scent. 

“Whoa…” she said as she inhaled again. She could smell the other girl! It really stank, but it was also really good to her. The older girl blushed and raised her arms. It was like she wanted the young girl to smell her armpits more. The young girl couldn’t help but oblige and take in another deep sniff. There was something so intoxicating about smelling another girl’s armpits. She let out a cute squeak moan again. 

Hermione blushed and couldn’t help but smile. The young girl was enjoying the stink of her armpits. “Like that, do you?” she asked with a sexy giggle. 

“I-I-I don’t know why… But maybe?” the girl replied unsure. 

“Nothing wrong with liking her stinky armpits. Witches are supposed to be smelly and dirty. It really turns on wizards and other witches,” Ron said. He then leaned in and licked his lips as he looked at the young puckered hole in front of him. It was such a naughty sight and it was so pink. 

The girl shivered as she felt Ron’s breath on her naughtiest place. She then heard him take in a deep sniff. He was smelling her back there?! He was liking it?! She really didn’t know anything about being a witch and even less about wizards it seemed. She asked her parents plenty, but her mom wouldn’t say anything and her dad was a muggle, so he couldn’t really help. 

“Mmmmm… You smell great back here. You’re still so young, but already your body knows it should smell in certain places for wizards to enjoy,” Ron said. 

“It does?” she asked in wonder. 

“Yes, it does. Why else do you think your ass would smell?” Ron asked. 

“Because I… poop… back there,” she said blushing furiously again. She couldn’t believe she was saying such things to someone she just met! 

“Pooping, or rather shitting, is just secondary. Witches have assholes so wizards can enjoy them,” Hermione said causally. 

The girl gasped at hearing such a naughty word. She then gasped again as she felt something wet and warm on her butthole. Was he licking her back there?! “Ooooommmm,” she moaned after he continued. Why did it feel so good? 

Ron paused in tasting the soon to be first year girl’s asshole to speak. “You do realize you owe my girlfriend too, right?” he asked her. 

“Wha-wha-what do you want me to do?” she asked. 

“Any ideas?” Ron asked Hermione. She shook her head. She didn’t really know. Ron took a few more licks of the asshole treat. Damn, this young asshole tasted so fine. He was even more eager to taste and smell other girls’ assholes now. “How about you clean her up down there?” Ron suggested. 

The girl gulped, but nodded. She was actually curious about this. She had almost suggested to her closest friend they experiment with such stuff. She didn’t think her friend was ready. Her friend hadn’t even discovered masturbation yet, as far as she knew. 

Hermione shifted to a more accessible position, but she herself was still comfortable. She was dripping down there in excitement. She wondered what it would be like to have another girl besides Ginny lick her down there. 

The girl positioned herself and took in a deep inhale of the other girl’s private place. It was wonderfully smelling as well. She licked some drool from her lips as she was eager to taste the older girl. She had to admit it was naughty and the older girl’s pussy looked so tasty. 

She took a quick lick once she was level with Hermione’s pussy. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was really tasty! She wanted more. She started licking again. She picked up a little saltiness, probably some left over piss that was absorbed by the girl’s bush, but that just gave the flavor a little bonus. “Mmmmmm…” she moaned in delight. She had no idea that place would taste so good. 

Hermione started to moan after a minute. “Ohhh yeah… You already know how to lick pussy! Hhhhmmmmmnnn… So talented,” Hermione moaned. 

The younger girl felt encouraged hearing those words. She was being complimented. She felt more mature and grown up. She was doing naughty adult things. That had to mean she was actually more mature for her age. Right? 

Whatever the case, she had a wonderful tasty and smelly pussy to enjoy. She also moaned out loud as she felt Ron’s tongue on her asshole again. The older witch was right. A witch’s dirtiest hole was meant for wizards to enjoy! That was why it felt so good. This was the best summer ever! She really hoped to continue learning such things once she went to Hogwarts. 

Hermione starting moaning quicker and louder. She then rammed her pussy right into the younger girl’s face and used a hand to hold the girl’s face in her pussy as she moaned out and orgasmed. Her body shook in pleasure as she felt herself squirt on the girl’s face. She moaned out louder and seemed to buck into the girl’s face while she felt so wonderful. Her tongue lolled out a little as she made sure to splatter the girl with her pussy juice. She loved leaving her mark on the girl. 

Hermione then collapsed backwards a little as she caught her breath. “Wow… That was much better than I expected,” she said quietly as her body shook with aftershock pleasure. She grinned as she looked up and saw the young girl’s face shining with her pussy squirt. “That’s a good look for you,” she said with a giggle. 

The young girl was in a daze. She orgasmed at about the same time as Ron finished licking her asshole. She blinked as she came down from her own high. She licked her lips and blushed a little as she let out a, “Mmmmmm,” sound. She had no idea girls could do that. She also didn’t know it would be so tasty. 

Ron grunted then. He had been slowly stroking his massive cock while he ate out the young girl’s asshole. He grunted again as he blasted cum. It hit Hermione from where she was laying on the floor. It also got the younger girl, since he stopped licking to aim his cock at her some. 

“Eeeep!” the young girl let out cutely. She blushed as she felt something warm splat on her backside. She blushed. It was so hot, but she felt kind of happy to have felt it. It was like her instincts knew what happened. She noticed as more of that thick and sticky white stuff landed on the older witch too. “What is that?” she asked. 

“Cum!” Hermione answered happily. “It’s wonderful! Witches love it! It means you did well to please a wizard,” she said. 

“Cum,” the girl mouthed. She blinked and then smiled a little. She had made an older witch and an older wizard feel really good. She got to feel good too! 

She gave a sudden frown. “I don’t know if I made up what I owe you though… I really liked that too,” she admitted while blushing. 

Ron grinned and gave a dark chuckle. “Well. You might be right. I guess we can just figure it out once you go to Hogwarts. You can’t tell anyone though,” he said to her in warning. 

“Why not?” she asked innocently. 

“They’d get upset at you. They’d be jealous you already got to enjoy such things. Adults never want children to really have the most fun. That’s why they have all of those rules. Rules they never followed themselves when they were younger,” Ron said. 

The girl nodded. “I can see that. I was caught playing with myself in my room by my mom earlier this summer. She really scolded me and grounded me until the World Cup,” she said. 

Ron blinked. “The game!” he shouted. He’d almost forgotten. 

“We should get back,” Hermione said in a hurry. 

“I-I-I didn’t even get your names…” the young girl said with a cute pout. 

“Sorry. Got to go! Besides. We’ll see each other again at Hogwarts,” Ron said as he and Hermione got dressed. He used his wand to clean up a little. He even cleaned the young witch some, but she would still have to wear panties on her partially cum covered ass. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The score was getting out of hand now. Harry couldn’t believe it! It was amazing! Ireland had such a huge lead. Even if Krum caught the snitch Bulgaria would still lose, unless they pulled something. Krum was dominating the Seeker battle though. Harry suspected Ireland’s seeker would have to be carried off the field at this rate. 

“I kind of thought this would happen. It still amazes me though,” Ron said from next to Harry in awe. 

Harry looked to him and blinked. “When did you get back?” he asked. 

“Been here a while, mate. It is really an engaging game, so you probably didn’t notice. I was watching in quiet awe too,” Ron said. It was a lie, but Ron didn’t want more questions. 

Harry shrugged and got back to watching the game. It really was an engaging game like Ron said. Harry couldn’t wait to try the Wronski Feint back at Hogwarts! He was glad Mr. Weasley explained to him earlier he was watching the game in slow-mo through his Omnioculors. It meant he was actually behind in the game. Harry felt a little embarrassed, but quickly got over it. 

They watched until finally Krum zoomed after the snitch one final time. Harry barely saw it, and that was after Krum was already chasing it. Ireland’s seeker was trying to keep up with Krum, but it wasn’t working. Krum then stretched out and grabbed the snitch! 

“Game! 210! 160! Ireland wins!” Bagman shouted in glee. 

Harry shouted as well. The stadium roared in excitement as many people cheered and whistled. Some even shot out fireworks from their wands. 

Ginny cheered while she jumped up and down. With her outfit, Harry got to see her smooth and sexy flat stomach many times. He also couldn’t ignore the very sexy and very slight tuft of fiery red hair peeking out the top of her pants. She even gave him a hug in her excitement. Harry returned it and couldn’t help but notice how warm and a little sweaty she was. He unintentionally took in her smell. It was wonderful... 

Harry was right about Ireland’s seeker having to be carried off the field. He was being supported by a couple of teammates who were cheering in celebration as they left. Harry was pretty sure the seeker didn’t even know where he was at the moment. 

“Vell… It seems ve lost,” the Bulgarian Minster said to a shocked Fudge. Minster of Magic Fudge had been trying to talk to his counterpart the whole time. It had seemed the man didn’t understand a word Fudge said. 

“You speak English?!” Fudge asked in surprise. 

“I do,” the Bulgarian Minister said. 

“But… This whole time… You mean to say… You understood me?” Fudge asked in shock. 

“I did. It vas vary funny. I am sorry for my little fun,” the Bulgarian Minister said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fudge asked. 

“You never asked,” the Bulgarian Minister said with a shrug. 

Harry held back a laugh. Ginny snickered very cutely from next to him. She then giggled at Harry and said, “That really is funny.” 

Harry laughed quietly and nodded in agreement. Ginny really was a lot of fun. She was really great. Witches were amazing period. Ginny was especially amazing and sexy. Harry didn’t feel as bad about messing up with Hermione now. There was Ginny and would be more girls at Hogwarts. Maybe it wasn't all hopeless. 

He still didn’t know how to approach them or anything. Ron mentioned briefly he learned a lot from a book the twins gave him as gag gift. He said it was how he managed to do better by Hermione. Harry was tempted to ask him about borrowing it, but for some reason he held back on that request. Maybe he could ask him once they were back Hogwarts. 

Right now, though… He wanted to enjoy the end of the game. It was really cool when both teams came up to their box! Krum was there and seemed rather flat footed when on the ground. He had none of the grace and poise he did on his broom. He was still holding on to the snitch tightly while nursing a broken nose. 

“The Winners of the Quidditch World Cup. IIIIIIRELANDDD!” Bagman shouted in glee as the team stepped up. 

Ireland’s Seeker was bandaged and being held up by a couple of his teammates. Their Keeper held the winning trophy high for all to see. The stadium cheered loud and the Leprechauns were forming celebratory words in the sky for everyone to see. The team, including the seeker with a lot of help, took a winning lap around the stadium in celebration. 

It had been an amazing time! 

[-] [-] [-] 

As they headed back, Ron spoke up. “Why did Krum catch the snitch?” he wondered out loud. Sure, Bulgaria was out paced, but finishing the game ended any hope of them winning. 

Harry nodded in thought. “He wanted to end it before the score ran even further away,” he said. 

“Huh. Now that you say it, I can see that,” Ron replied. 

“He really was brave,” Hermione said. 

“He was more than brave. He was amazing!” Ginny cheered. 

“Bagman was right. They’ll be talking about this one for ages,” Harry said excitedly. 

“I think he was also right about it ending too soon. It isn’t everyday we’ll get to see a Quidditch World Cup from the best spot in the stands,” Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement as they returned to the tents for the night. He was sure tonight would be an experience none of them ever forgot. 


	9. Dark Marks, Tests and the Last Days of Summer

The game had been awesome! Ron however was more interested in what was going on currently. He, Ginny, and Hermione were wandering around and doing their own thing after the game. He fully appreciated being with two wonderful girls really stinking in a sexy way after having gone so long without bathing. It was even better because they were outside a lot today and it was very hot, since it was August. They were so sweaty and smelled even more. 

Harry Useless Potter was too worried about stares and such nonsense to come with them. Ron was okay with this in the end though. He got to be with Hermione and Ginny alone. Both belonged to him and he got to do with them what he liked. 

“Master Brother…” Ginny started cutely as she blushed. 

“Yes?” Ron replied. 

Ginny shifted a little uneasily. “Your Sex Slave Sister needs to go to the bathroom…” she pleaded. 

Hermione started to shift a little too. “Your Mudblood Slut needs to as well,” she added with a cute blush. 

Ron grinned and looked around. They weren’t completely in public, but they weren’t completely in privacy either. “Well then, Sluts. Take off all of your clothes and go right here,” he commanded. 

The girls blushed but smiled dreamily as they started to undress. Ron took in the sight of their sexy unwashed, sweaty and naked bodies. He loved how heavily freckled Ginny was and how lightly tanned Hermione was. He loved seeing the dried sweat streaks on their skin too. 

He came up to Ginny, who paused in what she was doing, and lifted her arm up. Her armpit hair seemed even thicker and was a bright flaming red while soaked in so much sweat. He took in a deep sniff and moaned. It was such a strong stink. How the hell Harry Useless Potter didn’t just fuck her in the middle of the game was beyond Ron. 

“Damn… I love how my little sister stinks so much,” he said. Ginny was very pleased with herself at his words. 

Hermione frowned… It wasn’t fair Ginny had a head start on her there. She cursed the day she first shaved her armpits. She could only imagine how hairy and smelly they would be otherwise. 

She would be looking up that potion in more detail. There was a potion that would make her armpit and pussy hair thicker and smellier which caught her attention. She wanted her master smelling her stink all the time, since he liked stinky girls so much. 

The two girls were naked now and squatting in front of their master. Their legs were wide to give him a great view and they placed their hands on their heads so their armpits were on full display. Both girls gave extra sexy moans as they started to urinate in front of him. They shuddered in delight at how naughty they were being and how strong their piss smelled. 

Ron watched with a smirk. “ _Really… Muggles were so dumb making toilets for girls as well. They had no clue what they were missing out on in life,_ ” he thought. 

“Ohhh yeahhhh… I’ve really been holding it in,” Ginny moaned. She didn’t have a piss break in the middle of the game like Hermione did. Her stream grew stronger and turned a little bit darker as it rushed forward more. 

“Ooooooo… So much piss, Master Brother,” she said as she started to breath quicker as her face seemed to flush with relief and pleasure. Ginny’s stream seemed to put out more pressure. Her piss was making a hole in the ground. 

Hermione’s stream wasn’t as strong, but it was still impressive considering she had taken such a long and luxuriant piss earlier. She was moaning a little as it exited. “Master… Pissing for Master always feels soooo good!” she let out cutely. 

Ron was grinning as he brought out his massive cock. He was stroking it as he watched them. Their combined piss streams were making a swamp of the ground in front of them. If they were paying more attention, the group might have noticed things were quieting down, and a different ruckus seemed to be growing forth. 

“Damn! That is hot!” Ron said. He stroked his cock faster. He usually had one or both of them take care of his cock, but he wanted to do something different this time. Plus, it seemed they had a while yet to go with their piss streams. He was loving how thick the scent of witch urine was growing in the area now. 

“Does Master want to use his slave girls?” Hermione asked as she bit her bottom lip a little. Ginny was full on licking her lips as she saw her brother’s cock. 

“Got a plan for you, cunts!” Ron said. It took him longer than it used to this way. He was no longer was ignorant of how great witches felt around his cock. Masturbation wasn’t as effective anymore. Soon though, and just as their streams seemed to finally end, Ron grunted. 

Hermione and Ginny opened their mouths and closed their eyes in anticipation. Ron grunted again as his body shook and he blasted out cum all over them. He pumped a few more times to give them even more cum on their sexy, dirty, smelly, sinful, and erotic bodies. 

“Oh yeah…” Ron said as he basked in the afterglow of what he did. “Don’t clean up too much, you two. Just what’s on your eyes. Maybe a couple of small licks on your lips,” he ordered. 

“Yes, Master/Master Brother,” they replied happily. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ron grinned at the look of his girls. They had their clothes back on, but it was obvious there was cum under the clothes and on their bodies. He had them hand over their panties and bras. They unbuttoned their tops just enough to tease others with their cleavage and maybe, if someone looked close enough, a small peek of their areolas. 

Ron hummed in satisfaction as he looked them over. He got cum in Hermione’s sexy and wild hair. Ginny’s beautiful red hair was defiled with his white sticky cum. There was plenty of cum on the witches. It was on their faces, their cleavage and most of their visible skin as well. Ron grinned as he cast a spell on them both. It looked as if their sleeves had been ripped off and purposefully done so to expose their armpits, hair/stubble and all. He then used his wand again and now their sexy navels were expose as well. 

“That is a proper look for slave cunts like you two,” Ron said. “I get to walk around with two sluts in such a sexy and shameful state. Ohhhh… This will be great!” Ron was high off of the night’s events. He should have honestly been more careful about this. They weren’t yet to the stage of his plan which would allow this parading of Hermione and Ginny in public. It would get there eventually. 

[-] [-] [-] 

It was odd walking the large camp city this way. It seemed they were just behind something that was going on now. Ron and the girls held their wands out to be safe. They had no worries here. The trace was more or less useless anyways, but they were also allowed to use magic in self-defense. 

Ron was frowning. He would bet Death Eaters were behind this. A couple of kids ran by saying something about scary masks. He would have to do something about that maybe. Death Eaters were stupid and would disrupt his course correction for the magical world. 

Death Eaters needed to realize muggle-borns were there to keep the magical gene pool from going stale. Plus, you could put Mudblood Cunts in their place sexually whenever you wanted and they were damn awesome fucks! There really wasn’t a downside to mudblood witches and muggle-born wizards were alright once they chose the magical world over the muggle one. 

He soon noticed a familiar face as a worried young girl dived into a nearby tent hoping to hide until the bad stuff was over. Ron grinned. He got a good idea to pass the time. They really should just wait it out anyways. It was obvious the Death Eaters were away and most of the camp with them. 

He went to the tent and Ginny and Hermione followed. He opened the tent and they stepped inside together. They heard a girl “eeep” in worry. She was looking a little panicked, but then seemed to recognize them. “You two?!” she asked in surprise. It was the girl Ron and Hermione met under the stands during the game. 

“Yeah. So, we meet again. Sorry to barge in like this. Is this your family’s tent?” Ron asked. 

“No. The Death Eaters started blasting with their wands and everything. My family and I ran for it like everyone else. I fell and rolled to the side to keep from being stomped on by others. Then I stood up and looked around and eventually came here,” the young girl said. 

“Well. We should just wait it out here. Safety in numbers and all of that. This is my sister by the way,” Ron said. 

“Hello,” Ginny said. “Who are you?” she asked. 

“Amee, with two e’s, Sampson,” she said. 

“Isn’t that the French spelling?” Hermione asked. 

Amee nodded. 

“I’m Hermione Granger,” Hermione said. 

“Ginny Weasley,” Ginny replied. 

“Ron Weasley,” Ron replied. He then chuckled. “See. Now we know each other’s names.” 

Amee smiled to that. She felt better about what they did knowing that. She then looked closer at Hermione and Ginny. She leaned in closer to Ginny’s boobs and blinked. “Is that… cum?” Amee asked with wide eyes. 

Ginny grinned. “It is. Since you’ve already met these two, surely you know witches love cum,” she said. 

Amee nodded. 

“Ron came on me and Hermione earlier,” Ginny said. 

“But he’s your brother…” Amee said in confusion. 

“And? I’m pretty sure a lot of siblings fuck each other,” Ginny said. 

The younger girl gasped at Ginny’s language. She blushed as she asked, “Isn’t that wrong?” 

Ron laughed to that. “Who told you that?” he asked. 

“My dad,” Amee replied. 

“Is he a muggle?” Ron asked. She nodded. “I guess your mother doesn’t tell you much about the whole pure blood thing then, or just how closely related the wizarding world is in the first place,” he said. 

“No,” Amee replied and frowned. “Mom doesn’t tell me anything it seems. She didn’t even tell me wizards like watching witches pee. She didn’t even tell me buttholes are for adult stuff,” she said. 

The other three laughed to that. 

“I told you adults don’t tell kids anything. They don’t want us having fun. Anyways… Unless you marry a muggle or muggle born, you’re pretty likely to be marrying a cousin of some kind at least. Plus, pure bloods marry each other, so the whole incest thing is rather common. You don’t really get problems until like the third of fourth straight generation of it,” Ron said. 

“Besides… You’ve seen my brother’s cock. There isn’t really a witch that can say no to such a big one,” Ginny said. 

“Girls in general couldn’t pass it up,” Hermione said as she licked her lips. 

“I’m not getting Ginny pregnant anyways,” Ron said. 

“Sex is where babies come from?!” Amee asked in shock. 

“They haven’t even given you the talk yet… Really, your parents didn’t want you knowing anything,” Ron said while shaking his head in pity. 

“It is, but we don’t really have to worry about that yet. There’s a reason the earliest pregnancies are seventh year and most are later than that. Magic wouldn’t be so cruel as to keep us from having sex. That’s kind of what witches are for,” Ginny said. 

“You know… I wouldn’t mind doing something… fun… to pass the time,” Hermione said as she caressed herself in a suggestive manner. 

“What?! Adult things? You aren’t going to pee on me again, are you?” Amee asked as she seemed to squirm in a suggestive way. 

“Only if you want me to and do the same to me again,” Hermione said. 

Amee blushed. 

“It sounds like I missed a lot of fun,” Ginny said with a pout. 

“It was. Hermione is right. We’ve got a while most likely. Doubt the owners of this tent will be coming back any time soon. They might have even left for the night. In any case, I’ll make sure they won’t bother us,” Ron said as he briefly stepped outside wand in hand. 

Ginny smiled to that. “I’m liking the sound of this,” she said. 

Amee blushed as she wiggled her hips and pressed a hand between her legs. “Can I… Can I have some fun this time too?” she asked. 

Ron came back in and grinned as he said, “Only if you take off your clothes and go along with what we say.” 

Amee’s heart beat faster. She gulped and nodded. She started undressing while she blushed, but she couldn’t hide how eager she was. Her mother refused to tell her anything. Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn’t mind telling her a lot. She really wanted to try more naughty things too. She kind of wanted to see what Ginny looked like naked. 

Amee blushed as she stood there naked. Ron came over and looked her over closely. He licked his lips and said, “You really do look tasty. We’ll be having a lot of fun here.” 

He turned to Hermione and Ginny and nodded to them. Both girls started to undress right there. Amee couldn’t help but look over them both with eagerness. She really liked having grown-up fun like this. 

She shifted a little as she noticed Hermione was covered in cum as well. It looked so sexy and naughty and she hoped she would be lucky too. She next looked over Ginny. Ginny had a smaller body, but it was still doing things to Amee. She also loved seeing all of the girl’s freckles. 

“I think her freckles are sexy as hell,” Ron said to Amee, who nodded. 

Her eyes widened as she saw Ginny had thick fiery red armpit hair which matched her pubic hair. Ginny was also dirtier it seemed. She sort of moved over to look at Ginny closer. Ginny grinned and raised her arm. Amee took in a deep inhale and felt dizzy. “Wow…” she said breathlessly. 

“I stopped bathing before Hermione over here and I get dirtier than her too. I spend a lot of time outside and such,” Ginny said. 

“I’m catching up you know,” Hermione said with a pout. 

“Maybe,” Ginny teased her. 

Amee moaned a little as she took in more of Ginny’s stink. It was so potent and naughty. She licked Ginny’s armpit and blushed as she took in the taste. “Mmmmmm,” she hummed in surprised delight. It was salty, but there was something more to it that she liked. She wondered if other girl’s armpits tasted the same. 

“Oh my… You are a naughty one,” Ginny said with a giggle. 

Amee gave a cute squeak moan. She blushed and looked back behind her. Ron was already licking her asshole. She blushed but panted a little at the sensation. Amee's panting caused her to take in more of Ginny’s hairy and steamy armpit, which was wonderful. 

Hermione came over wanting in on the action. It was her suggestion in the first place. She watched Amee lick Ginny’s armpit a few times before turning the girl’s face to her own. The two stared at each other for a moment before Hermione leaned in and took the Amee’s lips. The young girl was completely shocked by this, but she soon returned Hermione’s kiss. 

Ron grinned at the two. “That is so fucking hot! How does Ginny’s armpit taste second hand?” he asked. 

“Delightful. Amee’s lips are nice too. It’s cute how wet she’s getting down there,” Hermione said with a giggle as she touched Amee's pussy. 

“I can’t help it…” Amee said with a pout. 

“I wasn’t poking fun. Witches are supposed to be wet. The wetter we get the better,” Hermione said. 

Amee went back to kissing the older girl. Hermione’s hands wandered. Amee moaned at being touched like this. It felt really good. She loved how it was someone else touching her. Hermione didn’t hold back on enjoying the younger girl’s body. Hermione caressed her flat chest, her hips, her stomach and of course Amee's soaked pussy. The young girl was so tight and little and naughty to feel. Hermione loved how eager Amee was to let her feel her. Hermione hoped more girls would be like this soon. 

While they made out with each other, Ron licked more of Amee’s asshole. He loved how she tasted back here and the smell of her asshole. He grinned and came to Ginny. Ginny blushed as Ron leaned in and kissed her. She savored the kiss and did so unashamedly loud. “Amee’s asshole tastes great on your lips, Master Brother!” she said seductively. 

Ron kissed her more while she moaned and he helped himself to her wet pussy. He loved the sound of his fingers going in and out of her. He loved her moans and could tell she was close to cumming. He stopped. 

Ginny whined in a cute way, but he chuckled. “Not so soon,” Ron said to her. He went and took in a deep sniff of Amee’s asshole. The girl seemed more pungent than last time, which he liked. He also loved the texture of her pucker hole on his tongue and knowing Hermione was feeling Amee up very sexually made it even hotter. 

He looked to Hermione as she kissed the girl in such a slutty fashion again. He came over and started to take Hermione away from Amee. It didn’t take long. He decided it would be hot as hell to fuck Hermione’s brains out here and have Amee eat out Ginny’s asshole. 

He looked to Amee and said, “Lay naked on the floor. You’re going to get to experience some really naughty fun.” 

She gulped and nodded as she laid down. Ron looked over her body. It was hot how she looked laying down like that as her tiny chest rose and fell with her breaths. 

“Ginny. I want you to put your asshole right in her face,” he said. 

Ginny giggled and smiled at that. She did just that. Amee gasped when the other girl’s asshole was so close to her. She had no choice but to take in every detail of it. She found it kinky how Ginny seemed to have hair back there as well. 

Amee took in a deep inhale with her nose. “Mmmmmmphhhhh,” she moaned out. It really stank! She loved it. She could feel the heat coming from Ginny’s asshole. 

“What do you think?” Ginny asked her with a smile. 

“It smells sooo much! I like it though. My mind goes all blank or something in a nice way,” she said. 

“How do you think it looks?” Ginny asked. 

Amee took a moment to look it over again as it seemed to wink at her. She blushed. “It looks naughty and tasty…” she said with a little shame and arousal mixed in her voice. 

“Why don’t you give it a taste? That way you know why Master Brother likes girl assholes so much,” Ginny said. 

Amee took in another deep inhale. She tentatively gave it a taste with her tongue. The taste was strong. It was naughty. It turned her on in some deep strange way. She wanted… No… needed more of it! Amee started licking Ginny’s asshole with more vigor. She was taking in the rich taste and loving how naughty it was to do something like this. She also loved how smelly Ginny was back there as she breathed in the scent. 

“Mmmmmmnnnn. Love it when my asshole gets eaten out,” Ginny moaned. Ginny then reached down and started to lightly play with the girl’s pussy. She loved how she was doing this with a different girl from Hermione. Amee responded really well too, which was even better. 

“Yeahhhh… Get your tongue in there deep,” Ginny moaned. 

Amee did the best she could at that. She had no idea how tasty a girl’s asshole was. She took in plenty of deep sniffs as well. She really would have to find a way to try these things with even more girls. Amee's arousal reached even higher as she decided she might try to make it a goal to taste the asshole of every girl in her year at Hogwarts. 

Ginny grinned and gave a dark giggled. She grunted. She then sighed in relief. 

Amee was surprised when she heard a very naughty sound coming from Ginny's asshole. She happened to take in a deep inhale at that same moment. Her senses were flooded with the strong and sexy stench of Ginny’s fart. 

Ginny giggled and said, “Sorry. I’m a little gassy.” She then farted again and moaned in ecstasy. “Yeah… smell it all up!” she said. 

Amee surprisingly did just that. She couldn’t believe how much it stank and was so foul smelling, but she felt even hornier. She started bucking her hips as Ginny started to finger her again. Ginny farted again and Amee swallowed it by accident. She coughed a little. 

“You need to be ready before you start swallowing farts,” Ginny said in amusement. 

Ginny farted again once Amee recovered. This time she shuddered in pleasure. She hadn’t expected Amee’s tongue to enter her asshole. Amee decided Ginny’s shudder was a good sign and licked more. It tasted different and it wasn’t as pleasant, but she loved how it was really getting to Ginny. 

“Oh Merlin! That is soooo dirty and kinky! And Hot!” Ginny whined as she soon shook in orgasm and splattered pussy juice all over the girl. She was panting as the orgasm ran course. She felt so good she didn’t even care as she started to piss on Amee and farted on her face one last time. 

Amee moaned out her own orgasm as she felt Ginny start to urinate on her. She was getting pissed on by a different girl now! She was liking this more than she thought she would. The stream was coming rather fast and it struck Amee’s clit causing the girl to orgasm. 

As they finished their fun, the two heard Hermione moan out loud and the sound of skin slapping skin. They looked over and Ginny giggled while Amee looked on in shock. Hermione was taking Ron’s cock in her asshole. She was desperately meeting his pace as well. She had such slutty look on her face while Ron took her. 

“Yes! Master Yes! Fuck my Mudblood Asshole!” Hermione moaned as she shook in pleasure again. 

He loved how tight she felt and the way she had quickly surrendered to the pleasure. It was always hot when girls gave into sexual pleasure. The faces they made and the sounds were so sexy. It only got better when they started to sweat and their smell grew thicker with their lust. Ron always loved it when he fucked a girl in her most degrading hole as well. 

Ron soon pulled out and grinned as he aimed at Amee and Ginny. Amee was in shock as Ron blasted her and Ginny in his white cum. It was rather thick and he had plenty of it to paint their bodies. Ginny moaned as she was splattered with sticky and warm white. 

Amee was surprised when she felt the warmth of his cum on her naked body. She also couldn’t help but marvel at how much he had and how he had just been using Hermione’s asshole. She came back to reality when she heard the sound of sucking. Hermione had Ron’s cock in her mouth now. 

“Wait! That was just in her butthole!” Amee shouted. 

Ginny giggled as Hermione eagerly doubled her efforts on Ron’s cock. “That’s why she making sure to clean it with her mouth. Master Brother fucked her good in the asshole. It is only right she thank him by cleaning his cock, which she got dirty,” Ginny explained. 

“Wouldn’t it taste bad?” Amee asked. 

“Of course not. It’s a cock. Cock is always tasty. Also, think on this. Did you hate the taste of my asshole?” Ginny asked. 

“No,” Amee replied as she blushed red. She actually really loved it. 

“Exactly. Why would you think his cock would taste bad if you enjoyed tasting asshole?” Ginny asked. 

“I guess it’s because I still need to learn a lot…” Amee said with a cute pout. The effect was very different considering she was covered in Ron's cum and Ginny's piss. 

“And you will in time,” Ron said as he blew his massive load all over Hermione and in her throat. She made sure to swallow. He smiled at Amee and said, “If you end up in Gryffindor, you’ll have plenty of people to teach you. I think you could end up there too. You are bravely stepping into the adult world, even before school starts. That takes Gryffindor courage.” 

“What if I end up somewhere else?” Amee asked as she curiously sampled some of his cum from her body. Her eyes lit up. She actually liked the taste. 

“You’ll still find people to teach you. It just might take a little time first. The world was been astray for a good while yet. It will get back on track, but it might take some time. We could also work out something for after classes,” Ron said. He really liked the idea of adding a cute first year girl like Amee to his girls. It was naughty in a whole different way for some reason. 

“That’s a relief,” Amee said. She did not want to miss out on this new and fun adult world of pleasure after discovering it. 

“Speaking of relief…” Ron said looking over the light gold sheen on Amee’s body, where it wasn't covered in cum. He grinned and said, “I’m surprised you had any piss left, Ginny.” 

Ginny blushed. “I seemed to have some reserves. Amee did so good licking my asshole, I couldn’t hold it,” she said. 

Amee couldn’t help but feel happy she made an older and experienced girl feel so good she pissed all over. 

Ron chuckled. “I knew you had plenty of potential, Amee. You’re already more grown up than many witches currently are,” he said. 

“Thanks!” Amee said with a smile. 

“Now then,” Ron started as he got dressed. “I think it’s time we got out of there and figure out what's going on.” 

“Yes, Master/Master Brother/Mr. Ron,” the three naked girls chorused together. 

Ron took in the sight of three cute witches covered in his cum with one also covered in Ginny’s piss. He nodded as they got properly dressed this time. The body fluids were removed from the girls, or at least hidden. 

[-] [-] [-] 

When they stepped outside, they noticed a green skull with a snake for a tongue in the air. Everything seemed quiet now. People were starting to return, but most were quickly packing and getting ready to leave. 

“That definitely proves it was Death Eaters,” Ron grumbled. 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. 

He pointed to the sky. “That’s the Dark Mark. Voldemort’s call sign. He also branded his followers with it, but due to bribes the Ministry doesn’t count that as enough proof someone was a Death Eater. It’s rather pathetic how many Death Eaters got off by claiming Imperius, because they have money,” he said shaking his head. 

The four found the rest of the Weasleys. Harry was carrying on about how he lost his wand earlier or something. Ron thought that was ridiculous. Why wouldn’t you keep better track of something so important? How can you just lose your wand? Harry Bloody Potter was such a fool at times. 

“Ron! Ginny! Hermione!” Mr. Weasley said as he ran over and hugged his children and lightly did the same for Hermione. “So glad you three are safe,” he said. He then blinked and noticed Amee. 

“We’re fine dad. We managed to hide when everything happened and kept safe. This is Amee, with two e’s, Sampson. We ran into her on the way,” Ron said smiling to her. 

Amee blushed and bowed. “Mr. Ron, Ms. Ginny, and Ms. Hermione really helped me out. I got separated from my parents in the mess and they watched over me,” she said. 

Mr. Weasley beamed at the three older children. “That’s good for you three,” he said in pride. He then turned to Amee and said, “My name is Arthur Weasley. Nice to meet you, Amee with two e’s.” He gave her a friendly wink. 

She gave a cute giggle at that. She had come to realize adults liked it when girls acted cute. It would at times keep them from asking too many questions. 

“We’ll go get Amee to her parents now dad,” Ron said. He then asked the young girl, “Think you can lead the way to your family’s tent?” 

“I can,” she said brightly. 

“I’ll come with you four,” Mr. Weasley said. 

Amee’s dad was waiting at the tent and quickly hugged his daughter fiercely. “Thank you so much for watching after our dear Amee. My wife should be back soon. We have it from here. Thank you so much,” the man said. 

“Death Eaters are the worst. I’m glad we could help her,” Ron said to him. 

“Your daughter is really nice Mr. Sampson,” Hermione said politely. 

“She’ll make a great witch,” Ginny said smiling to Amee. 

“We certainly hope so,” he said in pride as he held Amee closer again. The young girl blushed, but was happy to be with her dad again. 

The group parted after a round of goodbyes. It had really been an eventful time at the cup. They would get a little rest before heading back. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Summer was coming to an end. It had easily been the best summer of Harry’s life, even if Hermione was now dating Ron. Harry was surprised how much time he got to spend with Ginny though. Hermione and Ron were getting more and more into each other it seemed, but Ginny kept him company plenty. 

“I hate that summer is ending,” Ginny started from next to Harry. She sighed, “But. I’m glad I won’t have to worry about running in on my brother and Hermione while back at Hogwarts.” 

“Just make sure to avoid unused classrooms and broom closets,” Harry said. 

Ginny giggled. Master Brother ordered her to give Harry one last test. A last chance to turn things around. She would admit if Harry passed and she became his slave cunt, she couldn’t complain too much. Her Master Brother ordered this of her. She would be the family’s key to getting Potter’s fame and fortune. They could put it to good use if he didn’t. 

As part of her orders, Ginny was currently spending time with Harry and made a purpose of wearing something more revealing than usual, even for her. She also stretched at points to give him glimpses of her armpit hair and the tuft of pubic hair she always ‘forgot’ could be seen. 

She would put Harry to the test. All he had to do to pass was use her sexually in any way he wished. He could just kiss her, finger her, touch her sexually, or full on fuck her. Honestly, he should have done so back during her first year after saving her in the chamber. 

He should have claimed her right then and there. He should have fucked her senseless and had her suck him off or anything. Then he should have used her whenever he wanted after that. Had her go to the restroom in front of him regularly. Used her as a cum rag or any number of wonderful things. 

Ginny was going to make it easy for him to use her in this test. Even for Too-Noble-Potter, it should be almost impossible to hold back. She really hoped he decided to fuck her. She wanted a cock in her pussy, ass, or mouth. It had been too long. Being back at the Burrow, Ron had to be more careful with Ginny, while less so with Hermione. 

Harry looked over Ginny again. She was so freaking sexy looking. He loved seeing so much of her heavily freckled body. It was amazing! He was pretty sure her freckles were magical, there were so many. Each and every one of them was cute and sexy. 

He also noticed her scent seemed to be really strong too. He had caught whiffs of her sexy stink and glimpses of her sweaty body. Ginny even seemed to have this hard to explain extra hotness to her. It was like she went a couple of days without showering and that made her somehow sexier, especially when coupled with how hot and muggy it was in August. 

He could see her not always showering every day. The Weasleys had only two showers. One their parents used, and one for the rest. This meant it was a pain to get a shower in sometimes. Fortunately, the house also had a small bathroom with just a toilet and sink in it. 

After they walked some more, Ginny shifted a little uncomfortably. She held herself in a suggestive way as she cutely blushed. Harry felt it was unfair how powerful this combination was on such a beautiful witch. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked. He blushed a little and looked her over carefully. 

“Not really…” Ginny started in a small cute voice. “I really need to pee… I don’t think I can make it back either,” she added in a slightly breathless manner. 

Harry blushed. He looked around frantically. “Ummmm… Ummmm,” he said so very intelligently. 

Ginny blushed and pressed on her crouch in a very unintentionally sexy manner. She seemed to look around frantically as well. “Ah. There,” she said quickly. She kind of dragged Harry a bit closer to a bush she saw. It was barely sizable enough. 

“Ummmm… Keep watch please,” she asked giving her best cute blush possible. 

“Uhhhhhh… yeah…” Harry said dumbfounded. 

Ginny seemed relieved as she darted behind the bush. 

Harry couldn’t believe what was happening! What was he supposed to do here? He heard the rustling of clothes and something small and dark green flew from the bush and landed by him. Harry blushed as he saw Ginny’s panties. They matched his eye color and had a very sexy and naughty stain on them. 

“Ahhhhhh… Yeahhhh…” Ginny sighed/moaned in relief. 

Harry heard the sound of a rushing stream. He blushed. Ginny was pissing near him! Harry tried to keep watch for her, but he couldn’t help but notice the bush wasn’t exactly as covering as Ginny believed. 

Harry’s eyes widened. He could just barely see Ginny squatting. He could see her beautiful red hair and saw her give a stretch as she balanced herself. For some reason… It seemed Ginny tossed off her top as well. 

Harry stared in awe at her beautiful fair skinned back heavily covered in lovely freckles. It seemed to glistened a little in sweat. There was no fabric covering any part, not even a bra. He could easily make out her flaming red armpit hair. It was rather thick and that was coming off as very sexy for some reason. She suddenly turned a little. 

Harry quickly looked away. He both wanted and didn’t want to see the side of her chest. “Are you peeking, Harry?” Ginny asked in a coy manner. 

“Ummmm… No?” Harry answered in question. 

Ginny giggled. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you were…” she said in a manner that wasn’t threatening. It was instead playful and almost hopeful. 

Harry scooted to a different position he hoped would keep him from seeing something. Harry blushed as he glanced to the side. His mouth then fell open. He could see her stream! And the puddle! He could even pick up a bit of the scent. 

Harry was confused… What was going on? It seemed way too sexy in his mind. He kind of… liked the smell. He figured even a witch’s piss would stink. He also found it kind of impressive how strong her stream surged forward and how foamy the puddle was. 

“Aaaaahhhh… Soooo gooood,” Ginny said in a far too sensual manner as her stream tapered off. 

Harry’s heart was racing even more. Ginny just finished pissing near him… He got to see her naked back! If he looked right now… he might get to see more of her. Harry realized his move wasn’t the best as he heard her stand up. He could turn around and probably see her boobs…

“Can you hand me my panties? Please? I’m totally naked without them right now,” Ginny asked in a voice Harry would swear sounded inviting to him. 

Harry blushed as he scooted awkwardly towards where he saw her panties earlier. He carefully picked them up and was very tempted to sample them. He scooted backwards just as awkwardly. He did manage to sneak a sniff. Boy… was it amazing. He could tell the panties were used in a sexy way. 

Harry cleared his throat as he reached backwards with her panties carefully. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry totally sniffed her panties. If he just turned around and took her… He could sniff them and her whenever he wanted. She would never wear a different pair or clean them if he wanted. She was right here boldly naked and open for him to do something. Instead, he just strangely held her panties out backwards. 

Ginny did one last attempt to get Harry. She blushed as she accidentally peed a little more right there next to him. The smell was even stronger for Harry this close. "Seems I had a little more," Ginny said blushing. 

Harry mentally steeled himself and gave a curt nod. He didn't even turn in shock at her doing that. 

Ginny mentally sighed. Harry had completely and utterly failed the test. 

“Thank you,” Ginny said as she took her panties from him. She put them on in a manner that would have still given Harry a full-on pussy view if he looked. Not to mention, she still hadn’t put her top back on yet. 

She gave a barely audible sigh as she fully dressed. She put on a fake grateful smile as she came around to Harry’s front. She gave a playful and cute giggle as she said, “You can look.” 

Harry opened his eyes and stared at Ginny for a moment. She seemed only a million times sexier somehow to him. He felt both proud and regretful he hadn’t done something to take advantage of that situation. 

Ginny kept smiling as she turned around and said, “Shall we head back now? My brother and Hermione should at least be coming up for air by the time we get back.” 

Harry gave a chuckle as he tried to act cool and say, “I wouldn’t count on it. The way they’ve been going… I wouldn’t be surprised if Hermione found a spell, so they wouldn’t have to do that.” 

Ginny gave a cute giggle to that and leaned closer to Harry in a manner he could easily see down her top. 

“In case you ummm… wanted to know… I didn’t look at all,” Harry felt he had to explain to her. 

“So very noble,” Ginny said in a strange way. 

Harry was almost sure she sounded disappointed he hadn’t done something. That couldn’t be right though. Girls didn’t want guys sneaking looks at them in such a situation or taking advantage of them like that. Did they? 

Ginny mentally frowned the whole way back. She knew it was all on Harry. She knew Ron wouldn’t hold it against her. Her Master Brother would even be thankful to her for doing her best. However, the fact Harry didn’t do anything, apart from sniffing her panties really quick, made Ginny feel she was the one who failed the test. She felt she wasn’t sexy enough for him or something. 

As they walked back, Harry couldn’t help but lean in a little closer to Ginny and take a silent sniff. She smelled amazing. He really wished he had done something now. But… knowing his Potter luck it would turn out for the worst. He felt like he really missed out on something amazing though. 

Harry really didn’t get witches. She seemed a little dejected as they walked back in silence. Harry was sure if he tried something though, she would have hated him. She might have even used her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex on him. Maybe Pre-Hermione Ron was on to something when he said girls were all mental. 

“ _He is still with Hermione though…_ ” a voice inside Harry’s mind pointed out. Clearly if girls were mental, Ron didn’t actually care. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ron was very amused Harry failed so terribly. Harry had to be insane or something. Ginny was not a witch you passed up ever! She even pissed next to him and he still didn’t do anything. Harry really was useless. 

“You did good, Ginny. Harry has failed in ways I didn’t even think possible,” Ron said to his sister. 

“Even more reason for the plan,” Hermione said encouragingly. 

She couldn’t believe it either. She would have done any manner of sexy things with Ginny in Harry’s place. She would have fucked the heavily freckled hottie until she passed out in her own foamy puddle of piss. She would have then possibly licked her clean afterwards. Though being around a Ginny smelling of her own urine the rest of the day was wonderfully kinky. 

“I’m still disappointed. I can’t believe he failed like that,” Ginny said with a deep frown. 

Ron grinned at her. “Cheer up! Tell you what. Hermione. Let her drink your piss while I fuck her pussy so much it wears out. Then I’ll eat that smelly asshole of yours Gingin and you can fart all you want while I do so,” he said. 

Ginny blushed happily to that. At least she got a consolation prize, it was probably better than if Harry had passed. Seriously though, he should have claimed her back in the chamber. He should have fucked her good in front of everyone and pissed on her. Then he should have forbade her from wearing clothes or showering. He should have marked her as his territory, his property, his slutty witch. Taken her to his bed used her every night. That’s how it should have been. 

Ginny lowered her eagerly dripping pussy on to her brother’s cock. Her body shuddered in pleasure. It really had been too long without it. She didn’t get how she managed to go so many days without it. Hopefully she would never again go a day without a cock in her after this school year. 

“Hmmmmnnnn…” Ginny moaned. She then started gulping down Hermione’s piss. As her brother used her pussy the way it was meant to be used, all thoughts of how Harry should have claimed her left her mind quickly. Little Sister Sluts didn’t need to have any unnecessary thoughts in their head. They were just supposed to enjoy being used by their brothers. 

As she bounced up and down on her brother’s cock, Hermione giggled as she was far enough back to spray Ginny in her piss every up motion. It looked like she would spend the rest of the day with a Ginny smelling of her piss. That would be nice too. 

“Damn. Seriously. How the fuck could Harry not pound your pussy every single fricken day this summer? What a loser,” Ron said with a chuckle as he started fucking Ginny harder. She was moaning so loud he was sure it would be echoing around the house. 

Damn was Ginny hot as hell and so damn fuckable. Harry was such a fucking pansy virgin boy. Hell, he was probably too scared to even wank to the memory of Ginny pissing next to him. 

Ron grunted as his cock erupted inside his sister’s cum dump pussy. Ginny let out a loud cry of pleasure as her body arched back and Hermione sprayed the last of her urine on Ginny’s sexy and flat stomach. Ginny moaned as her tongue lulled out and her eyes fluttered as she gasped for air. 

“Oh… Damn… Fuck… I soooo needed that, Master Brother. I can’t believe I went so long without cock,” she said in a breathless and sexy voice. 

“Ha. We aren’t done yet, Gingin. I want to eat out that smelly asshole of yours. You can do the same to Hermione’s asshole at the same time,” Ron said. 

“Oh Merlin! I hope she’s gassy today!” Ginny moaned. She wanted to sniff up so much of Hermione’s asshole stink. 

Hermione giggled as she turned her asshole to Ginny and braced herself. She sighed as the sound of escaping air could be heard from her darkened and needy asshole. “Not sure about being gassy, but I have a few,” she said as she made a cute face at Ginny. 

Ginny had her eyes closed as she took in a deep inhale of Hermione’s gaseous gift. It was so wonderfully degrading being farted on by a mudblood cunt. It was even better because Hermione had just been pissing on her while she got yet another great fucking from her brother. 

Ginny shuddered as she felt Ron’s tongue on her asshole. She got to work on Hermione’s stinking asshole. It had such a rich flavor today it seemed. 

Yes. Ron and Hermione were the best and they would make sure she got over the insult and embarrassment she felt from Harry Potter not fucking her outside in her puddle of piss. Hell! Harry should be taking her in front of her family and slapping her around just enough it was kinky. 

Ginny moaned as she let out a sexy and smelly fart for her brother. This was how to end your summer. Getting fucked properly and tasting another girl’s asshole. Ginny was thinking this just might be her best summer ever. 


	10. Hogwarts Express Fun

Ron gave a stretch as he slowly woke up. He was up late last night with Ginny and Hermione. He looked to his side and grinned as he took in the sight. His sister was bent over and spreading her freckled butt cheeks for him. Ron could see her pubic hair and the light amount of red anal hairs she had. He liked seeing her slightly darkened asshole as well. 

He leaned in and took a deep inhale. “Mmmmm. Someone’s asshole has a strong stench today,” he said chuckling. He brought out his tongue and gave Ginny’s asshole a long lick. He smacked his lips at the taste and started licking her sexy asshole again. 

Ginny’s morning asshole stench and taste was delightfully potent. Ginny moaned as she felt her brother’s tongue on her dirtiest hole. “Master Brother…” she moaned out as her breaths came out shallow. It felt so amazing to her. 

She then shuddered and moaned a little as she sighed. Soon, Ron heard the sound of her urine splattering on the floor by his bed. He paused what he was doing to briefly watch his sister take a desperate morning piss. He then continued licking her asshole again. It was nice his sister was filling the room with the smell of her morning urine. 

“Well. Seems you’re all nice and ready now,” Ron said as he slowly entered his dick into her asshole as she continued to urinate a little longer. Ron had a new and wonderful appreciation for witch assholes. It was yet another wonderful hole to use with his cock. 

“Oh Merlin! Yes!!” Ginny cried out in pleasure as her brother fucked her eager and smelly asshole. She also loved how he was fucking her above her own puddle of steaming piss and felt so delightfully full. 

Ron eventually forced her on to all fours with her own face laying in her puddle of warm and smelly urine. He started going even harder at her asshole as Ginny moaned louder. She brought her tongue out to give her piss puddle an eager lick. 

“Damn! Your asshole’s great, Ginny!” Ron said as he started pumping faster into her. He wasn’t going to last too long since it was just his first fuck for the day and her asshole was so incredible. 

“Yes! Fuck my sex slave sister asshole! Yes!” Ginny cried out as her body met his thrusting pace. She loved the feeling of his thick and long cock in her tight little asshole. Feeling him as he thrust deep into her and used her as a fuck hole was so amazing. 

Moments later, Ron let out a mighty grunt as he blew his load on Ginny’s back side. She orgasmed strongly and let out a sweet cry of sexy pleasure. She slumped into her own puddle of urine with her ass sticking up, as she caught her breath. 

Ron chuckled as he started pissing on her like that. He made sure not to completely wash away his cum on her freckled ass. He did drench her back and hair though. He found a deeper possibly more sinister pleasure each time he used Hermione or Ginny as a urinal. “That’s how a morning piss should be handled,” he said grinning to her. 

Ginny sat up after a moment and Ron grinned before taking a smell of her own piss on her small breasts. He then gave each piss soaked nipple a lick. “Mmmmm… Good taste as well,” he said to her. 

Ginny blushed and grinned. 

Ron then put his cock in front of her face. 

Ginny took in a deep inhale of his cock. She loved smelling her own asshole on it. She then licked the tip of his cock to clean it of piss, before taking the whole cock eagerly into her mouth. She started sucking and licking it as she cleaned it. She loved tasting her own asshole on it. She kept moaning around his cock as she really got into cleaning it. She loved having something so delicious in her mouth. 

Ron shoved it deep in her throat to get her to gag on it a few times. He grinned at how sexy he thought she looked choking on his cock, especially after it was in her asshole. He then pulled out to blow his load on her face, tits, and hair. “Ahhhh yeah… That’s a good little slave cunt,” he said to her as she diligently cleaned the left over cum on his dick before thinking to clean herself. 

Ron motioned for her to stand up. Ginny complied and seemed to know what he wanted as she lifted one of her arms for him. Ron took in a deep inhale of her hairy and stinking armpit. “That’s a good way to start the morning,” he said. 

“I thought it would be,” Ginny said smiling to him in an adoring fashion. 

“I guess Harry is busy or something?” Ron asked. 

Ginny nodded. “He said something about waking up early to enjoy his last full day at The Burrow,” Ginny answered. 

“Mudblood slut?” Ron asked. He took in the sight of his younger sister covered in her own piss and his cum. Damn was it a sexy sight. She had some cum dripping from her face. She looked sexy with her heavily freckled body marred by piss and cum. It was amazing how he could use her whenever he wanted. This is how it should have always been. 

“Helping mom with breakfast,” Ginny replied as she spread her pussy lips for her brother as well. That way he could slip inside with ease if he wanted to fuck her pussy as well. He could just stare at her like this too if he wanted. She was his in every way do with as he wished. 

Ron gave a slow nod. He then grinned. “Well, it seems I should take care of your little sister slut pussy first,” he said. 

Ginny blushed and smiled as a little bit of pee shot out to show how eager she was. 

Ron grinned. He was going to be having a lot of fun with his sister. He positioned her and started to pound away at her eager slave cunt. She moaned in complete ecstasy. She really loved feeling her brother’s cock inside her holes. She also loved how he forced her to hold her arms up as he fucked her while she was still covered in cum and urine. This was pretty much pure bliss for any lucky witch. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ron gave another stretch before he looked to Ginny and grinned. She seemed to be just on the verge of consciousness. She was definitely sexually blissed out as she lay in her slowly cooling puddle of piss and covered in a lot cum and sweat. She even farted a couple of times before she peed yet again. To Ron, this was further proof of how pleased she was. 

Ron couldn’t believe how awesome and hot witches were to fuck. He loved how easy it was to get them off like that. It was better every time he got either Hermione or Ginny off. Seeing them a puddle of pleasure, was something he would never tire of. He couldn’t wait to do the same with even more witches once they got back to Hogwarts. 

After a moment, Ron spoke. “Now then, Ginny,” he started. 

Ginny seemed to come back too and immediately kneeled in front of him to show she was paying attention. Ron loved the sight of her kneeling before him naked covered in cum, piss and sweat. He loved how magic got her to come back as he wanted to speak to her. It was interesting and showed how powerful the magic was if it brought her back without a spell. 

“Are you ready for this phase of the plan?” he asked her. 

Ginny gave a slow nod, but frowned. “I’m still upset he didn’t just take me,” she said with a cute pout. 

Ron chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss on her lips. He could taste her piss from laying in her puddle. It was wonderful. He then stood back up. “That’s why you should be more than happy about this part of the plan. Keep being the cute and ‘innocently’ sexy girl who is really interested in him. I’ll take care of things on my end,” he said. 

Ginny nodded in understanding. 

Ron gave a dark smirk as he added, “Once my part is finished, you can have all of the cock and pussy you want for the rest of your life.” 

“Master Brother’s is still the best, but I like that part of the plan,” Ginny said giving a cute smile. 

“Ha! Yeah. I know mine is the best, but you need some variety to truly appreciate that,” Ron said to her. He loved the idea of his sister being a sex toy for all of Hogwarts, especially since she would enjoy being with him the most. 

“Yes, Master Brother,” Ginny said as she kneeled lower. 

“Stand,” Ron said. 

Ginny stood in front of him. He looked her over and grinned. He waved his wand on her and nodded in appreciation. “There. No need to clean up and no one else will know,” he said. 

He used a spell that allowed her to remain covered in dried cum and piss without others noticing. He took in a deep inhale of her armpits and then her pussy before nodding in approval. “Breakfast is probably about ready. Let’s enjoy this last day of summer break as well,” he said to her. 

Ginny nodded as she quickly dressed and gladly looped her arm in his for a moment. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“What was all of that about?” Harry asked as he sat down in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He couldn’t help but smile to Ginny. She was really nice and cute the last day at the burrow. He was pretty sure he almost got a kiss from her, but Bill interrupted when he called them in for the evening. 

“No idea. It does kind of annoy me they kept teasing us about it,” Ron said with a frown. Hermione nodded and wrapped a hand in his as she leaned in closer. She was currently in ‘Perfect Girlfriend Mode’. 

“I bet at least half of the school already knows what it is, or well soon enough,” Ginny said. 

“I bet Malfoy will come in here bragging about knowing what the big secret is,” Harry said a scoff. 

Just then the door slid open. 

“Speak of the devil,” Ginny whispered lowly to Harry as he hid a chuckle. 

“I bet you don’t even know what’s going on this year. I doubt Arthur is important enough to know. Father told me all about it as soon as third year ended, of course. He was very important in setting it up,” Draco drawled out. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry asked with all of the pouting and annoyance he could muster. 

Draco grinned at him. Ron sighed and shook his head. He didn’t get how it was Harry didn’t realize that is exactly how Draco wanted them to react. “Someone is testy. Wake on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Potter? Not even Weasley here is as pouty as you,” Draco said. 

Harry grew agitated. “Just get on with it and leave us be. I’m sure there’s someone else you’d rather bother,” he said. 

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle chuckled to that. “Why it should be obvious. I’m talking about Tri-Wizard Tournament,” he said. 

“The what now?” Harry asked dumbly. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry’s stupidity. She grinned and bared it though. She had a role to play. But really, how was Harry so stupid like that? He walked right into Draco’s obvious trap. 

Draco and his thugs laughed one last time before they left the compartment. 

“I hate him…” Harry said. 

“I’m pretty sure most people do,” Ron said. He then grew interested in Hermione, in particular her lips. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and jokingly made a yuck face to Harry, who snickered quietly. “I think I’m going to go and check on Luna,” she said as she stood up and smiled to them. 

Harry waved goodbye to her. He tried to ignore Hermione and Ron after that, but it wasn’t really working to well. They weren’t exactly quiet kissers. When he saw Ron start to get a little handsy with a giggling Hermione, Harry blushed as he got up and left. He decided to go and check on some of the others in their year. 

“Glad he finally left,” Ron said as he used his wand on the compartment door. Hermione giggled and took off her blouse and started removing her skirt. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ginny wasn’t surprised Luna had a compartment to herself. Luna was very pretty, but odd. Sadly, her oddness is what people focused on most. They usually avoided her, but Ginny was sure that would be changing from this year going forward. Luna really was a very pretty and sexy witch. 

“Hello, Luna,” she greeted cheerfully. 

“Ginny. Good to see you,” Luna said happily in reply. She looked her friend over and licked her lips. “I was a little sad we didn’t see each other again before school started,” Luna said. 

“I was rather busy,” Ginny said. She then licked her own lips as she closed the compartment door and cast a few spells on it. She then said in her ‘sexy’ voice. “I can make it up to you before we arrive.” 

Luna blushed and grinned. She pulled down her skirt and revealed her pussy with rather thick dirty blonde pubic hair. Ginny looked at it eagerly and licked her lips again as she quickly took off her own clothes. She got on her knees and took in a deep inhale of Luna’s pussy. 

“Mmmmmm… Luna… It smells even stronger than last time!” she said. 

Luna’s response was to sigh as she started to urinate on Ginny’s face. She let out a cute giggle as she heard the sound of her urine splattering on Ginny’s beautiful naked body. It wasn’t long until the compartment and Ginny reeked of Luna’s sexy urine. She still had plenty to go though. She wanted to cover Ginny in as much as she could. 

Ginny was surprised and really happy as Luna immediately starting pissing on her. She took a moment to shower in the smelly and lovely dark gold stream. She then opened her mouth and started gulping down the naughty water her friend offered. She loved how strong the flavor was. She also loved how there was so much of it. 

“Ohhhh yeah… I seem to have inherited a family trait at the end of this summer,” Luna said. She sighed again and continued defiling Ginny’s lovely freckled body with her golden stinking piss. Ginny would have asked what it was, but she was busy swallowing the lovely and extra flavorful urine. 

“It comes from my mother’s side. The witches in her family always have magical bladders it seems. We make a lot more piss than your usual witch. It is also a lovely color and never boring clear. It usually smells to varying degrees as well. Mmmmmm… It also feels so amazing to let it all out. Though, I’ve always enjoyed pissing,” Luna said. She had a look of pure bliss as she continued showering the other girl in her urine. 

She giggled when her stream finally started to end. She loved how sexy Ginny looked in her filthy urine. She took in a deep sniff of Ginny. “Mmmmm… I marked you good,” she said in a sexy daze. 

“You did. But…” Ginny started with a mischievous smile. She lifted her armpit and grinned bigger. “The stench of my hairy and smelly armpits is still very strong going,” she said. 

Luna took in a deep inhale of Ginny armpit stench. Her eyes fluttered as she let out a ragged breath. “You’re giving me a sexy run for my money in the stink department. You also look great when you haven’t showered. How long has it been?” she asked as she took one of Ginny’s piss covered tits in her mouth. 

Ginny moaned to the sensation of Luna enjoying her small breasts. “About the time Harry first visited. Which means… I probably haven’t showered or bathed since we last saw each other. I also fully gave up deodorant,” Ginny said. She then moaned as Luna gave her nipple a light nibble. 

“So tasty…” Luna commented as she released her friend’s hardened nipple. “I’ve never been one for using such things. However…” Luna started. She lifted her own armpit. There was a very small amount of dirty blonde armpit hair there. “I finally started growing armpit hair after we last saw each other. The smell is even better now.” 

Ginny took a very greedy inhale of Luna’s armpit. “Ohhhh Luna… We really need to enjoy each other more. We are witches… I want more of your stink…” she said breathlessly. 

Luna blushed and grinned. They started to experiment a little over summer, but she had a feeling things would get even better in that regard. “I really want to taste that smelly asshole of yours, Ginny,” she said. 

Ginny giggled and stood up so her asshole was right in Luna’s face. She then gave a sexy grunt as she let out a smelly fart. Luna was surprised and frowned because she didn’t inhale it quick enough. 

“I’ve got a few. Don’t worry,” Ginny teased her. “Get in there with your tongue and earn them,” she said in her sexy voice. 

Luna eagerly dived back into Ginny’s smelly asshole. It was tastier than ever and smelled more too. Luna also found it even hotter seeing her friend’s red anal hairs. “Soooo goooood… Can I taste your asshole every day? Can you fart on my food every meal?” Luna asked in a playfully pleading tone. 

“Maybe one day… I’d also make sure you always had a glass of warm smelly piss to enjoy. I’d even make sure to cover you in my foulest and filthiest urine. And in front of everyone,” Ginny said to Luna. 

Luna moaned to that and orgasmed just as Ginny was set off and farted again. This time Luna managed to inhale and open her mouth to taste it. She loved the taste and smell of Ginny’s spicy farts. She also loved how tastier Ginny’s asshole was after a fart. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ron took in a deep inhale again and grinned. Hermione was currently standing in front of him bent at her waist and touching the ground with her hands. This position had her asshole and pussy right in front of Ron’s face. He was taking in the stink of her asshole. He then took in a deep inhale of her pussy. 

“Mmmmm… You’re getting your smell game up a level or two,” Ron commented as he took in a deep inhale of her asshole again just as it winked at him. Hermione gasped as she kept her position. It wasn’t easy, but it felt so kinky and naughty. 

Ron rubbed each of her delicious lightly tanned ass cheeks before giving them each a few kisses. Hermione took in a shuddering breath as her pussy dripped in excitement. He then took in another deep sniff and started to lick her asshole. He took deep and long licks of her smelly and sweaty asshole. She moaned at being used in such a way by him. 

Ron didn’t just lick her dirtiest hole though. He ran his tongue all along her butt and between the globes of flesh. He was enjoying the entire Hermione ass experience. “So tasty… Really. Who knew a mudblood’s asshole could taste so good?” he said to her with a perverted grin. 

Hermione then groaned a little and her asshole expanded as a warm and smelly fart escaped. She blushed and farted another time. Ron took it all in and moaned in delight. “Nice and naughty,” he said. 

Hermione then grunted a couple more time as she farted again in a noisier fashion. It was so humiliating doing this in front of her master. She could even smell the stink of her own gas. It turned her on more. 

Ron decided to lick her asshole even more after she made such a strong smell. “Ginny was right. Your asshole has a better spice and taste after you fart. Perfect for licking,” he said with a deep chuckle as he continued tasting her backdoor. Ron even decided to tease her pussy a little with his fingers while he enjoyed her asshole. 

“Stand up,” Ron ordered after a moment. 

Hermione stood in front of him. 

“Raise your arms,” he ordered. 

Hermione blushed and raised them before folding her hands behind her head. Her sweaty and smelly armpits were again on display. Ron looked her over and grinned. Her stubble was now short armpit hairs. He couldn’t wait until they grew thicker and longer. He took in a deep sniff of each of her armpits. 

He nodded. “Good job. They’re getting to be hairier and smellier,” he said. He watched as sweat seemed to drip from them. He leaned in and took a lick of it. “Mmmmm… witch armpit sweat,” he said as he savored the taste. 

Ron sat back and looked over her sexy unwashed body. He loved seeing all of the dried sweat on her body. He loved seeing all of the signs that she hadn’t bathed in a couple weeks. It was so damn sexy and naughty. 

Hermione blushed and her body shuddered in arousal as her master looked her over so thoroughly. She even managed to turn to the side and get a whiff of her own smelly armpit. “Mmmm…” she said as she took in the sexy stink. 

Ron chuckled as he looked her over from the front again. He actually licked his lips as he looked at her sweaty boobs with their erect nipples. He came in and kissed her on the lips. Hermione moaned a little as she returned the kiss. She made sure not to lower her arms while he kissed her. She found this to be a really sexy way to kiss. 

Ron then started to kiss his way down to her sweaty boobs. He loved how sexy witches were when they were sweaty. The drops glistening on their bodies. The look of their hair when it was plastered to their face because of sweat. It made for a very tasty looking witch. 

Hermione gasped as she felt Ron start to lick the sweat from her nipples. He took one in his mouth fully before doing the same with the other. He flicked her nipples with his tongue as well and then he made sure to lick her boobs more to be sure to taste her sweat. “So tasty,” he said. 

He even made sure to lick under her boobs as well. The taste of sweat was a bit richer there. He also found it really naughty. Hermione moaned and her body shuddered. 

“Master…” she whined a little. 

Ron found it sexy as hell. “Yeah?” he asked. 

“I need to pee,” she admitted with a sexy hint of shame. 

Ron looked around and grinned. “Why don’t you spray Harry’s seat a little to start things off,” he said. 

Hermione blushed at the idea. She was about to hoover or sit down to do so when Ron spoke again. “Do it while standing,” he said. 

“Yes, Master,” she replied. Hermione’s breath hitched as she spread her flaps and sighed. A jet of pale yellow surged forth. She gave a grin that was a mix of bliss and arousal. She even made sure to spray from side to side a little. 

“Ha! Can’t wait to see if he even reacts,” Ron said. “Now then. Squat down and finish on the floor. Squat so your face is level with the stain you just made,” he commanded. 

Hermione quickly did so. She moaned out as she breathed in the stink of her own piss. She also felt so naughty squatting like this. She was doing so with her legs spread pretty wide. Ron seemed to find it really sexy like that. She loved the how naughty she felt pissing on the carpeted floor of their compartment. It made for a very sexy sound and it was such naughty place to urinate. 

“Is this good? Master?” she asked. 

“Great,” Ron replied. He looked at her squatting there and pissing. The expanding damp puddle on the carpet was really something to behold. He also loved seeing her stream from this angle as he stared at her sexy ass as well. 

Hermione let out a relieved sigh as the compartment filled with the stench of her urine. Her stream started to taper off then. She let out one final squirt and farted. “Oops… Sorry, Master…” she said while giving a cute blush and giggle. 

“That just means I need to give it more attention. Such a greedy little mudblood asshole you have,” Ron said with a deep chuckle. 

Hermione gave an embarrassed nod. She then propped herself up as her ass pointed to Ron. She loved anal so much. She couldn’t wait to have her pussy properly taken though. It would be a bit longer first. Master had wonderful plans for that occasion. She was looking forward to them. Until then, she would eager enjoy having her asshole fucked by him and always making sure to properly clean his cock afterwards in thanks. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Hey guys,” Harry said as he found the compartment Neville, Dean and Seamus were sharing. 

“Harry?” Seamus asked in surprise. 

“Seamus?” Harry asked back in mock surprise. 

Dean then chuckled and looked to Neville and asked in surprise, “Neville?” 

Seamus was chuckling now as well and asked in the same manner, “Dean?” 

Once the four had their laugh, Seamus spoke again. “Not that isn’t good to see ya, but I’m surprised you came to find us,” he said. 

Harry nodded to that. “Yeah. I don’t usually make the rounds so to speak. Too many people decide to gawk and all, even after all of this time,” he tried to excuse himself in explanation. 

“Too true that!” Dean said laughing. 

“You are more or less a magnet for the strange, even in the magical world,” Neville said to Harry. 

“I wish I wasn’t… Anyways… I needed a bit of a break is all. Hermione and Ron got together over the summer,” Harry said. 

“Really?!” Seamus asked. 

Harry nodded. 

“I find that hard to believe… They’re always jumping down each other’s throats,” Seamus said with a mystified shake of his head. 

Harry scoffed as he said, “The only thing going down their throats now, are their tongues.” 

“Can’t blame you for wanting a break…” Neville said in sympathy to hearing that. 

“How did you manage over the summer? From what I recall you met up with them after your birthday,” Dean said. 

Harry had a very slight smile as he said, “I actually spent a lot of time around Ginny this summer.” 

Seamus chuckled as he said, “Ain’t too bad of a deal, that.” 

Harry blushed a little as he sighed. “She went to look for a friend of her’s on the train though. I think the girl’s name was Luna.” 

“Looney and Ginny are friends?” Dean asked in surprise. 

“Looney?” Harry asked with a frown. 

Dean winced a little. “Sorry. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She has a pretty bad reputation in her year. She’s kind of out there,” Dean said. 

“Might shame that… She’s actually kind of cute,” Seamus said with a shake of his head. 

“Anyways… You’re more than welcome to join us, Harry. If you can put up with Seamus being Seamus on the train as well,” Neville surprisingly joked. 

Seamus pretended to look offended and used a very good impression of Malfoy to act that way. He joined the others in laughing after a whole five seconds. 

Harry chuckled as he sat next to Neville. He felt a bit nervous here. He had never really spent much time with his other dorm mates. They got along well enough, but it was different from what he was used to. Harry had a feeling a lot would be different from what he was used to this year, since Hermione and Ron were together. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Well. It was actually kind of nice sitting with you blokes,” Harry started jokingly. He then gave a grin and said, “I even managed to tolerate the Seamusness.” 

The others laughed to that. 

“I think I’ll head back now. We’ve been on the train long enough; I think Ron and Hermione will have finally decided to come up for air. Hermione hasn’t found a spell to make it so they don’t need a break oxygen… yet,” Harry said. 

The others chuckled a little nervously to that as he left. They were not looking forward to that possible inevitability. It would be bad enough Ron had a girlfriend, especially Hermione. 

Harry was genuinely surprised how much he enjoyed sitting with the others. It might not be as bad getting to know them better this year than he thought it would be. He wasn’t a fool. Harry knew Ron and Hermione would only get more involved with each other as the year progressed. Mrs. Weasley wasn’t around at Hogwarts to scold them for getting too adventurous with each other’s lips and the occasional improper use of hands. 

He was secretly hoping he would get to spend more time with Ginny as result though. He wouldn’t mind just sitting near her, even in silence. He would still get to look her over and take in her smell and maybe see even more of her hairy armpits by happy accident. 

Harry had a glazed look in his eyes as he imagined Ginny’s hairy armpits getting really sweaty and smelly under her robes. They would be suffocating under the thick and heavy school robes all day. He was surprised how hot he found the idea. 

It would be even more likely to happen on the days Ginny had History of Magic. Professor Binns’ class was always extra stuffy and hot. It was probably because he was a ghost and didn’t really see the need to crack open a window. Harry wondered if History might be enjoyable, but equally frustrating, now that he was noticing witches and their wonderful smells. 

Harry entered the compartment he shared with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and was relieved to see the two were only sitting close. They weren’t snogging. Ron seemed a little bored and Hermione had her nose in a book as she usually did. Harry briefly thought maybe things wouldn’t be too different after all. 

Harry wrinkled his nose in surprise for a moment as he smelled something in the room. It wasn’t unpleasant and it reminded him of something… But he doubted that could be it. There was just no way... Maybe it was him suddenly remembering that moment with Ginny towards the end of summer. He really doubted Hermione would piss on the floor, especially in front of Ron. They were together and Hermione was acting differently, but she wasn’t that different. He would have noticed if they had gone that far in their relationship. 

“Where were you?” Ron asked as Harry sat down. Ron gave a mental laugh as he knew Hermione peed on the spot where Harry was sitting. Ron dried it some with magic, but he didn’t clean the spot. It was still going to be slightly damp. 

“I visited Dean, Seamus and Neville. Figured you two would want some time alone,” Harry said in reply. 

Hermione looked up from her book and gave Harry a bright smile. “You really are such a great friend. I am so lucky to have a friend who is supporting my boyfriend and me,” she said. 

Harry winced at that. He was getting over it… kind of… It still hurt to be referred to as a friend in such a manner though. It was even worse she seemed to be accidentally rubbing it in his face he was just a friend supporting her and Ron. 

Harry gave an uneasy chuckle. “I mean… Why wouldn’t I? You two have been my friends since first year,” he said. 

Ron was about to say something when the door opened. He looked to it carefully. He then smiled. It wasn’t Draco and his cronies coming back yet again. “You’re back!” he said with a smile. 

“Yep!” Ginny replied brightly. She sat down right next to Harry. 

For a brief moment, Harry thought she was going to randomly decide to sit on his lap. That would have been unexpected, but really nice. He did get a good look at her ass through her robes. He was surprised he never before noticed how nice it looked. He really wanted to get to know her ass better. 

She also seemed… a slight bit damp? It was like she got splashed by water or something, but was mostly dry by this point. 

“How was Luna?” Hermione asked. 

“She was good and happy to see me,” Ginny replied. 

Harry couldn’t help but mostly tune out the conversation Ginny and Hermione were having. He kept looking at Ginny. The slightly damp look seemed to do wonders for her. He blushed as he picked up her sexy smell. There was something a bit different about it though. There was an extra sexy stink underlying it, if that made sense. 

For some reason, Harry was certain it wasn’t her own stink though. It was a smell like witch’s urine, but he doubted that was it. There was no way Ginny would have been pissed on… was there? 

Harry was still shocked he knew what witch pee smelled like after this last summer. “ _I really should have done something…_ ” Harry thought to himself as he thought back to that moment again. He had revisited it many times since it happened. Each imaginary visit he actually did something that miraculously worked out in his favor. 

Ron was roaring with mental laughter as he looked at Harry’s confused expression. Ron knew Harry could full on spell Luna’s piss on Ginny. It was dried by this point, since she wasn’t glistening and covered in golden droplets. The sexy stink was still there and decently powerful though. It was really hot Ginny let her best friend use her as a toilet and urinate all over her. It was taking a lot of will power not to just fuck her brains out then and there. 

Harry’s uselessness seemed to know no bounds though. The boy seemed to be confused by what he smelled on Ginny. He was also confused by her slightly damp look. Harry had been there when a witch pissed by him, even if he chickened out and didn’t do anything to her. He would know what that smell was, even if it wasn’t exactly the same. Each witch’s piss had a slightly different wonderful scent. 

Then again, Harry didn’t pick up on smelling Hermione’s urine when he entered the compartment earlier. Maybe he really was just that oblivious. 

Part of Ron found that even more hilarious. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Harry was in a bit of a daze as he followed the others into the Great Hall. He was kind of a little overwhelmed by Ginny’s scent. It was amazing, even with that hint of something else there. There was one point towards the end of the train ride that it seemed to jostle a little, which was odd. Harry figured magic would keep that from happening. 

When this happened, Ginny happened to be standing up in front of him. She was caught off balance and stumbled onto his lap. Harry had no choice but to take in even more of her scent. It was even harder to ignore because the angle she landed more or less had his face right in her armpit. 

She gave a cute blush and apologized. Ginny also decided for whatever reason to just stay sitting on him. Probably because the train ride was almost over by that point. 

Whatever the case, Harry and Ginny were sitting together at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione across from them. Ginny even scooted in real close as more people took their seats. 

Harry wasn’t complaining though. He had a smile that wouldn’t leave his lips. It was stupid, but he kept thinking how people might mistake him and Ginny for a couple as well. 

Harry was surprised how little that bothered him. It was actually a pretty good idea he felt. He did spend a lot of time with her over the summer. He was even present when she did a very private act. He could have sworn he heard something about if a girl pees in front of you, it shows how close you are or something. He was probably being stupid. Maybe it was because he was hungry, we was thinking these thoughts. 

When the sorting finished, Ron, Ginny and Hermione happily greeted Amee Sampson. She was put in Gryffindor. “I told you. I said you had the courage for Gryffindor,” Ron said to her quietly. 

“I guess this means we can do things, if you want,” Amee replied blushing a little. She wondered what kind of adult things she would get to experience in her first year at Hogwarts. She really looked forward to it. 

“That we’ll see. You might just be too busy enjoying Hogwarts,” Ron said. 

Amee pouted a little. 

“But when you want, we will figure something out, I’m sure,” Ron said. 

Hermione giggled and leaned in as she quietly said, “You might just end up having too much fun with your roommates. They do all look cute.” 

Amee nodded to that and smiled. She would like to get to know her roommates well. Maybe they would get to the level they enjoy each other’s bodies and such. Maybe they’ll eventually always go to the restroom in front each other. 

There were so many possibilities. She wanted to experience them all. No stupid parents here to say she shouldn't do those special fun things. 


End file.
